<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Closer I Get To You by LonelyBeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314122">The Closer I Get To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyBeth/pseuds/LonelyBeth'>LonelyBeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, CollegeKlaine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyBeth/pseuds/LonelyBeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine returns back to school for Spring semester after Christmas break. They're both students at NYADA. They have never met. They're both from Ohio. Both graduated high school in 2012 and entered college in the Fall. They nailed their audition on the first try. Even though they've seen each other occasionally around campus last semester, they never spoke to one another. They didn't have classes together or run in the same social circles. Both were busy maneuvering New York City, classes, work and studying. Kurt and Blaine didn't meet each other until now….January 2013. They met in class and became partners for the entire semester. What could possibly happen in one semester?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kurt Meets Blaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha/gifts">Tasha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This chapter is rated M.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Blaine returns to New York City a week earlier than expected. He returns to his apartment on the Upper West Side. He decided to come back early since his parents had gone away for the holidays. The house back home was just too quiet, too big. There wasn't much to do around Westerville, Ohio anyway. He visited his friends and caught up with everyone. Even attended a couple parties his Warbler brothers had thrown. He spent time with his former boss and friend, Mr. Bobbitt, before he and his wife left to spend the holidays with her parents. So back in NYC he cleans his apartment, goes shopping for food, and decides to see a Broadway show. He purchased his books for the upcoming semester and got a headstart on the reading. Blaine was ready for school to start. He is excited about a new year, and a new school semester.</p><p>Returning back to New York after Winter break and spending time home with his parents, Kurt is looking forward to the new year. He spent a whole month back in Ohio with his parents, Burt and Carole, and his friends. Christmas was different this year for all of them. It was their first Christmas without Finn. There were periods of melancholy. They cried and hugged one another. Still, they did the best they could to celebrate, to honor Finn and to keep moving forward. They decorated the tree, and shared funny stories of time passed. To keep busy, Kurt helped his dad at the shop, and helped Carole make dinner most nights. He was happy to hang out with Mercedes who was home from Los Angeles, and learn all the latest gossip. Now back in New York, Kurt is so looking forward to school, a new year, a new semester, new classes, meeting new friends, and new possibilities.</p><p>"Welcome to the Spring semester of Music History. My name is Dr. Michael Howell. I'm an alumnus of Juilliard. I’ve spent fifteen years on the Broadway stage. Performing was my life. After a bad fall and knee surgery, I hung up my dancing shoes. I went back to school to help teach the next generation of performers, YOU. After retiring, I earned my Master's and PHD from NYADA in Music Education. My credentials are posted on the last page of the syllabus. You'll find every show I ever worked on there. My phone number, email, and office hours are at the top of the syllabus here. You can make an appointment, or drop by. You're expected to attend all classes, participate in all discussions and assignments. If there's an emergency and you'll be missing class, email me immediately. Otherwise three unexcused absences in this class will earn you an automatic fail. If class is canceled due to weather or for whatever reason the school or I will email or text you immediately. Always check your email and texts before leaving home. Once I pass out your syllabus, I'll go over the assignments with you. The required book for this class is listed here. If you don't have it already, you will need to get your book ASAP. If you have problems getting your book, see me after class. Any questions you may have, today's a good day to ask.</p><p>"Alright, now you know about me, I want you to tell us a little something about yourselves. Since this is mostly a freshman course, tell us your name, major, and something interesting about you. We will start with you.” Pointing to the young lady right up front…</p><p>“My name is Chelsea Hairston and I'm a freshman. I'm undecided on a major but I know I want to perform in some capacity.</p><p>“Great, next?” The professor said.</p><p>“My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a freshman majoring in Performance and Production. I play five instruments and have a love for ballads. I'm interested in being on stage and behind the stage working in producing shows and music in the future.”</p><p>‘Wow, he has a very nice speaking voice.’ The young man sitting next to Blaine thinks.</p><p>“Double major?” The professor asked.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Blaine replied.</p><p>“Great, next.”</p><p>“I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm majoring in Performance and minoring in Fashion Design. NYADA is known to be the best at both. I would love to perform on Broadway, I also love designing clothes just as much.</p><p>“That's great, ever think of costume design?”</p><p>“Yes, that's a possibility, but not definite. I'm more interested in designing men's clothing.”</p><p>“Keep that door open, there's a great future in costume design. Next.”</p><p>‘Fashion and performance, talented. Seeing what he's wearing, I'm not surprised.’ Blaine thinks to himself.</p><p>The professor goes around to everyone in the class.</p><p>“You're mostly freshmen. It's okay if you're not sure of a major just yet. You still have time. Now that we've all been introduced, let's go into the lessons. Since next month is Black History Month and there's also Valentines Day, we're going to implement the two together. Your assignment is to find a love song or a ballad by an African American artist or group from the 1960's-1980's era. There's so much rich culture in music during that time. We have the civil rights movement, the fight for equality that spanned for decades. How many of you have heard of Motown record label? Dr. Howell goes on.”</p><p>Blaine looks around and counts ten hands going up, including his.</p><p>“Motown was the most famous and successful record label for Blacks during that time. Motown started in Detroit and was responsible for the careers of Stevie Wonder, Diana Ross, and the Supremes, Marvin Gaye, the Commodores, the Jackson 5, to name a few. Motown gave us so many talented artists and great music. So for the entire month of February we will study African Americans' contribution to music.” The professor continued.</p><p>"This is sad." The young man sitting next to Blaine whispers. "My mom sang Motown songs to me before I was born."</p><p>Blaine looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen in his life! Startled, he stutters over his words..."M..my name is ..is Blaine." As he held out his hand.</p><p>The young man takes his hand and says, “Kurt. It's nice to meet you." Blaine smiles as he lowers his head looking bashful.</p><p>The professor starts to speak again, "Okay, you have one month to find a song, tell me why you chose the artist, or group. Do your research. I want to know the record label, and why you chose that song. Step out of your comfort zone and to just have fun performing! Make sure it's videotaped. No exceptions and no make up assignments. You all have plenty of time. Check your syllabus daily for reading assignments. As you can see there's a quiz bi-monthly on the assigned reading. Now, back to your performance, I want you to perform your song in front of an unfamiliar crowd, strangers even. Such as a Karaoke bar that you've never visited, maybe a church, a restaurant, or even a group in the park. It really doesn't matter where. This is a way to learn about different audiences and to sing accordingly. I'll be watching to see how you connect with your audience.”</p><p>The class moans and sighs.</p><p>“You all are here at NYADA because you want to perform. Many of you want to perform on Broadway, television, or become a recording artist. For those of you who still suffer from stage fright or just freezes up before a performance, this is to find a technique to help you relax and lose yourself in song. Make sure to have someone to tape your performance. After I have watched your video and deems it appropriate, we will watch it in class. This will count as 30 percent of your final grade. So, put thought into this.” Dr. Howell continues to go over the syllabus while answering questions about assignments and due dates.</p><p>Blaine subtly looks over at Kurt as he takes notes on his MacBook. He notices that Kurt is well dressed for class. While most students grab a sweatshirt and jeans, Kurt's ensemble is immaculate! He's wearing Marc Jacobs black leather knee high boots, Black Levi's and a Marc Jacob pink and black checkered wool cashmere sweater. His hair is perfectly coiffed high on his head. He looked like he stepped off the runway! Kurt catches him staring and smiles at him. Blaine quickly looks down and continues to take notes.</p><p>Kurt thinks to himself, ‘He's kinda cute.’ Blaine is wearing Brooks Brothers plaid maroon suit, Ralph Lauren white polo, and a silk black and maroon bow tie. ‘Are those Johnston &amp; Murphy lace up shoes? Oh, he pulls it off so well! Concentrate Kurt.’ He says to himself.</p><p>"Lastly, you will work in pairs often in and out of class. I believe the feedback you receive from each other will be crucial to your growth as a performer. So, I suggest you grab a partner near you and exchange numbers before leaving today. Get to know each other. You will be spending quite a bit of time together for this class. I'll explain why next time! Have a great afternoon!"</p><p>“Will you be my partner?" Kurt and Blaine asked simultaneously. They both chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, I'd like that." Blaine replied.</p><p>“Okay, hand me your phone." Blaine hands his phone over to Kurt. Kurt puts his name and number in contacts and then texts himself. "Well, I'll see you soon." Kurt says.</p><p>“Yes, see you soon." Watching Kurt walk out of class. ‘This semester is going to be interesting for sure.’ Blaine chuckles as he prepares to leave class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Busy and Bored.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 </p><p>School is in full swing! Kurt is taking six classes this semester. He's taking textiles, voice, english 102, music history, dance, and acting classes. He barely has time to breathe. But one thing about Kurt Hummel, he perseveres. He persevered at McKinley High, when his world was crashing down. He persevered when his dad had a heart attack. He persevered when he was bullied. He perseveres in his studies and is doing well. Then there's Vogue, where he’s scheduled to work three evenings a week. More often than not he's there four. His boss, Isabelle Wright seems to always need him there. Kurt is a natural when it comes to fabrics, textiles and designs. He comes up with innovative ideals, and helps develop amazing designs. He's creative and detailed oriented, a must in this business. He's not afraid of vibrant colors. Sure he's an assistant, but that doesn't stop Issabelle from seeking his knowledge of fashion and design. Yes, Kurt Hummel is incredibly busy. </p><p>Blaine always gets ahead in his studies. Something he mastered while at Dalton Academy. The idea of having to write a paper at the last minute is ludicrous to him. He'd rather start on it immediately and get it out of the way. He likes things orderly and done. Blaine is taking music history, sound design, communications and media, dance, and acting this semester. He loves his classes. He has a paid internship at a music studio in Brooklyn named Pitch Perfect Sounds. Blaine loves the place. He loves being around all the equipment and the instruments. He loves soaking up the knowledge he learns from being in the studio that a classroom could never teach him. Yes, Blaine loves performing. But Blaine also loves learning about the equipment to record, synchronize, mix, or reproduce music, voices, or sound effects. He's learning about producing movies, music recordings, live shows like Broadway, even video games. He absolutely loves this job! </p><p>A few days later...Kurt comes home and slides the door shut. Rachel is sitting on the sofa watching TMZ. Kurt lives with Rachel in a loft apartment in Bushwick. Rachel Berry was his high school archenemy, now one of his best friends. They attended McKinley High School and were in Glee together. They became friends somewhere during their junior year. They even decided to go to New York together and attend NYADA. When living in the dorms wasn't an option for them, they decided to share an apartment together. Last semester they tried to implement Monday night dinner with their friends. It worked for a while and it was great seeing their friends from high school in an adult setting. But then everyone became busy with school, work or a social life and it sort of died off. So when they're both off on Monday nights, they make sure to have an elaborate meal together and catch up with one another. </p><p>"Hi Kurt, how was your first week back?" Kurt joins her on the sofa. </p><p>"It was fine, Rach. Just need to rest for a minute. I have so much homework to do over the weekend, I'm tired just thinking about it. How are your classes?"  </p><p>"It's going well, as you know I have english with you. Sadly, I have Ms. July for dance again and I think she's trying to kill me! I swear, Kurt. She's just jealous of my musical talents.” </p><p>“Are you off this coming Monday? If so, I have this new vegan recipe I want to try out.” Rachel asks.</p><p>“So far I am. Unless Isabelle asks me to come in after school.” </p><p>As Kurt closes his eyes for a moment to relax, his phone buzzes. He reaches inside his messenger bag and sees it's his Dad calling. “Excuse me, I'll take this in my room. It's Dad.”</p><p> "Hi, Dad.”</p><p>"Hey Kiddo, I'm returning your call. What's going on? How's school? Do you need anything? Need money?"  </p><p>"No Dad. I mean, school is fine, interesting even. It's only the first week, but that's not why I called. Do you remember when Mom used to sing all those Motown tunes to me when I was young?"   </p><p>"I sure do. She loved her some Smokey Robinson and the Temptations, Stevie Wonder, Marvin Gaye, and she sang like Aretha! Burt chuckles as he was remembering Elizabeth singing and dancing around the kitchen while she cooked. "I can't say I blamed her. Why are you asking? I haven't thought about that in ages.”   </p><p>“Kurt, I'm leaving for work now! See you later tonight!” Rachel shouts from the living room. </p><p>“Bye Rach!” Kurt yells back. </p><p>"Sorry about that. Well seeing that Black History Month is coming up and one of our assignments is to sing a popular song from the 60's through the 80's era by an African American artist or group. I know Mom had so many records in her album collection. Could you like, give me a list of her most beloved songs? I want to sing a song that meant something to her. It doesn't have to be a Motown artist, but an artist from the 60’s through 80’s era. I remember her singing them to me but I may have forgotten a few."</p><p>“Sure, kiddo. Just give me a couple of days to put it together. She loved R&amp;B music. Said it was music for the soul. Anything in particular you're searching for?" Burt asks. </p><p>"It needs to be a love song or ballad. But also  I want something she sang to us. Something that meant something to her, to us."  </p><p>“Okay, I can do that. I'll take a look at her record collection and see what we have. She really did love her music. You get that from her, Kurt."</p><p>“I know, Dad, and Dad, thank you. Give my love to Carole." </p><p>After ending the call with his Dad, Kurt walks across the room and opens his mom's dresser. He closes his eyes and just slowly inhales, then slowly releases it. He can still smell her fragrance. When it starts to fade, he sprays her handkerchief with her favorite perfume and returns it to the dresser. He closes his eyes and sees her singing to him along with the car radio. When she and Kurt were in the car, they would sing together. She was happiest when she was singing and Elizabeth could sing! As a tear runs down his cheek, he doesn't bother to wipe it away. He lies down on the bed and falls asleep, with a dream of a time spent riding in the car and singing with his mother.</p><p>Blaine is bored out of his mind. He spent last night getting ahead of his studies. He has finished all of his homework for the weekend and started on a paper that isn't due for three weeks. He even went for a run this morning. He has chosen his song to perform for his music history class and practiced singing it along with the guitar. He just has to figure out where he will sing it. He practiced his dance routine for his dance class. All of their Saturday morning chores are done. His roommate had just left. Blaine is bored! </p><p>Blaine shares an apartment with his best friend Wesley Montgomery. They met at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. Dalton is a private college prep and boarding school. While Blaine is at NYADA, Wes is at Columbia University studying premed. Their apartment is halfway for both schools. Wes is a year older than Blaine, a sophomore, who spends a lot of time at the campus library studying. But Saturday mornings are for Blaine and Wes. They sleep in, have breakfast, do laundry, go grocery shopping, then clean the apartment from top to bottom. After their studying, Wes meets up with Tasha, his girlfriend. She's a very pretty brunette he met at Columbia. She's also premed. They share a couple classes together. </p><p>Blaine scrolls through his phone, and sees Kurt's number. 'I wonder should I text him? Would that be too weird? What would I even say? Hi Kurt, remember me, Blaine? In your music history class? The guy that couldn't quit staring?’ After going back and forth with himself he decides to just take the plunge. After all, they're partners for the entire semester. </p><p>Kurt and Rachel are watching The Sound Of Music when Kurt's phone starts to buzz. Rachel tells him, "your phone is buzzing in your room." He goes to pick it up and sees that it's Blaine. He slowly sits down on his bed.  </p><p>His heartbeat speeds up before he answers, "hello."</p><p>"Hey Kurt, this is Blaine from class. I hope I'm not bothering you? You're probably busy, I won't take up much of your time. The reason I'm calling, well, seeing that we're partners for the semester, I was wondering would you like to meet me tomorrow for coffee? To maybe get to know each other better? Discuss song selections, bounce ideas off each other?  I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm sorry." </p><p>“Blaine, Blaine, I'd love to. Just name the time and place."  </p><p>"You would?" Blaine sounds surprised.</p><p>“Of course. We are partners and it would be awkward if we didn't get to know each other better. I mean, you're right, we're going to be spending a lot of time together working on assignments. We should familiarize ourselves with each other.” </p><p>Blaine smiles, "of course. How does 1:00 in the afternoon work for you?”</p><p>“That works perfectly for me. So, I'll see you at one?” Kurt replies.</p><p>“See you at one.” Blaine answers </p><p>After making plans to meet up at a coffee shop called Caffeine Fix tomorrow afternoon, they said their goodbyes. As they hung up, both men had a huge grin on their face. Kurt falls backwards onto his bed, kicking his legs while smiling. Blaine jumps up and down on his bed, shouting, “YES! YES!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I decided to post this chapter a day early. I hope you like it. Shout out once again to @HKVoyage and also to @heartsmadeofbooks. It really does takes a village. Your help is much appreciated! Readers, plz leave a comment. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caffeine Fix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Kurt is trying to figure out what to wear for coffee with Blaine. Is it a date? No, just classmates meeting to discuss projects and get to know each other better, right? Every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion. So he pulls out his printed button up shirt and matching pants, adding a black vest, and red tie. He gets dressed and checks himself out in his full length mirror. Satisfied, this outfit fits him like a glove. He puts on his coat and heads out. </p><p>Blaine decided on gray slacks, red shirt, a black bow tie, and a gray sweater. He applies just the right amount of gel to his hair to tame the curls. He doesn't slick his hair down to his head like he did in high school. Everyone seems to like this look better. Curls a little loose, a little controlled. Blaine’s beginning to like this look as well. </p><p>It's quite cold this January afternoon. Blaine dresses warm in his peacoat, beanie and scarf. He arrives at Caffeine Fix about a half an hour early to get a good table with a window view of the streets. But he's seated near the back for privacy. The place smells wonderful! The aroma of roasted coffee beans are intoxicating! Blaine loves the smell of coffee. The coffee shop is very chic. Blue and gold wallpaper, with dark wood tables throughout the cafe. There's a blue velvet sofa with bright yellow pillows placed against an exposed brick wall. Yellow, white and gold decor on the walls. ‘This place is truly lovely,’ Blaine thought. This was his first visit here. Wes had recommended it. It's not too busy this time of day. </p><p>Watching the people walk by, suddenly he sees Kurt. Kurt is also early. He’s wearing a black mid length wool coat, black leather gloves and a red scarf around his neck. His nose is red from the cold. As he enters the coffee shop, he looks around and sees Blaine. Blaine waves him over,  "hi,” Kurt says. </p><p>"Hi, how are you, Kurt?" Blaine's eyes light up as he looks at Kurt. After removing his coat, and sitting down, Blaine asks Kurt what would he like to drink? He then goes up to the counter and places an order for a mocha latte, a medium drip, a large chocolate chip cookie for Kurt, and a cronut for himself. Yes, Blaine was in his element! </p><p>Returning to the table with coffee and snacks, Blaine looks at Kurt, "You look really nice today.”</p><p>Thank you, so do you.” Kurt gushes. </p><p>“So Kurt, how are your classes going?"  </p><p>"They're going well. I'm taking eighteen hours this semester and I feel it! What was I thinking? I also work at Vogue Dot Com. It started as an internship last semester but now I'm a part time assistant to Isabelle Wright. What about you? How are your classes going?" </p><p>"Wow, I should've known you work in fashion, but Vogue? That's fantastic!  My classes are going well. I'm caught up with all my assignments for the next couple weeks. I have a paid internship at a music studio in Brooklyn three evenings a week. I want to learn everything I need to know on that side of the music business. I do want to sing and perform. But when that ends, I want to write and produce music. In my spare time I like to dabble. I've written a few songs." </p><p>"That's awesome, Blaine! You must be incredibly talented. I'd like to hear your original songs sometimes."   </p><p>"I don't know about that. I just write down what I'm feeling and play around on the piano with a tune. Tell me about yourself, Kurt. Did you grow up here?"  </p><p>"No, I'm from Lima, Ohio. A small town you've never heard of."  Kurt declared. </p><p>"You're kidding, right? I'm from Westerville! It's like an hour and half away. Small world isn't it? I attended Dalton Academy.” </p><p>"The prep school? I almost transferred there in my junior year! This is insane."  Kurt exclaims. </p><p>"You've heard of Dalton? What do you mean almost?" Blaine questions. </p><p>Kurt lowers his head and stares at his drink. He doesn't know how much to share, they've just met. But he feels as if he's known Blaine forever. Hell with it, he thinks. Kurt opens up, "I was bullied pretty badly at my high school. I was the only out gay kid." </p><p>"Oh, Kurt...." </p><p>Kurt continues, “The bullying had escalated and no one seemed to notice or they just didn't care. This Neanderthal made it his mission to make my life unbearable. There were dumpster tosses, slushie facials, shoves into lockers, hell, even locked inside lockers. Once he threatened to kill me."  </p><p>"What?” Blaine shouts. </p><p>"Yeah, I finally told my dad about it and he went up to the school and ripped them a new one! Not right away, but the guy was eventually expelled. I couldn't wait to leave Ohio after graduation. But I miss my dad. We're very close." </p><p>"I'm sorry that happened to you, Kurt. Sadly, I understand all too well. I was bullied in my freshman year. I'm gay too. I came out that year. I attended Westerville High School and there was this Sadie Hawkins dance. I invited the only other out gay boy at school to go with me. His name was Jason and we went as friends. While we were waiting for Jason's dad to pick us up, five seniors jumped us. Beat us pretty badly. I don't want to go into too many details but, I spend five days in a coma and three weeks in the hospital. Jason was hospitalized for a month. When he was released, he was sent away to live with his aunt in Nevada. I never heard from him again. I was sent to Dalton. They enforces a strict No Bullying Policy. There I joined the Warblers and became their lead singer. I enjoyed my time at Dalton. The guys became my family. My roommate, Wes, was the first person there to take me under his wings. I was so grateful to have him and the rest of the guys."  Blaine tells Kurt. </p><p>"Blaine......"  </p><p>"It's okay, Kurt. It was a long time ago. I'm fine now. Hey, let's talk about happier topics, shall we?" </p><p>Kurt smiles and says, "Sure."  </p><p>"Okay, I also live off campus. I live with my friend from high school, Rachel. We live in a loft in Bushwick. She's an acquired taste, believe me. We weren't always close. We were always competing for solos in glee club. Even now, sometimes I want to wring her neck!  She starts singing at 5:00 am most days! Five in the morning, Blaine! I had to splurge on a good pair of noise canceling headphones, either that or kill her.” Blaine laughs out loud! "I am so serious, she is loud, and 5:00 am, Blaine? Kurt laughed along with him. </p><p> "She can't be that bad." Blaine laughs. </p><p>"Oh, but she is!" He chuckles. "How about your roommate?"  </p><p>"Wes and I get along great. He's studying premed at Columbia. We respect each other's space. He's a year ahead of us, a sophomore. He lived on campus his first year. When I came out here, we decided to share an apartment. We put Saturday mornings aside for cleaning and shopping. He spends a lot of time studying at school or at his girlfriend’s place. So sometimes it feels like I live alone."</p><p>“Are you....never mind, it's not any of my business, sorry." Kurt mentions.  </p><p>"C'mon Kurt, you can ask me anything. We're new friends, right?"  </p><p>"Okay, are you dating anyone?"  Kurt whispers.</p><p>"I am not. I dated this guy at Dalton in my senior year, but It didn't work out. Since I've been in New York, I haven't met anyone or had the time to date. I've really been trying to stay ahead in my classes and do well with my internship. My father is strict about my grades.” Blaine rolls his eyes. "What about you? You're seeing anyone special?"</p><p>“Me? Oh, no.  I mean, I went out with Adam Crawford from Adam's Apples last semester. We dated for a couple months, but it just didn't go anywhere. You know what I mean? Like you, I was busy trying to navigate around New York, work, and keep my grades up. We just didn't have a lot of time for each other. Or we just didn't make time for each other. He's British, and he's gone back home now. He was an exchange student." </p><p>On the inside Blaine's heart soared! 'Kurt is single! Yay! Calm down! He said he doesn't have time. You said the same thing.' Blaine's internal dialogue is in overdrive.  </p><p>"Blaine? Where did you go?"  </p><p>"Huh? No where, I'm here, I'm right here with you."  Blaine smiles. </p><p>Kurt opens up, "So, I asked my dad to help me pick out a song from my mom's record collection for our Music History class. When I was young, my mom was my everything. Dad worked long hours at his automotive shop. So often it was just Mom and I. That's how I learned so many Motown hits and Disney tunes. We would sing in the car, while she cooked, or while we were cleaning. She would always sing a song when she came in to kiss me goodnight.” Kurt became silent, then continued on, “My mom passed away when I was eight.”</p><p>“Kurt I'm so sorry. She sounds amazing!” Blaine declared. </p><p>“She was. I know I lucked out in the parents department. But I also felt robbed to lose her so soon, you know? Please don't get me wrong, my stepmom is an amazing woman who loves my dad and I very much. I actually introduced them to each other. But I'd give anything just to have another moment with my mother.” Kurt explains. </p><p>Blaine was quiet. Then he spoke, “I never had that with my own parents, Kurt. They're more interested in belonging to the right country clubs and other social groups than parenting. I was brought up by the nannies until I was eleven. You know that saying, ‘children should be seen and not heard?’ That was my childhood until I started seeing that that wasn't the norm in other families. So I commend your family, Kurt. Your parents really sound wonderful.” </p><p>Changing the subject, Blaine smiled and asked, “What about pets? Did you have any pets?” </p><p>“I did not. My dad is allergic. So, I've never had any cats or dogs. I did have a goldfish once though when I was ten. But it didn't live too long. So I was sad once again after losing something I cared about. What about you?” </p><p>“No, I always wanted a dog. But I wasn't allowed. I did have friends who had pets and I was happy to get the chance to play with them. I plan on getting a dog when I'm done with school. When I have more time. Kurt, I don't want you to get the idea that my childhood was all bad. Because that's not entirely true. I had amazing people in my life who cared about me. Not saying that to excuse my negligent parents. I'm just saying, I was surrounded by people who loved me. Does that make sense?” </p><p>“It does and Blaine I'm not judging. I'm glad you had great friends. I'm also a lil sad your parents weren't there for you. You seem like an amazing guy, Blaine. I just can't fathom anyone not wanting you around.” Blaine looks down at his hands in his lap. Kurt goes on, “When my mom died, I was pretty lonely. I had my dad, of course. But he was busy trying to run his business, take care of an eight year old, and deal with his own grief. At school I had my friend, Mercedes. We've been friends since Kindergarten. Don't ever tell Rachel, but Mercedes is still my best friend. I'll always be grateful for her friendship. She was there during the darkest times of my life.” </p><p>“Hey, I'm doing it again, aren't I? We said no more sad talk. What's your happiest memory? You already know mine was spending time with my mother. What's yours?” Kurt question. </p><p>Blaine thinks for a moment, “When I was a kid, I worked in a grocery store to save money for a guitar. I wanted to purchase it on my own and I did. I bought my first guitar, a Yamaha for about $200 with the money I had earned. I was happiest when I was there, working in the store. The environment was one of enjoyment. Everyone enjoyed their work. The boss liked me. I was this skinny kid that seems to always be hanging around. So he gave me a job.” </p><p>Kurt smiles, “I worked in my dad’s car shop. Well, I refused to be left with a babysitter after school. So my dad arranged for the school bus to drop me off at his shop. I'd do my homework in his office. When I turned ten, Dad started to show me how to work around the shop. I started out with busywork, you know, sweeping, filing paperwork, even answering the phone. A year later, I was changing tires, changing oil, and now I can take an engine apart and put it back together.” </p><p>“I am impressed Kurt, but somehow not surprised! Wow! Is there anything you can't do?” Kurt just shrugs. </p><p>Blaine continues, “When I was sixteen, my dad and I rebuilt a car. It took the entire summer. I thought we were doing this to finally bond. Father and son. Turns out we were rebuilding a car, hoping that getting my hands dirty would make me a “man.” ”... showing air quotes with his fingers. “He was hoping building a car would make me straight, Kurt.” </p><p>They spent hours just talking and getting to know one another better. Blaine's in awe of Kurt’s mom’s music collection, and Kurt’s relationship with his dad. Kurt’s amazed at Blaine’s musical talents. They laughed at each other's jokes, no matter how bad they were. Soon it was time to leave. Where did the time go? </p><p>“It's getting dark out. I should be getting home. I have homework waiting for me.” Kurt adds.</p><p>“Let me get you a hot drink to go. It's so cold out today.” Blaine says as he gets up to get them something to drink.</p><p>“Absolutely not. You bought the coffee. I'll get this. How about a hot chocolate?” Kurt asks. </p><p>“That sounds good, Kurt. Sure.” </p><p>As Blaine puts on his coat, Kurt ordered two hot chocolates, returns to the table and places the cups down. Blaine helps him into his coat and wraps his scarf around his neck. </p><p>“Thank you, Blaine.”</p><p>“Thank you for the hot chocolate, Kurt.” </p><p>Smiling at each other, they walk out of the coffee shop and head to the subway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank each and everyone of you for your kudos and comments! I really appreciate each of you for giving me a chance and reading this story. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed the boys' coffee date. Let me know by leaving a comment. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love You Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p>
<p>In Lima, Carole is having a discussion with a colleague. “Hi Amy. You're on vacation next week, right?” </p>
<p>“Yes I am and I cannot wait! We've been swamped with patients and my family is feeling neglected. So we're taking a trip to Florida to get out of this cold and lay on the beach. I'm going to  put my feet up and soak up some sun.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like heaven! I haven't been on a vacation in a few years. Burt and I could really use one. But that's not why I stopped by. I am thinking of throwing Burt a surprise party next month and I could use your help to keep things under wrap. Like telling Burt we're going shopping or to the movies, but we will be out buying party stuff which I’ll need to stash in your house.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I'm game! Just let me know when. Burt is going to be so surprised. I'll help you any way you need. You both deserve this, of course I'll help you. Have you contacted Kurt yet?” </p>
<p>“Not yet, he's just started the semester and getting settled back into things. But I'll call him in a week or so once I pick the date. I want you and Joe there though. I have to finish these charts before I leave here today. Enjoy your vacation! We will talk when you get back.” Carole waves at Amy as she walks off. </p>
<p>“Hi honey. You're home just in time. Dinner will be ready soon as you're done with your shower.”</p>
<p>Burt kissed Carole. </p>
<p>“Something smells delicious. What are we having tonight?” Burt asks. </p>
<p>“Vegetable soup and cornbread.” </p>
<p>“Smells great, I'll be back in a few.” </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, they're sitting down to dinner. “How was work today? Anything interesting happened?” Carole asks.</p>
<p>“No, it was a good day. Business is doing well. I may have to hire another employee in a couple of months. I'll put an ad in the paper and online. How’s things at the hospital?” </p>
<p>Carole works as a registered nurse at the local hospital in Lima. “Today was pretty routine. I ran into Amy and we decided to have a girl’s day when she returns from vacation. It'll be nice to spend time together outside of the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Good for you. You deserve to get out and have some fun with your friends. This is really good, Carole. Is this Kurt’s recipe?”</p>
<p>“It is. He wanted to make sure you're eating healthy while he's not here. So he made me a recipe book of your favorite meals, but with a heart healthy version. Wait until you see what I made for dessert.”  Carol says. </p>
<p>“I am not surprised one bit. That's my boy. Always looking out for his old man.” Burt smiles. </p>
<p>"Burt, what do you say, after dinner let's go for a walk? Then when we return we'll watch that movie you've been wanting to watch on Netflix.”</p>
<p>“I like the sound of that.” Burt replies. </p>
<p>In NYC, After returning home from spending the afternoon with Blaine at Caffeine Fix, Kurt decides to text him.</p>
<p>Kurt- Hey Blaine are you busy?</p>
<p>Blaine- Hey Kurt. Nope what's up </p>
<p>Kurt- I talked so much about my mom’s music this afternoon that we didn't get a chance to discuss your song choice. What are you singing?</p>
<p>Blaine- I have enjoyed learning about your mom and her record collection. I’m actually jealous! I will be singing ‘Bring it on Home to Me’ by Sam Cooke. </p>
<p>Kurt- Great choice. I hope to have mine narrowed down before we have class. </p>
<p>Blaine- You have such a great list of songs I'm sure you'll pick an amazing song </p>
<p>Kurt- Thanks I had a good time hanging out with you today </p>
<p>Blaine- Me too 😋</p>
<p>Blaine- Can I call you? </p>
<p>Kurt- Yeah </p>
<p>“Hi.” Blaine says. </p>
<p>“Hi.” Kurt answers. </p>
<p>“I know we're both really busy. But would you like to do this again? We can work on our solos, if you're up to it.  We can come back to my place, or your place, Kurt. Wherever you're most comfortable.” Blaine added. </p>
<p>“That would be nice, Blaine. I'm off on weekends, what about you?” Kurt asks. </p>
<p>“That's great, I'm off on weekends as well. My schedule can change weekly though. Sometimes I work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The following week I work Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. So I'll always let you know my schedule for that week if we need to work on something during the week. Blaine explains.</p>
<p>“That’ll work. I’m supposed to work three evenings a week. Most of the time I work four, and sometimes I work late. Depends on what fashion emergency is happening at the moment. We’ll work it out. I’m determined to get our solos done soon. Want to study for our test next weekend? I mean, if you're not busy or have plans already.” Kurt asks.</p>
<p>“No, I'm not busy and I think that's a great idea. We can meet at the campus library or at each other's place. I'm available all weekend, except Saturday mornings.” </p>
<p>‘Nothing says I don't have a life like being available all weekend. Jesus! I'm pathetic!’ Blaine chides himself while putting his hand through his hair. </p>
<p>“That would be great. There's a few questions in the study guide that have me stumped. I've read the assigned chapters twice, Blaine. I don't know what I'm missing.” Kurt utters. </p>
<p>“About Alessandro Scarlatti?” Blaine asked.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Kurt responds.</p>
<p>“Kurt, the way the questions are worded, makes it a bit tricky. Took me a minute to figure it out. I’ll show you. That's the only composer you're having trouble with?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I was losing my mind! Thanks Blaine.” </p>
<p>Blaine beams as he turns his phone off. Still grinning as he sat down to play a new piece on the piano. He pauses and writes down the notes, then continues to play. Before he realized it, he composed an entire song. He's been playing for more than two hours. </p>
<p>Kurt grins as he hangs up his phone with Blaine. He is happy Rachel is out on a date and thankful for the privacy. He knows once she's home, she'll bombard him with questions about his time with Blaine. He decided to write his English paper and read the next chapter. Taking a page out of Blaine’s book, he's going to read ahead so he's prepared. He doesn't have anything else to do this evening. Once he's done that, he’ll work on his sketches for his portfolio. </p>
<p>But first, he needs to call Mercedes. She'll help him pick the perfect song for his solo assignment. After all, she's been singing R&amp;B before she could talk properly. He also knows that he can't hide anything from her, he'll tell her about the guy in his class whose name is Blaine. </p>
<p>“Hey Mercedes.”</p>
<p>“Hey Kurt! Good to hear from you!” Mercedes beams. </p>
<p>“Are you busy? I could use your musical expertise.” </p>
<p>“I always have time for you, Kurt. What's up?” Mercedes asks.</p>
<p>“As you know next month is Black History Month. In my music history class, we have to perform songs by African American artists from the 1960's - 1980's era. February also means Valentines Day, so it must be a love song or ballad. We have to tell why we chose the song. I want to sing one of my Mom's favorite songs that she sang to me. We will be performing the song in front of strangers. The performance must be taped and it will be shown in class. Anyway, Dad send me a list of Mom's favorite songs. She owned so many albums! Will you help me choose one?” </p>
<p>“Oh, Kurt I'd be honored to help. This is going to be so great! But first, Rachel told me you've met a guy! Why did I have to hear this from Rachel instead of you, boy? Anyway, after we're done, you're going to tell me all about him and don't leave anything out. But first let the music begin. What were your Mom’s favorite songs?”</p>
<p>“Damn Rach! I was going to tell you anyways, Cedes. I'm going to kill Rachel.” Kurt whispers. </p>
<p>Mercedes cracks up. Kurt fakes like he's angry. But they both know he sounds different, even….happy! </p>
<p>“Okay Cedes, I'm going to send you a copy of the list which I narrowed down to ten songs. From this list, help me choose one song. Some of these songs I truly forgot about.”</p>
<p>* Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone<br/>
* Always and Forever<br/>
* Isn't She Lovely<br/>
* Ain't No Mountain High Enough<br/>
* The Closer I Get To You<br/>
* You Are The Sunshine Of Life<br/>
* Endless Love<br/>
* Who's Loving You<br/>
* Just To Be Close To You<br/>
* Inseparable</p>
<p>“Dad had sent plenty more to choose from, but I decided ten were enough. Now you see my problem?” </p>
<p>Mercedes looking over the list. “Oh, Lord! This is tough, Kurt. I really love all of these songs. Let's try something, first, let's eliminate the duets and group numbers. Now I want you to tell me which song you remember her singing to you the most. Which song was close to your heart? Just close your eyes and relax, now try to remember…”</p>
<p>Kurt closes his eyes, he sees his Mom. She's tucking him into bed. He's laughing because she's tickling him. </p>
<p>“You are so ticklish, my sweet boy!” </p>
<p>“No I'm not! I'm not laughing, see!” Kurt exclaims as he tried his hardest not to laugh. </p>
<p>“Oh, you're not? What are those sounds I'm hearing? Sounds like laughter to me. Burt do you hear anything?” Laughter and snickering buzzes through the room as Kurt tries to contain his giggles. </p>
<p>“I'm hearing something, Liz.” Burt murmurs as he tries to push down his own chuckling.</p>
<p>She tickles Kurt again. “So you're not ticklish, huh?” He burst out laughing!</p>
<p>“Mom, I call uncle! I call uncle!” Kurt shouts. Giggles and laughter could be heard throughout the house! </p>
<p>“Alright. Fair enough.” Elizabeth says as she kisses his forehead and tucks him in again. With a smile on her face she asks her sweet boy, </p>
<p>“What book would you like Daddy to read tonight?” </p>
<p>“This one.” He hands Burt his favorite book,  Love You Forever. His dad reads it for what seems like the hundredth time. He even sings the lyrics in the book....‘I'll Love You Forever. I'll Like You For Always. As Long As I'm Living, My Baby You'll Be.’ After the story was read, his mom always ends the night with a song. She tries to sing a different song every night. She began to sing…..</p>
<p>‘You are the sunshine of my life<br/>
That's why I'll always be around<br/>
You are the apple of my eye<br/>
Forever you'll stay in my heart<br/>
I feel like this is the beginning…’</p>
<p>With tears falling down his face. He opens his eyes. He remembers. He actually remembers! He wipes the tears away with his sleeve. Mercedes hears a whimper. </p>
<p>“Oh Kurt, are you okay?” She asks with so much concern in her voice. </p>
<p>“I'm fine, Cedes. It just hit me like a ton of bricks is all. I miss her. I miss her so much! I haven't thought about this in forever.” He whispers. After a few moments of silence, he says. “But Cedes? I found my song!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Children’s book- Love You Forever by Robert Munsch<br/>
Elizabeth’s Playlist<br/>
You Are The Sunshine Of My Life by Stevie Wonder<br/>
Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone by Bill Withers<br/>
Always and Forever by Heatwave<br/>
Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder<br/>
Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye &amp; Tammi Terrell<br/>
The Closer I Get To You by Roberta Flack &amp; Donny Hathaway<br/>
You Are The Sunshine Of Life by Stevie Wonder<br/>
Endless Love by Diana Ross &amp; Lionel Richie<br/>
Who's Loving You by The Jackson 5<br/>
Just To Be Close To You by the Commodores<br/>
Inseparable by Natalie Cole</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello. I decided to post three chapters this week instead of two. Like a lil post-Valentine's gift from me to you! I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoying the story. Shout out and thank you for the kudos and comments. Keep them coming! All mistakes are mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BESSIE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Dr. Howell walks in, “How's everyone doing today? Ready for this quiz?” The class groans. “Alright, I want to talk about something real quick. Your final performance in this class will be a duet with your partner. You can choose any artists or group you want from the ‘70’s. Any genre. Once again, I'd like to know why you chose said artists. You will perform on stage in the theater. I hope some of you have taped your performance already. If not, you need to get that done before moving on to your duet. The duet will take place over April and May. There will be a sign up sheet next week. You know the drill, any questions you may have feel free to email me, or drop by my office during office hours. Now it's time for our quiz. Don't forget we're having a test next week. Let's put all notes away please.” The professor smiles so brightly as he passes out the quiz. </p><p>Leaving class, Kurt and Blaine walks out together. "Kurt, how do you think you did on the quiz?” </p><p>“I think I did okay.”</p><p>“I'm sure you aced it. Want to rehearse at my place after class? I know Wes will be studying on campus until late.” </p><p>Kurt shouts as he rushes to class, “sure, meet me after my next class in front of Union Hall.”  </p><p>They rode the subway to Blaine’s apartment. Chatting about the students in their classes. “I swear Blaine, this guy in my English class doesn't know the difference between the words         there, their, and they're. We're working together on a paper for a group project with two others and I'm constantly correcting his grammar on his paper. I'm no orthographer, but It's like being in class with a third grader. Only the third grader knows the correct usage of the words!” Blaine finds himself dying with laughter! He loves to hear Kurt go off. It's one of the things he likes about him. ‘Kurt is so passionate, warm and caring.’ He thinks to himself.  </p><p>They reach Blaine’s apartment building. A doorman holds the door for them. “Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson.” </p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Pulido. Please call me Blaine. This is my friend, Kurt Hummel. He is visiting today.”</p><p>“Sorry Sir, You know I can't. Company policy. Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel. You two have a good afternoon.” </p><p>“Same to you, Mr. Pulido. Please tell Mrs. Pulido I loved the holiday cookies she sent me. They were absolutely delicious!” Blaine comments. </p><p>“I'll let her know. Good day, Sir.” He grins. </p><p>“A doorman, Blaine! Wow!” Blaine shrugs.<br/>
They take the elevator to the eleventh floor. </p><p>Blaine’s apartment is really nice. He lives on the Upper West Side. It is tastefully decorated. The apartment is done in black and white, a splash of gray and yellow here and there. They removed their shoes at the door and hung their coats up on the rack.</p><p>Kurt looks around admiring the apartment, “Your place is amazing, Blaine. Wow.”</p><p>“Thank you. Would you like something to drink? We have water, juice, Diet Coke, I can make coffee, or hot chocolate? We even have marshmallows.” </p><p>“Whoa, marshmallows, huh? Big ones or the miniatures? </p><p>“Both.” Blaine says proudly. </p><p>“I think I'll have that hot chocolate. You had me at marshmallows!” Kurt winks. </p><p>“Want to come in the kitchen with me?” </p><p>“Sure,” Kurt replied. </p><p>“Kurt have you decided where you want to perform? I'm thinking of singing in Central Park. It's close by and there's always a nice crowd there.”</p><p>“I told you my mom passed away. I didn't tell you how. My....my mom died from cancer. I'm thinking about singing in the cancer ward at the children's hospital.”</p><p>“Oh Kurt, I didn't know. She sounds like such an amazing woman. The children's hospital? That's an excellent idea.” </p><p>“Thanks. My mom...she was so much fun and she loved me and my dad very much. She'd have tea parties with me. Took me to shows. We would always go to the park. But most of all, she'd sing to me. When she died, my dad tried to pick up where she left off. It was hard at first. We could barely find our footing. I was a difficult child for a while, because I wanted my mom. Dad would have tea parties with me. Then Mercedes started coming for tea. We've been best friends since we were like five. Eventually Dad and I figured it out, and until he married Carole, it was just the two of us for a long time. Damn...I'm sorry. Every time we get together I bring us down.” Kurt sighs. </p><p>“No Kurt, I don't mind hearing about your life. I want to know all about you. I wished I'd met you in Ohio. Wished I could've been there for you. Your parents sound incredible. My parents worked all the time and left me with the nanny. They left me alone quite often. We're not that close now. I love hearing about your family.  Don't ever apologize for what you've been through. You are so strong, Kurt.” </p><p>Kurt looks up at Blaine with tears in his eyes. Blaine moves closer and wipes away the tears. He wiped them with his thumb. They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Blaine moved closer, put his hands on Kurt's hips, Blaine was staring at Kurt’s lips. Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes. They come together slowly, barely there kisses. So soft, but oh, so intimate. Kurt's heartbeat echoes in his ears. Time stops when their lips meet. They continue to kiss so very softly. Kurt pulls Blaine closer. Puts his hand around his neck and the other one on his face. They deepened the kiss. Their tongues greet each other. Blaine moves his hand to Kurt's face, and the other one on his waist. Blaine internally thinks about how soft Kurt's mouth is. Kurt has gone weak in the knees. They break away for a moment. Without saying a word, they decide to move this to the sofa. </p><p>Blaine smells like raspberries and tastes like chocolate and damn, Kurt can't get enough. Kurt is on top of Blaine. Blaine’s pupils are blown. He loves the way Kurt smells. Kurt always smells so clean, like lavender and vanilla. They reach for each other and are now kissing hungrily. They carefully keep their hands above the waist as it travels under their shirts. Blaine kisses Kurt’s neck and oh, God it feels so amazing. They caress each other’s backs, abs, chest, and arms.They don't know how much time passed. They couldn't care less. Finally they come up for air. Neither has ever been kissed like this before. They separate and Blaine catches his breath while staring into Kurt’s eyes. </p><p>Finally finding his voice, “I think we should practice.” </p><p>“I thought we were,” Kurt replied.</p><p>They kissed again, slowly at first, Blaine ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, waiting for permission. Kurt parted his lips eagerly, kissing him back deeply and gently. After what felt like several minutes, Blaine breaks away, as if he's in a fog, takes a deep breath and says, "let's …. let's practice our songs, Kurt.”  </p><p>Kurt helps Blaine up off the sofa. Trying to get a hold of himself, Blaine sits at the piano and begins to play. Kurt follows him and sits down next to him on the bench. Kurt is in awe of Blaine's piano skills as he warms up. Blaine begins to sing ‘Bring It On Home To Me.’ His voice is so silky. He sounds amazing! He sings with so much soul and passion. When the song ends Kurt responds with, “Blaine, your voice is so smooth, soulful even. That sounded so good.” Blaine bashfully hangs his head and smiles. </p><p>Next, Kurt sings ‘You Are The Sunshine Of My Life’, while Blaine continues to play. “Kurt that was fantastic! You are a countertenor?”</p><p> “I am.” </p><p>“Wow! Wes would've given his future firstborn to have had a countertenor in the Warblers. After practicing their song several times, they started playing around and singing Disney tunes and they sound incredible together. Singing for over two hours, Blaine asked, “Would you like to stay for dinner? Nothing special. I was planning to make chicken Alfredo, and a salad. I'll put a plate away for Wes.” </p><p>“I'd love to. But on one condition.” </p><p>“Oh, uh, what would that be?” </p><p>“You allow me to help and we do this again.”<br/>
Kurt grabs Blaine’s face and kisses him tenderly.</p><p>“Kurt, that’s two condi….” Kurt throws a pillow at Blaine.</p><p>“Smartass!” Kurt calls out. </p><p>“Come on, let's go make dinner.”  Blaine says in an indistinct voice. After washing their hands, they start dinner. As they work, they talk more about their families. Blaine tells Kurt about his older brother, Cooper. Cooper is ten years older and an actor in LA. Kurt tells Blaine about losing his stepbrother, Finn. He was killed in the Army just months ago. They hug for a moment while Blaine consoles Kurt. "Blaine, I'd like to tell you about him someday. I'm not there yet. It's too soon. Can you respect that?" 

"Of course I can, Kurt. Whenever you're ready. I'm here for you." 

Blaine make circular motions on Kurt's back while hugging him. After a few minutes, they continue cooking. Blaine hums a tune until he gets Kurt to laugh. They work well together. Like everything about them, they just click. </p><p>They sat down and ate at the kitchen’s island. “This is delicious, Blaine.” </p><p>“Thank you, and thanks for making the salad.”  While eating they chat about school gossip. Their favorite professors and their least favs. Afterwards Kurt rinses the dishes and Blaine loads the dishwasher. They moved into the living room. Sitting together on the sofa, Kurt stares at Blaine</p><p>Kurt asks, “Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Why'd you choose that song? What's the story there?” </p><p>While staring at Kurt, Blaine takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “I've always loved music. I started taking piano lessons when I was six years old. I also play guitar, bass, drums, and violin. When I was twelve, I'd ride my bike to the neighborhood grocery store for snacks. Yeah, I know, I've always had a sweet tooth.” Kurt chuckles. </p><p>“Anyway, the store owner was a very nice Black man name Mr. Bobbitt. He was about forty years old, a very kind man. Everytime I entered the store there was music playing in the background. I would stop and listen to the beat. I've never heard such beautiful melodies like that before. I would try to memorize the chords and go home to try to recapture it on the piano. Mr. Bobbitt noticed I spent more time listening to the music than actually shopping. He asked if I'd like to learn more about his “old school music””, Blaine shows with air quotes. “I said yes! So, he showed me his record collection and introduced me to the likes of Sam Cooke, Ray Charles, Ella Fitzgerald, Nat King Cole, Aretha Franklin, to name a few. Then he introduced me to Bessie. Bessie was his baby! I was so intrigued by Bessie, he asked if I wanted to touch her, I swear I almost wet myself! Before he let me touch her he taught me the terms and whatnots. Such as the head, the nut, don't you dare laugh!” Kurt cracks up at that!  Blaine continues.. “The turning keys, frets, neck, sound hole, body, bridge, and so on. </p><p>“You had me going for a moment. Bessie’s a guitar.” Kurt injected. </p><p>“Yes, but not just any old guitar.” Blaine explains. “Once I was able to show him I knew each part of Bessie, Mr. Bobbitt allowed me to hold her. I immediately started playing. I would come to the store and practiced while Mr. Bobbitt overlooked the store. He gave me a little stool to sit on out of the way. I think he was thrilled that I took such an interest in Bessie. He taught me how to play chords, change her strings and to tune her up. Taught me to care for her. So, I finally got a job working for Mr. Bobbitt at the store. Sweeping up, stocking shelves, price check, bagging groceries, things like that. I was saving my money to buy my first guitar. It was heaven to work there. All of the employees were super nice to me. The music was mesmerizing. When we weren't busy, and I'd finished all my work, he'd let me play Bessie. Being at the store beats being at home by myself.”</p><p>Blaine continues, “When Mr. Bobbitt learned my parents left me home so often, without saying a word, he'd invite me to his house to join him and his wife for dinner. Their home was always so full of life, love, music and dancing! Everything our house was not. The three of us played video games together, played music together! Mrs. Bobbitt would make sure I've done my homework first.” Blaine chuckled remembering. “I never felt out of place or like I didn't belong, Kurt.”</p><p>“After I boarded at Dalton, I didn't see them very often. We would text or call each other once a week. They would ask me every week how I was doing and if I needed anything. I'd fill them in on my week. It felt good to have someone show an interest in me. They will tell me about the store or we'd talk about a kid in Mrs. Bobbitt’s class. I didn't go home often, but when I did, I made a point to visit them first. We’d catch up with each other. I'd tell him about the Warblers and the time I made a fool of myself serenading a guy at The Gap.” Kurt eyebrows shot up. “That's a story for another time. He’d tell me about the teenager he caught trying to steal condoms. We always shared a good laugh.</p><p> Mr. Bobbit was more of a father to me than my own father, Kurt. He taught me how to shave and how to drive. To always be respectful even when people didn't deserve it. But most of all, he taught me to stand up for what is right. When I came out, he didn't care one bit that I was gay. He said no matter who I love, just promise to always be kind and treat them with respect. Mr. Bobbitt and his wife, Mrs. Bobbitt, who's an elementary school teacher, by the way, doesn't have any children. So the Bobbitt residence became my second home. This song is for them. The first song he taught me. </p><p>“When I graduated from Dalton, they came to my graduation and surprised me with a gift. Wait here.” Blaine goes into his bedroom and comes back with a guitar case. He opens it up and says, “Kurt, meet Bessie. My most prized possession.” Bessie is a Martin D-45 1975 Natural! </p><p>“Oh my gosh, Blaine! She's beautiful! He gave you Bessie?” A surprised Kurt gushes. </p><p>“Yes, at first I tried to decline. I knew how much he loves this guitar. But he told me it was time Bessie moved on to a new home. Said he no longer played her like he used to, due to arthritis. He said Bessie deserves to be played. Not kept on a wall or put away. She's too classy for that. He knew I love Bessie just as much as he did. So, I accepted her, and I promised to take very good care of her. One evening I was helping Mrs. Bobbitt in the kitchen, I asked how was Mr. Bobbitt doing with his arthritis? She looked at me strangely and said, “he doesn't have arthritis.””</p><p>“That's an incredible story, Blaine.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Blaine replies as he stares at Kurt’s lips.</p><p>Slowly they closed the gap between them and began to kiss passionately. Blaine moves to kissing Kurt’s cheeks, chin, neck, behind the ear. Blaine is so sensual. Kurt is more possessive, he pulls Blaine closer. Blaine lies back down on the sofa without breaking the kiss. Kurt’s tongue licks Blaine's bottom lip. The warm feeling of Kurt’s breath is inviting. Blaine willingly opens his mouth. Their tongues meet again. Kurt deepens the kiss. Blaine’s entire body tinkles. Kurt’s fingers curls around Blaine’s. Kurt's stomach is twisting in knots. Their emotions are deep. Blaine’s toes curls. Kurt slowly pulls away, breathing deeply,  and stares at Blaine with so much affection. </p><p>Blaine's phone beeps. He has a voicemail. “I may need to get this. It's Wes.” </p><p>“Hey Blaine, it's late I'm going to stay at Tasha’s tonight. We are now leaving the library. I don't think I could make it home if I wanted to. Have you looked outside in the last couple hours?  There’s a blizzard out here. Schools are cancelled tomorrow. Just letting you know we are about to reach her place. It's brutal out here. Stay in and stay safe. Call me when you get this message.” </p><p>Blaine looked at his watch and he didn't realize it was so late. He walks over and looks out his window, “Holy S**t!  Kurt, come look!” Kurt walks over to the window, looks out and sees the wind blowing fiercely. Everything was covered in snow. Looks as if several inches has fallen already. Visibility was almost nonexistent. </p><p>“Oh My Gosh, Blaine!” </p><p>“Kurt, why don't you call Rachel and make sure she's safe. I'm going to call Wes back.</p><p>“Hello Rachel, where are you? Are you safe? I'm afraid I may be stuck at Blaine’s. We were practicing our songs for class and lost track of time” </p><p>“Kurt, I’m home and safely in bed. They closed the diner early and let us go home before the subway stopped running. Kurt it's so bad out there. Turn on the news and stay informed. There's no way we're having classes tomorrow. In case the power goes off, I have my battery operated heater, flashlight, candles, food, and bottled water. I stopped at the bodega on the way home to pick up a few things.” Rachel phone beeps, “Hey, my dads are calling, I have to go. I will call you in the morning, okay? Love you!”</p><p>“Love you too, Rach.” Suddenly he heard the phone click. She'd hung up. With his hands through his hair, “I feel like a horrible roommate!” Kurt mumbles to himself. </p><p>“How's Rachel?” </p><p>“Oh, I didn't know you were off the phone. She's fine. They closed the diner early to let everyone get home before the storm started. Apparently everyone knew about it but us.” </p><p>“That's good, that they let them go home, not that we didn't know about it.” Blaine adds. </p><p>“How's Wes?”</p><p>“He's okay. He was just letting me know he wouldn't be able to make it home and making sure I was in.”  </p><p>“Can we turn on the news?” Kurt asked. </p><p>“Of course. Come sit with me.” Blaine taps the seat next to him. “I'm sorry for keeping you out so late. Looks like you're stuck here. Let's see how long this storm is supposed to last.” </p><p>“They're calling it the worst storm in five years. 25 inches of snow is expected to fall! The city is shut down and only essential workers are allowed on the roads. The mayor has declared a state of emergency! Everyone must take this storm seriously. Tomorrow is going to be a very tough day. Once again they're urging everyone to stay indoors. This has been NBC News in New York.”</p><p>Blaine clicks the TV off. “It's worse than I imagined. I'm so sorry you're stuck here. Well we do have food. I'm thankful that Wes is adamant about grocery shopping weekly. It's late. Why don't I make up my bed for you and I'll take Wes’ bed? I'll loan you pajamas and a toothbrush. Also any products in my bathroom you're welcome to them.” </p><p>“Blaine I can sleep on the couch. You don't have to do that.”</p><p>“Kurt, we have two perfectly good bedrooms here. There's no need to sleep on the sofa. Going through his drawers, here’s some clean pajamas and a toothbrush. Oh, and here's a brand new pack of briefs. We can wash your clothes you're wearing tomorrow. Towels are in the linen closet in the bathroom. Help yourself to anything you need. I'm going to go and finish changing the bed for you.” </p><p>After changing the bed, Blaine went back to the kitchen to put Wes’ food away, check the locks, turn off the lights, then headed to take a quick shower in Wes’ bathroom. When he came out, Kurt was in bed. He knocked on the door, then opened it slowly. “Goodnight, Kurt. There's books on the shelves if you'd like to read. Also there's the remote to the television on the bedside table. You're welcome to both.”</p><p>“You're very kind, Blaine. But I think I'm going to fall asleep soon. Goodnight.” </p><p>“Night, Kurt.”  Blaine calls out as he closes the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the extra chapter as promised. Hope you like it. Gives you a glimpse into Blaine's childhood. Also they kissed!! Thanks for the kudos and comments. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Enjoy your weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Kurt woke up a little disoriented the next morning. It took a moment to realize where he was. He's at Blaine's, sleeping in Blaine's bed. He got a better look around in the daylight. Blaine's bedroom is styled contemporary with large windows. Natural light is peeping through the yellow curtains. Colors of white, black and gray fill the room. The walls are painted gray, the duvet is white, with a gray blanket folded at the foot of the bed. There's a black desk and chair in the corner facing the window. </p><p>He reached for his phone to check for alerts from NYADA. School is closed. The city is shut down for the day. On the foot of the bed was a note, a pair of sweats and a Dalton hoodie. ‘Kurt these should fit you’- B. He smiles and heads into the bathroom to dress. </p><p>He enters the kitchen and sees Blaine fixing breakfast, blueberry pancakes and sausages, orange juice has been poured, coffee is brewing. “Kurt! You're just in time. I see you found the clothes, they fit perfectly.” He's wearing Blaine’s hoodie and Wes’ sweatpants. </p><p>“Thank you, smells good in here. Blueberry pancakes?” Kurt inhales. </p><p>“Yep. Please be seated.” Blaine pulled out a chair. “As you know the city is close today. So I thought we’d dress comfortably and have a movie marathon. Do you have homework you need to do first?” </p><p>“Nope, no homework for me.” Kurt shakes his head.  </p><p>“Very good then, let's eat.” Blaine placed a plate in front of Kurt. </p><p>They discussed the weather, their classes, roommates, and their jobs while eating. They talked about everything under the sun but what happened last night. They seem to be avoiding talking about those kisses. </p><p>“Blaine, you cooked, I'll clean up. Why don't you check Netflix and see what show we'll binge watch today?” He starts to clear the dishes. </p><p>“Kurt, you don't have to do that.”</p><p>“Hey, I don't mind. You allowed me to stay, gave me your bed and cooked breakfast. The least I can do is clean the dishes. Now, go.” </p><p>Blaine obeyed and headed to the living room to find something to watch today. After looking through Netflix, he decided on Scandal.<br/>
Kurt walks in, “did you find anything?” </p><p>“How about Scandal?” Blaine asked.</p><p>“I love that show! Let's watch it from last season? I'm so behind.” Kurt sits on the sofa. Blaine handed him a throw off the back of the sofa. They watched three episodes before falling asleep. Kurt is lying on his side with his back against the sofa and Blaine is in front of him. Kurt’s arms are draped around Blaine’s waist. The throw is thrown over them.  </p><p>Blaine woke up first. Sees Kurt arms around him and lays there. He wouldn't dare move until Kurt wakes up. So he quietly watches Scandal. Muting the tv and turning on the captions. </p><p>Kurt is buzzing. Well, his phone is buzzing in his jeans, and finally Kurt wakes up. “I'm awake. Blaine, let me get up to get my phone out of my pocket.”</p><p>“Sure, let me get up.” Moving off the sofa so Kurt could get up. </p><p>Kurt reached into incredibly tight jeans and pulled out his phone. “My Dad.” He mouths as he answers. </p><p>Blaine leaves the room to give Kurt some privacy. </p><p>“Hey Dad.” </p><p>“Kurt. I heard about the storm there. Are you safe?” Are you and Rachel keeping warm? I know the loft gets pretty cold during temperatures like this. Do you have enough blankets?” </p><p>“Dad, I'm not at home. I was working on a song with a friend from class and lost track of time. I'm at his place. But I'm safe and warm. I’ve checked on Rachel, she's fine.”</p><p>“So you're in the dorms? Isn't that a little cramped? Not that I want you trying to get home in this weather.”  </p><p>“No Dad, I'm not on campus either. My friend and I were studying our songs at his apartment. He has a piano. His roommate called and said he wouldn't be able to get home due to the weather and I should stay put as well.” </p><p>“Who's this guy you're stuck with? I'm not sure I like the sound of this, Kurt.”</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes. “His name is Blaine. He's in my class, he's my partner for the whole semester. He's been nothing but a gentleman, Dad.” </p><p>“He's not gay, is he?”</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Kurt asked defensively. </p><p>“Kurt…”</p><p>“He's gay.” Kurt admitted while closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. A headache is coming on. </p><p>“Why does this sound like one of those romance  novels Carole loves to read?” </p><p>“Dad you're being ridiculous. Nothing has happened since we've learned about the storm.” </p><p>“Let me speak to him.” Burt commands. </p><p>“Absolutely not, Dad.”</p><p>“So my son is shacked up in a snowstorm with God knows who? I'm not liking the sound of this one bit, Kurt!” Burt removed his cap and rubbed his head. </p><p>“Dad may I remind you that I am an adult and if I had to be “shacked up,” as you call it, with anyone, this is probably the safest place for me to be. Trust me, Dad.” </p><p>“I do trust you. But I don't trust him. Hell, I don't even know him. Never heard of him until now. Just...be careful, Kurt.” </p><p>“Always. Dad, just trust me. He's a good guy and we're friends.”</p><p>Burt and Kurt talked more about the storm. How much snow they're expecting in Lima. The whole east coast is under winter weather advisory. Watching the news, Burt mentioned it looks like Kurt will be stuck there another night. Kurt promised he's safe here. That Blaine is his friend and he will call him tomorrow. They hung up after saying goodbye and I love you. </p><p>Kurt looks around for Blaine and hears him moving about in the kitchen. </p><p>“Sorry about that. My Dad was worried about me that's all. He seems to be a little overprotective at times. What are you doing?” </p><p>“Kurt, that's fine, he loves you. I'm making turkey sandwiches since we slept through lunch. I'm trying to figure out what to cook for dinner tonight. What are you in the mood for?”</p><p>“How about you let me cook tonight? I've been cooking since I was eight years old. I'm sure I can come up with something.” Looking in the fridge, “you like broccoli cheddar soup?” Kurt asks. </p><p>With a big smile on his face, “I do. Can't say I've had any in quite some time.” </p><p>They ate their sandwiches in the living room and watched more episodes of Scandal. Wes called to check in. Kurt called Rachel to see how she's doing. She's practicing her singing and dancing  without Kurt there to complain about the noise. Mr. Bobbitt texted Blaine to make sure he was safe. He assured him, he hasn't left the apartment since the storm hit. </p><p>Blaine turned off the TV and sat at the piano. Inviting Kurt to sit with him. He started playing a familiar tune. Bruno Mars’ Count On Me. “Sing with me.” Kurt smiled and joined him at the piano. Their voices sound amazing together. </p><p>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea<br/>
I'll sail the world to find you<br/>
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see<br/>
I'll be the light to guide you</p><p>We find out what we're made of<br/>
When we are called to help our friends in need</p><p>You can count on me<br/>
Like 1, 2, 3<br/>
I'll be there<br/>
And I know when I need it<br/>
I can count on you<br/>
Like 4, 3, 2<br/>
You'll be there<br/>
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do</p><p>If you're tossin' and you're turnin'<br/>
And you just can't fall asleep<br/>
I'll sing a song beside you<br/>
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<br/>
Every day I will remind you</p><p>We find out what we're made of<br/>
When we are called to help our friends in need</p><p>You can count on me<br/>
Like 1, 2, 3<br/>
I'll be there<br/>
And I know when I need it<br/>
I can count on you<br/>
Like 4, 3, 2<br/>
You'll be there<br/>
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do</p><p>You'll always have my shoulder when you cry<br/>
I'll never let go, never say goodbye<br/>
You know</p><p>You can count on me<br/>
Like 1, 2, 3<br/>
I'll be there<br/>
And I know when I need it<br/>
I can count on you<br/>
Like 4, 3, 2<br/>
And you'll be there</p><p>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do<br/>
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you</p><p>They spent hours singing together. Kurt surprised Blaine by playing the piano. They sang song after song until Kurt mentioned it's time to cook dinner. Blaine’s stomach responded with a growl. Embarrassed, he drops his head. Laughing, Kurt said, “it's time to feed you.” </p><p>They ate dinner in comfortable silence. Neither felt the need to talk. It's like they've known each other for years. Completely at ease with one another. </p><p>Later they watched The Little Mermaid. Yep, they're both Disney Geeks. When the movie ended, they decided to get some sleep. Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead. “Goodnight, Kurt. I'm going to bed.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Blaine.” Kurt says as he walked towards Blaine’s bedroom. </p><p>Kurt only spent a moment thinking about the forehead kiss. ‘What does it mean? Does it mean anything at all? Do friends kiss? Not like we did that’s for sure’. Tired, Kurt showered and got into bed. He answered a few work emails, then shut his computer off. A few minutes later, Kurt is sleeping peacefully. Best sleep he's gotten in weeks. </p><p>Across the hall, Blaine is wide awake. Trying to decipher his feelings. Feelings he has for his friend. He doesn't want to lose Kurt as a friend. He's special and he'd do anything for him. Tossing and turning, still can't fall asleep. He gives up, goes across the hall to where Kurt is sleeping. He quietly knocks on the door. “Kurt...Kurt.” He opens the door, Kurt is sound asleep. “Kurt.” Kurt slowly opens his eyes. </p><p>“Can't sleep?” </p><p>Blaine shakes his head no. </p><p>“Come, get in.” He pulled back the duvet to allow Blaine to get in. Blaine quickly climbed into bed. Kurt throws his arms over Blaine. Blaine is the little spoon. Kurt begins to sing softly…...<br/>
‘You can count on me<br/>
Like 1, 2, 3<br/>
I'll be there<br/>
And I know when I need it<br/>
I can count on you<br/>
Like 4, 3, 2<br/>
And you'll be there’</p><p>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do<br/>
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you’</p><p>Smiling, Kurt looks over at Blaine and sees he's fast asleep. Blaine is content, he's right where he needed to be….in Kurt’s arms. </p><p>The next morning Kurt woke up early. He decided to ease out of bed quietly, get dress and make breakfast. Turning on the news in the living room with the volume low, not wanting to wake Blaine. He watched it with closed captions. The city is still shut down.The snow is expected to come to an end this morning after thirty six hours! The city was still under a state of emergency. It was impossible to maneuver around with gusty winds of forty miles per hour. Kurt turned the TV off and headed to the kitchen. He decides to make an easy breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. He quickly got to work. As the bacon was sizzling, he put out the jam, and juice. He set out the place setting for two. The coffee was brewing. He knew the smell of coffee would wake Blaine up soon. </p><p>Sure enough, Blaine comes into the kitchen yawning. Still in his pajamas, “good morning, Kurt.” </p><p>“Good morning, Blaine. Here's your coffee.” </p><p>“Thank you. Kurt, I'm sorry about last night.”</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I did.” Blaine replied. </p><p>Kurt looked at Blaine and asked, “Then what are you apologizing for?” </p><p>“I never want you to be uncomfortable around me. Ever. If I made you uncomfortable I am sorry.” </p><p>“Blaine, you couldn't sleep so we slept in the same bed. That's all that happened. We. Slept. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Now let's sit down and eat while everything is hot.” </p><p>Blaine smiles and sits down to eat. “This is delicious, Kurt. Thank you for making breakfast. What's happening outside?”</p><p>“The snow is expected to end in a couple hours.They're asking everyone to stay off the roads, stay inside so they can plow and clear the snow away. The plan is to get the city back running by this evening. Trains are still down for now, though. I should be able to get home sometime this evening. Thank you for your hospitality.”  </p><p>Blaine puts his hand over Kurt’s hand, “Kurt, you're more than welcome here. Always, okay?” </p><p>“Okay, thank you.” After a few seconds he asks “What are we doing today?” </p><p>Blaine turns on his music and blasts it throughout  his iHome speakers. They eat while listening to Top 40 Hits. Once they're done eating, Blaine suggested, “Leave the dishes, Let's dance!” They dance all around the kitchen while making silly faces at one another. Kurt moves to the living room, Blaine follows. Kurt does his famous shimmie moves while Blaine twirls and dances. Kurt laughed and Blaine thinks he has never heard anything more beautiful in his life! They sing along to the music and Kurt’s voice is so angelic and so soothing. Blaine has it bad!</p><p>Blaine finally gets dressed, while Kurt works on his sketches. When Blaine comes back he decides to read. They're comfortable working side by side. Neither are bored or tired of the other. They find each other exhilarating, enjoyable and fascinating. Yet, they don't feel the need to fill every moment of their day with chatter. They even enjoy the quiet times together. </p><p>Kurt finally arrived home around 8:00 p.m. With so many others trying to get home as well, it took him over two hours to get to Bushwick. He slides the door to the loft open. He caught an armful of Rachel. “Kurt! You're home! I'm so glad to see you! I've been practicing my songs and keeping myself busy but there's only so much even I can do! How are you? Are you okay? You seem kind of sullen.” Kurt hugs Rachel back. </p><p>“Rach, it took a long time to get home tonight. I'm just really cold and tired. I would've taken a cab but there wasn't any available. Even though I borrowed extra layers from Blaine, it's effing freezing out there! I'm going to take a bath and warm up. I'll be back after my bath, okay? I haven't done my facial in days!” While walking to his room, he paused, looking back over his shoulders, “And Rachel…. it's good to be home.” </p><p>She smiles at him. “Glad you're home too, Kurt.” </p><p>As he heads to his room and undresses. He runs a bath. He plans to take a long hot, relaxing bubble bath.</p><p>An hour and half later he texted Blaine. </p><p>Kurt- Hey Blaine. I'm home. Been home since eight. It's so cold out there. Thanks for letting me borrow extra clothes.</p><p>Blaine- I'm glad you're safely home. I was about to call you. You're very welcome. </p><p>Kurt phone beeps, it's Blaine. </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Kurt, I want to do this right. I want to do this before I lose my nerves.”</p><p>“Blaine what's wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing's wrong. I have enjoyed the last few days with you. We seem to get along so well, don't you think?”</p><p>“You did? I..I thought, Blaine I thought you may have had some regrets. I mean you stopped....” Kurt stutters before being interrupted by Blaine. </p><p>“Kurt, I didn't want to take advantage of the situation. I didn't want to take advantage of YOU! I really care about you, Kurt. Just let me get this out. If you want to tell me to fuck off, I won't bother you again.” Blaine inhales and exhales slowly. “Kurt, would you go out on a date with me this Friday night? Not for a class assignment, a date-date?”</p><p>Now it's Kurt’s time to exhale. Stunned, he didn't see that coming.</p><p> “Kurt?”</p><p>“Blaine I...I care about you, too. Yeah!  Yes, I'll go out on a date-date with you.”  They both laughed. </p><p>“You will?”</p><p>“Yes, I will. Goodnight, Blaine. I'll see you in class tomorrow.” </p><p>“Night, Kurt and sweet dreams. See you tomorrow.” They hung up. </p><p>Kurt will have the sweetest dreams tonight. Blaine won't have any trouble falling asleep either. But first...</p><p>“KURT! COME TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AT BLAINE’S!” Rachel yells.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, “make some popcorn, I’m coming, Rachel!” </p><p>Songs:<br/>
Count On Me by Bruno Mars</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im so sorry this is late. Yesterday was busy with doctor appointments and vaccinations.  I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I know what you were expecting, but I decided to go a different route. Were the boys cockblocked by Burt? Or did Blaine have an epiphany? Tell me your thoughts. Still hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Klaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>The rest of the week seemed to drag by. Due to the short school week, instructors were doubling up on the assignments. Work was hectic and crazy. Isabelle had asked Kurt to stay late both nights this week. Kurt was up until midnight doing his homework Thursday night. Kurt was busy. But the one bright spot was seeing Blaine in Music History. Blaine had reserved a music room on campus so they could rehearse on their solos. Once they were done, they grabbed a sandwich and coffee for lunch. Then headed to their next classes. This worked out well for them since both had to go straight to work afterwards. </p>
<p>Both had interesting jobs. Blaine got to meet new up and coming artists who used the studio. His bosses, Ryan and Jonathan were really great to work for. He's learning so much about the music business. He's learned how to use DAW, or Digital Audio Workstation, a software application for editing, recording, and creating audio files. When things are slow, they don't mind Blaine doing his schoolwork. As long as all his work was complete. </p>
<p>“Kurt can you stay late tonight? I know it's Friday but we have to get this article out.” Isabelle said as she met Kurt at his desk. </p>
<p>“Here's my article. If it's okay with you, I can only stay an extra couple hours tonight. I have a date! </p>
<p>Isabelle inquired excitedly. “Ohh, do tell!” </p>
<p>“Just a guy in my class asked me out.”</p>
<p>“Would this be the guy you were holed up with from Monday afternoon until Wednesday night?” </p>
<p>“Blaine. His name is Blaine and we're friends. I'd like to get home in time to change. I can make it up to you next week?”</p>
<p>“No you won't. You do more than your share around here. I'll have Jackson stay tonight. I've noticed he's been leaving early when he thinks no one's watching. You, go on home now, and get ready to wow this man! I want to hear all about it on Monday, though!” Isabelle pointed at him. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much! You really are the greatest!” Kurt quickly packed up his things and proceeded to leave the office. </p>
<p>Happy he was able to leave work early to properly prepare for his date tonight with Blaine. Kurt is ready. He's wearing black Gucci jeans, blue and black Gucci button up shirt, blue wool knitted cashmere scarf, his black knee high boots and a black woolen trench coat. </p>
<p>At approximately 7:00 pm Blaine knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door. “Hi, you must be Blaine. I'm Rachel. It's so good to finally meet you. I've seen you around campus. Didn't you perform at the Winter Ball last semester? I never forget a face or a voice ...” </p>
<p>“Breathe Rachel, let the man in before you interrogate him. Sorry about her. But I warned you.” </p>
<p>Blaine chuckled and handed Kurt a single red rose. “This is for you.” Kurt smiled, took the rose and smelled it. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Blaine.”</p>
<p>“You're welcome. You look incredible tonight, Kurt!” </p>
<p>“You don't look too bad yourself! Let me put this in water real quick. Will just be a minute. Have a seat.” </p>
<p>Blaine looks around, “I love your place.” Blaine looks around at the spacious loft with exposed brick walls, and vintage furnishing. </p>
<p> “Thank you,” Kurt responded. </p>
<p>Rachel sits next to Blaine on the couch. “So Blaine, tell me about yourself.” </p>
<p>“Rach, not now. We're walking out the door in one minute. We have reservations. Some other time, okay? Let's go, Blaine.”  Blaine helped Kurt into his coat. </p>
<p>“It was a pleasure to meet you, Rachel.”</p>
<p>Blaine was wearing his hair a little differently tonight. The curls are loose, and Kurt is loving it. He wore a blue Brooks Brothers pea coat, dark blue jeans, a blue cardigan with a red and blue striped shirt underneath. He was wearing red patent leather shoes. </p>
<p>They had reservations at Mazzat, a Mediterranean restaurant with great reviews. Neither had been before. Once they were seated, looking over the menu, Kurt decided on Chicken Kebab with Hummus. While Blaine ordered Grilled Salmon. They placed their order and the waitress returned with their drinks. Kurt commented on the decor. They had a moment of shyness. </p>
<p>“Tonight Kurt, let's not talk about school, roommates or work. Let's enjoy our date. Let's just enjoy our time together. I hope you like the food and the company.”</p>
<p>“I'm sure I will, and I'm starving. As far as the company goes, you haven't disappointed me yet.” Kurt winked. </p>
<p>Their food arrived and they began to eat. It was as delicious as they had heard. They ate off each other's plate just like in the cafeteria. They laughed at each other’s jokes, and enjoyed just being together. They play as if they're old friends then the conversation took a serious turn. Blaine was quiet for a few seconds, then he spoke again. “These past few weeks getting to know you have been the best weeks of my life, Kurt. It feels like I've known you forever. Now that I've found you, I don't want to ever be without you. Kurt, what I'm trying to say is, will you be my boyfriend? Kurt, breathing deeply, can't believe Blaine Anderson wants to be his boyfriend. “Kurt?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yes.” Kurt answered. Blaine moved to sit next to Kurt and kissed him. Right there in the middle of the restaurant. He gently held Kurt’s face while he kissed him so sweetly. After they broke apart, grinning, he went back to his seat. Smiling like an idiot, Kurt took Blaine’s hands across the table. Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes. </p>
<p>‘My boyfriend! This beautiful man is mine!’ Blaine said internally.  </p>
<p>‘My boyfriend! Blaine Anderson and I are dating!’ Kurt’s inner thoughts.</p>
<p>Blaine ran his thumb across Kurt’s knuckles. They continued to hold hands and grin at each other. </p>
<p>The waitress returned, “ready for dessert?” </p>
<p>Kurt looked at Blaine and asked, “Do you like cheesecake?”</p>
<p>“I love cheesecake, Kurt.”</p>
<p>“We're going to get along just fine!” Kurt claimed and Blaine chuckled.</p>
<p>A loud rapping came from the front of the loft. Someone’s at the door. Someone is banging on the door at 7:00 am on a Saturday morning! Who the hell can it be? Kurt pulled the covers over his head. The noise continued. ‘Can't be Jehovah Witnesses this early! They're persistent that's for sure. Maybe they'll go away.’ Kurt thought. Kurt is suffering from sleep deprivation. Once again, he tried to go back to sleep. TUT TUT TUT TUT!</p>
<p>Yawning and rubbing their eyes, Rachel and Kurt both headed to the door together. They're not expecting anyone, Kurt picked up their baseball bat. “Shhh” Kurt gestured at Rachel. TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT! Rachel slides the door open forcefully and Kurt jumps out with the bat!</p>
<p>“Jesus! You two sleep like the dead! I've been out here for 20 minutes!”  Santana. Santana comes in rolling two suitcases with her. Santana is here. What the hell? </p>
<p>Still yawning, Rachel asked, “Santana what are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“I'm here to stay for awhile. Remember you told me if I'm ever in New York, to stop by? Well, I'm stopping by….for a while.” Santana announced. </p>
<p>Kurt looked at Rachel with wide eyes! “Look Satan, I mean Santana, old habits...hard to break”, Kurt whispered that last part. “Santana, we don't have room or an extra bed.” </p>
<p>“I'll sleep with the dwarf until I score a bed.” I'm tired. Where's the bed, Yentl?” </p>
<p>“Oh no, no, no, you're sleeping on the couch, for now. Let me get you some blankets.” Rachel goes and grabs extra blankets. </p>
<p>Santana looked at Kurt, “I came because Kentucky sucks, I'm here now. I need sleep. End of story.” </p>
<p>After setting up the couch, they left her and went back to their rooms to try and get some sleep. “We’ll figure it out once we're fully awake. Let's just try to get some sleep before dealing with this.” Kurt mumbled. </p>
<p>Kurt sleeps until 11:00. It had been a busy week. Once he's up, he goes out into the living area and sees Rachel talking to Santana. “Kurt, you're up. There's fresh coffee in the kitchen.”  </p>
<p>“Thanks, Rach.” He goes to get a cup and grab some coffee. He's no good until he's had his caffeine. Once he's sipped his coffee, he sits down between the two girls. “So what really brings you to New York?” </p>
<p>“I needed a change. What better place to go than New York City? I was miserable there. Look, I'll get a job and pay one-third of the rent. Maybe put a bed over there in the corner. What's up with the no wall?” Santana looking around at the loft. </p>
<p>Kurt rolled his eyes and decided to leave it for now. “I'm gonna go get dressed. We will talk more later.” He heads to the shower. While in the shower he let himself reminisce about his date with Blaine last night. Blaine is so sweet! They shared a slice of cheesecake and Blaine fed him so seductively. Thinking about Blaine is doing things to him. No, he thinks. Not while the girls are right outside the door. He quickly finished showering, did his facial, and dressed.</p>
<p>Blaine and Wes have done their weekly shopping, cleaned the apartment and are in the process of putting away the laundry.  “Why are you smiling? What's going on with you?” You've had this goofy grin on your face all morning.”  </p>
<p>“Kurt and I are dating. He's my boyfriend and I'm just...happy!” He announced excitedly. </p>
<p>Wes pulled him in for a hug. “Blaine, that's great! I'm so happy for you! Invite him over for dinner, just us..I'd like to meet him.”</p>
<p>“We’re both pretty busy, but I'll ask him.” </p>
<p>“If he's responsible for that huge grin you've been sporting lately, I can't wait to meet him.” </p>
<p>“He's amazing, Wes! He's beautiful, kind, smart, caring, brave, and Wes...he's a countertenor from Lima, Ohio!” </p>
<p>“You’re shitting me? Lima, Ohio? A countertenor? I would've given my future firstborn to have had a countertenor in the Warblers! Bring this man home so I can meet him! Wait until I tell David! David will need to fly in and meet him, too.” Wes is now talking to himself. </p>
<p>“Wes let's not scare him away, I really, really like to keep him around. So, hold off on bringing  David into the city, okay? Please?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Blaine.”</p>
<p>Blaine's not so convinced Wes is listening. But he lets it slide. </p>
<p>“If we're done here, I'm going to get changed and head out to Tasha’s. I'm taking her to dinner tonight.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good. I think I'll go call Kurt.” </p>
<p>“Hey Kurt.”</p>
<p>“Hi Blaine.”</p>
<p>Blaine smiled into the phone. “It's so good to hear your voice. Is that weird?”</p>
<p>”No, it's not weird. It's good to hear your voice as well. Especially after the morning I’ve had.” Kurt griped. </p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“A friend from high school showed up at 7am and said she's moving in. Said friend and Rachel do not have the best relationship. Things are going to be crazy around here, Blaine!”</p>
<p>“What? That's insane. She didn't call ahead or ask beforehand?” </p>
<p>“Nope, that's not her style. Just showed up banging on the door until we woke up.” Kurt rubbed his forehead. </p>
<p>“Kurt, you're always welcome here if you need to get away. Matter of fact, Wes is leaving in about an hour and won't be back until tomorrow night. My door is always open, and I sorta miss you.” He whispered. </p>
<p>Kurt swore his heart stopped for just a couple seconds. </p>
<p>“I sorta miss you, too. But Blaine, I don't want to impose. I don't want to be a bother.” </p>
<p>“You could never impose or be a bother. Kurt, I love spending time with you. Besides, we can practice our songs one last time before we videotape it. We'll even pick out our duet. Bring your Mom’s list.”</p>
<p>Kurt moved the phone to the other side.“You're sure?” </p>
<p>“I'm more than sure. See you soon?”</p>
<p>“I'll see you soon.”</p>
<p>As he hangs up the phone, he hears shouting in Rachel's room. “God, they've already started,” Kurt sighed. He puts his MacBook and charger inside his messenger bag. Make sure he has all his homework, checked his hair, and puts on his coat. He hesitated for a moment, went back and grabbed something and walked out. The weather is nice today. Not as cold as it's been. The sun is shining. He’s looking forward to spending the day with his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel.” The doorman greeted him. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Pulido.”</p>
<p>“Go on up, Mr. Anderson is expecting you.”  </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>Kurt walked toward the elevator to go to the eleventh floor. When he gets to Blaine’s door, before he knocks the door opens. “Hi there, Kurt, right?</p>
<p>“Yes. You must be Wes. Nice to finally meet you.”  </p>
<p>“Same. Please come in. Blaine has spoken so highly of you. Blaine, Kurt is here.”  </p>
<p>“Hey Kurt! I see you've met Wes.” They peck on the lips. </p>
<p>Kurt smiled and replied, “I have.” </p>
<p>“Wes was just leaving. Don't want to be late for your dinner reservations, do we now?” </p>
<p>“I get the hint. Kurt, it was a pleasure to meet you. Before I leave, Blaine and I were thinking about inviting you to dinner. Just the three of us. I really want to hear about you being a countertenor.”</p>
<p>Before Kurt could speak. “Wes, go. Say hello to Tasha for me.” Blaine shoved Wes out the door and closed it. “Finally, we're alone. Now give your boyfriend a proper kiss.”  </p>
<p>“Gladly.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, while Blaine pulled Kurt closer with his hands on his hips. They kissed passionately. </p>
<p>“What do you want to do today? We could walk over to Central Park. Anything you want.” </p>
<p>“What would you say to just staying in? Relaxing, watching Netflix, eating takeout, just chilling? It's been a helluva week. And I can't think of anything better than to cuddle up with you and watch TV.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you want to Netflix and Chill? Why, Kurt!” Kurt's cheeks turned red. </p>
<p>Blaine realized Kurt is a little uncomfortable. “Kurt, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Kurt stammered while looking elsewhere. </p>
<p>“I realized what I said made you blush. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>“Blaine, no, but let's talk.”</p>
<p>Leading Kurt to the sofa, “okay, let's sit down.” </p>
<p>Kurt took Blaine’s hands. “You know I dated Adam last semester. I told you that our relationship didn't work out. We lost interest. Blaine, what I feel for you, I’ve never felt for anyone else before. Adam and I…did some things, sexually. But, we never had penetrative sex. I've never had penetrative sex before. I want to with you, but when the time is right. </p>
<p>“Kurt, I've never felt this way before either. You remember I mentioned dating a guy at Dalton. I purposely didn't give his name, because I want to forget I ever met him.” Kurt pulled Blaine closer and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. Blaine continued, “He pretended to care about me. He seemed so sweet and kind at first. It was all a ruse to get me in bed. We gave each other handjobs, but he kept pressuring me for more. I knew I wasn't ready at the time. I don't know, it was just something about him that held me back. None of my friends liked him. It never felt right. So, one day I went to his room to spend time with him. I opened the door and he was having sex with another boy. He even had the audacity to tell me what did I expect? I wouldn't put out. I punched him in the face and walked out! I don't condone violence of any kind, Kurt. But he was such a jerk to me and made me so mad. Even though I knew I didn't love him, I was hurt. So, you see, I haven't done anything either.”  </p>
<p>“Blaine, he didn't deserve you. What was the asshole’s name?” </p>
<p>“Seb, his name is Sebastian. I'm so glad I didn't go any further with him. So, when we're ready, I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable. Blaine turned and faced Kurt. They kissed until they were breathless. “I am crazy about you, Kurt.” </p>
<p>“I'm pretty crazy about you, too.” Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. </p>
<p>They laid there and watched ‘The Real Housewives of Orange County’ marathon. Kurt still has his arms wrapped around Blaine. They grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and put it over them.</p>
<p>‘I love this man! I know it's too soon. But I know I'm in love with him. I think my soul knew before my body and my mind knew.’ Blaine thought. </p>
<p>‘I'd like to kill that bastard for hurting the man I love. Yes, I love him. I think I knew the moment I saw him sitting in class. My soul pulled me to that seat.’ Kurt thought.  </p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and certain of their love for the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Klaine! Finally! Hope you like it! Let me know. Give me a shout out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 </p><p>Blaine ordered Thai for dinner. He ordered Tom Yum Goong, Khao Pad, Chow Mein, and Thai Egg Rolls. They had quite an appetite. “Blaine, that was really delicious. But next time, I’ll pay. You're going to spoil me.” Kurt said as he sat down with his favorite magazine. </p><p>Blaine looked up from playing Bessie, “What if I enjoy spoiling you? I don't see the problem. What if we spoiled each other?” Blaine hesitated then asked, “Would you like to stay over tonight? Just to sleep...only if you want, Kurt. I've enjoyed spending the day with you and I'm not ready for it to end.” </p><p>Kurt looked up from his Vogue magazine. “I'd love to. I may or may not have packed a bag.”</p><p>“Really now?” Blaine gives a sly smile. </p><p>“I should call Rachel and let them know I'm not coming home. Mind if I make the call in your room?” </p><p>“No, go ahead.” Blaine nodded in the direction of his bedroom. </p><p>The call went to voicemail. “This is Rachel Barbra Berry, if you're calling about an audition, you've called the right number. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back with you shortly. Everyone else, text me. Beep.” </p><p>“Hey Rach, you're probably working right now. I'm calling to let you know I'm staying at Blaine's tonight. Let Santana sleep in my bed for the night. I'll call you tomorrow.”</p><p>As he walked back into the living area, he listened to Blaine play Bessie. “I don't think I've heard that tune before. I love the way you play guitar. That sounded so good! What are you playing?”</p><p>“Something new. Something I've been working on just recently.” Blaine starts to hum a ballad as he plays. Then he begins to sing. </p><p>After You<br/>
Just wanna dance with you all night<br/>
When everyone has their disguise<br/>
I'll show you my heart is real<br/>
I'll show you how this could feel</p><p>This moment shaking in my hands<br/>
I'll share this secret for a chance<br/>
Just to be here with you<br/>
Just to get lost with you</p><p>When it's cold<br/>
I just wanna feel your touch<br/>
When it's cold<br/>
There's nobody else I'd rather know</p><p>I'm falling in deep...</p><p>“I'm not finished, yet. Just something I'm working<br/>
on. You're my muse, Kurt. What do you think? “</p><p>Kurt has never had anyone to play for him, let alone write a song for him. He's so touched. He began to get emotional. “Blaine, that sounded so amazing!  I don't know what to say. That's for ME?” </p><p>“Kurt, you don't realize how great you are. I will spend every day showing you how special you are to me. I feel like I can tell you things I've never been able to share with anyone else. Not even Wes. You make me want to open up and let you see me, the real me. I know we've haven't known each other for long. And I can't explain it. But I want to share it all with you.”</p><p>Kurt is blown away by Blaine's admission of his feelings. They both leaned in and kissed. Putting their foreheads together as they breathe in the other. “I feel the same way. When I'm with you, it's like, no one else is in the room.” Kurt shared. </p><p>“Want to go up on the roof for a while? It's not too cold tonight, and well, you'll see. We can take a thermos with us. What do you say?” </p><p>“I'd like that,” Kurt responded. </p><p>Blaine got to work in the kitchen, filled a thermos with steaming hot chocolate and handed it to Kurt. He grabbed a blanket from the closet. Dressing warm, they locked the door and took the elevator to the roof. </p><p>“Wow Blaine….this view is spectacular!” Blaine led Kurt to an outdoors chaise lounge and wrapped the blanket around them. Blaine sits behind Kurt with his chin over Kurt’s shoulder, as they stare out at the night sky. They looked across the New York sky, there's Central Park, and further away there's New York Skyline. From up here you can see the trees in the park. You can see the cars and taxis rushing away below. You can see the people going on about their busy Saturday evening. From up here, you can see the world with wonder. “It's absolutely beautiful! Do you come up here often?” Kurt turned around to ask Blaine. </p><p>“Actually I haven't spent much time up here. With classes and work, I rarely have time. As you know, NYADA is cutthroat. I'm always going for extra dance practice or auditioning for a part in my spare time. I'm often asked to accompany on the piano for school musicals.”</p><p>“Same here. Between school, work, voice and dance lessons, I'm exhausted. Rachel and I sometimes will only see each other in class. We have a couple classes together. Sometimes early in the morning when we're running out the door. She works at a diner, so I don't see her that much on weekends either.” </p><p>Kurt thinks for a moment, “I have an idea. how about we all go out tomorrow night? Just for a couple hours. We won't stay out late. We’ll invite our friends. Everyone can meet each other. What do you say?” Kurt's getting excited. </p><p>“Okay,” Blaine chuckled at Kurt’s excitement. </p><p>“Okay? You're sure? Blaine, if you rather stay in…” </p><p>“Kurt, no. Let's go out to Callbacks tomorrow night. I'll invite Wes and Tasha. You bring Rachel and your new roommate. What's her name again?” </p><p>“Satan.”</p><p>“What?” Blaine looked at Kurt surprisingly. </p><p>“Sorry, Santana. Santana. Old habit. You'll understand soon enough.” </p><p>“Should I be afraid?” Blaine sounded concerned. </p><p>“Maybe? No, seriously, she's mostly all bark. She's truly a good friend, loyal even. Just wait until you meet her. You'll understand better.”  </p><p>“Kurt, do you realize when you first described Rachel you said she's an acquired taste. Now you're calling Santana…. Satan?  Do you have any normal friends? I'm almost afraid to ask.” </p><p>“Mercedes. Mercedes is normal and sweet. Tina is smart and normal. Although she did pretend to stutter in our freshman and sophomore years. She even scared the principal by pretending to be a vampire once. But she's totally normal now.” Kurt responded. </p><p>Blaine laughed loudly and held Kurt tighter. </p><p>“What about your friends? Mr. All Boys Prep School.” </p><p>“Well, you've met Wes. In high school he used to go around with a gavel. Took it everywhere with him. Used it every chance he got to quiet us down in Warbler meetings. There's David and he's the coolest of us. Smart, good looking and cool. Great singer and amazing dancer. Then there's Jeff, he's sort of a goofball. A cute and innocent goofball. His boyfriend, Nick is the serious one in the relationship. Sorry to disappoint, my friends are pretty normal guys.”</p><p>“Oh, sure they are! Wes walking around with a gavel? How's that normal behavior? Did he think he was a judge!” Kurt and Blaine cracked up. </p><p>Kurt thought for a moment, “There's Brittany who's a good friend and my first and only girlfriend. You’ll have to meet her to understand her.”</p><p>“Wait...WHAT?? Girlfriend? Something you need to tell me, Kurt?”</p><p>“When Carole and Dad were dating, Finn and my dad got really close. Finn was the all American boy. He was our high school quarterback, glee club leader, and he and my dad had sports in common. They began to spend a lot of time together. I thought if I were more like my dad, maybe more like Finn, he'd want to spend more time with me. I put away my designer clothes for flannel shirts and baseball caps. So I dated Brittany and pretended to be straight. I wasn't out at the time. I even joined the football team to impress my dad. I won their only game that year. I was the kicker.”</p><p>“Damn Kurt! You're full of surprises! You are so talented!”</p><p>Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine. </p><p>“After I came out my dad told me he's known I was gay since I was three. For my birthday all I wanted was a pair of sensible heels. He told me to be myself. That his job was to love me no matter what.”</p><p>“Your Dad is amazing, Kurt.” </p><p>Holding Kurt tightly, Blaine starts to hum in his ear. Kurt closes his eyes and hums along with him. He recognized the melody. Blaine begins to sing: </p><p>Some folks like to get away<br/>
Take a holiday from the neighbourhood<br/>
Hop a flight to Miami Beach<br/>
Or to Hollywood<br/>
But I'm taking a Greyhound<br/>
On the Hudson River Line<br/>
I'm in a New York state of mind</p><p>I've seen all the movie stars<br/>
In their fancy cars and their limousines<br/>
Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens<br/>
But I know what I'm needing<br/>
And I don't want to waste more time<br/>
I'm in a New York state of mind</p><p>It was so easy living day by day<br/>
Out of touch with the rhythm and blues<br/>
But now I need a little give and take<br/>
The New York Times, The Daily News</p><p>It comes down to reality<br/>
And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide<br/>
Don't care if it's Chinatown or up on Riverside<br/>
I don't have any reasons<br/>
I've left them all behind<br/>
I'm in a New York state of mind</p><p>They stayed like this for a while enjoying the view, the company, and the hot chocolate. The sound of the city beneath them. Blaine pointed out famous landmarks to Kurt. They watched the sun set over the Hudson and it was breathtaking! The sky turned from shades of blue, orange, yellow, even red then eventually black. They watched as the moon peaked and gave light to an otherwise dark night. The moonlight seemed to quiet the nightlife. </p><p>“It really is beautiful up here.” Kurt murmured. </p><p>The temperature began to drop and the boys decided to head back inside. A warm shower before bed sounded good. Tonight, Kurt is sleeping in Blaine's bed with him as his boyfriend. </p><p>“Everything you need is in the en-suite. Your toothbrush is still where you left it, next to mine. I'm going to use Wes’ shower.” </p><p>While getting his pajamas out of the dresser, Blaine turned around and asked Kurt, “So, ready to sing at the hospital tomorrow?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“You're ready, Kurt. Your voice is amazing! Can't wait to film it and play it back to you. I don't think you realize how talented you are. I want you to see what I see. Once we're done there, We'll head to Central Park for my performance. If it's okay with you, when we're all finished, we can hang around the park, and have lunch, if you like.” </p><p>They took their showers, and got ready for bed. Blaine only sleeps in his bottoms. Kurt’s breath hitched upon seeing Blaine’s bare chest. </p><p>“Big spoon or little spoon tonight?” Kurt inquired. </p><p>“Little spoon.” They climbed into bed and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly. Kissing the back of Blaine’s neck, his cheeks, behind his ears. Blaine turned around so they could kiss properly. </p><p>Blaine's face was so close to Kurt’s, Kurt could smell his body wash. ‘God, he smells so good’, Kurt thought. Blaine touches his face so gently with the tip of his fingers as if he was putting it to memory. Kurt closed his eyes and just felt. Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead, kissed his eyelids, then his cheeks, his neck, he's going to leave a hickey and Kurt doesn't care. Blaine kissed his mouth and Kurt welcomed his tongue inside. The kiss started slowly, passionately and Kurt can feel Blaine’s heart pounding in his chest. The kiss intensified. Blaine grabbed his face, and deepened it. After a few minutes, Blaine broke away first. </p><p>Breathing heavily, “Kurt, we better stop or I won't be able to.” Kurt is left speechless, in a fog. </p><p>Blaine kissed Kurt once more before turning around to be the little spoon. </p><p>“Good night, Baby.” Kurt whispered into his ear. </p><p>“Good night, Love.” </p><p>Kurt is awakened early the next morning by his phone buzzing on the bedside table. He tried to ignore it. But whomever it is, they kept calling. Letting go of Blaine and reaching for his phone, without waking him. He picked up his phone and saw Carole’s face. He quickly sat up straighter and answered it.</p><p>“Carole, is everything okay? Is Dad okay?”</p><p>“Goodmorning, Kurt. Everything's fine. I know it's quite early but I wanted to call while Burt is sleeping.”</p><p>“So, what's going on?” Kurt questioned as he tried to wake up. </p><p>“Your dad’s 50th birthday is coming up. I was thinking of throwing a small surprise party. Something festive. Lord knows we could use a reason to celebrate around here.”</p><p>Kurt can hear the sadness in her voice. He, too, was missing Finn right now. </p><p>“Nothing big. Just a few close friends and family. Like the guys at the shop and their partners. Burt’s sister in Cincinnati, the McMillan's next door, and a couple of friends from the hospital. What do you think? I'll rent a banquet room and pretend we're going to a new restaurant.”</p><p>“I think it's a great idea. But Carole, let me handle the banquet room. Don't worry about decorations and such. Just worry about the food, the invitations, and getting Dad there. I'll make the cake, of course. Make sure everyone understands it's a surprise party. Especially Jon at the shop, he can't seem to hold water! Tell him I said if he spilled the beans, I'll cut his hours when I come home! That'll get him to keep quiet. Just let me know what day you're planning to have it, and exactly how many people we're talking about so I can find a venue or banquet room. Then I'll request a couple days off.”</p><p>“Kurt, you don't have to. Well, I've already planned to take care of your plane tickets. So don't bother arguing with me about that. Kurt, thank you. I'll call you tomorrow with more information. Gotta go, I hear your dad moving around upstairs.”</p><p>"Dad’s going to be so surprised, Carole! And thank you for the tickets. Talk tomorrow.”</p><p>Kurt looked over to see Blaine was awake, watching him.</p><p>“I was trying not to wake you. Good morning.”</p><p>Kurt reached down to kiss Blaine on his lips. It's still early. Blaine prevented Kurt from moving away, pulled him on top of him. They continued kissing. The kissing left Kurt breathless! </p><p>“Good morning to you. You're really beautiful when you're excited.” </p><p>Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, chest, his nipples, chest, and abs. </p><p>“Kuuurt.” Blaine moans. </p><p>“What do you want, Blaine? Tell me what do you want?” </p><p>Blaine quickly looked up at Kurt. “Are you sure, Kurt?” </p><p>“I'm so sure.”</p><p>Blaine looked directly into his eyes, “I want to blow you.” </p><p>“By all means.” Kurt responded. </p><p>Blaine flipped them over so he was on top. In one go, he pulled down Kurt’s pajamas and underwear. Kurt pulled off his undershirt. Naked there in front of Blaine. Kurt’s cock bounced to life. Blaine was fascinated by its size! He gazed up at Kurt who met his gaze. Kurt’s breath catches. Blaine spread Kurt’s legs.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Blaine whispered. “You're fucking beautiful, Kurt.” </p><p>Blaine put his hand around the base of Kurt’s cock, and started to stroke it very gently. He put his mouth on the head. He slowly sucked down around the top of the head and teased with his tongue. Then Blaine sucked his balls gently. He moved back up to kiss him. Kurt’s mouth felt warm, soft and inviting. They deepened the kiss. Blaine kissed his neck, cheeks, and mouth. Their tongues twisting around the others. Their cocks rubbing up against each other. Blaine still had on his pajama pants. Kurt put his hands in Blaine’s curls and pulled lightly. Blaine sucked Kurt’s nipples, then kissed his stomach. </p><p>“Blaine, take off your pants.” </p><p>Blaine does what he's told then goes back to kissing Kurt’s stomach. </p><p>“Blaine, please.”</p><p>Blaine moved to his cock and took it all in his mouth. He moved his hot mouth up and down on Kurt’s cock. Kurt started to fuck his mouth slowly at first. Not wanting to hurt Blaine. They have a rhythm going. Kurt decided he loved watching Blaine suck his dick. Blaine is so beautiful like this. ‘Those gorgeous lips around my dick’….Kurt thought to himself. Kurt continued to fuck into his mouth and Blaine took it so well. Kurt moaned, “I'm going to come.” Blaine started sucking harder. Kurt continued fucking that gorgeous mouth. He hit the back of his throat and came. Blaine swallowed some and some cum shot across his chest. Smiling, Blaine fell on top of Kurt. All sweaty and hot. Both breathing hard. After a few minutes, Blaine reached over to his bedside table and grabbed some wipes. He cleaned Kurt up first, then himself. After dropping it in the wastebasket, he kissed Kurt. Kurt's tasting himself in the kiss. “My God Blaine, baby, that was so fucking HOT!”  Blaine smiled up at Kurt as he lay on his chest.</p><p>A few minutes passed then Kurt goes, “My turn.”</p><p>Blaine hopped on his back and spread his legs eagerly. Kurt admired Blaine's thick cock and wasted no time. Blaine was bigger than expected! He kissed Blaine passionately, then moved down to his cock. He began sucking it. He took it all in. Sucked it like he's hungry for it. Sucked it like he was made for it. Blaine’s about to lose his shit! Kurt grabbed Blaine’s ass while sucking his cock. He started sucking Blaine's balls slowly. Sucking one of his balls while fondling the other. Then he started poking a finger at his ass’ entrance. Kurt slowly pokes at Blaine’s hole.</p><p>“Oh, Kurt, Baby!  Damn, Kurt, Yes! Right There!” </p><p>With his one hand, he strokes Blaine’s cock up and down while sucking him, entering his ass with his other by using his finger. He worked that finger in and out of that ass. He goes all the way down on Blaine’s cock and stays there for a moment. He pushes his finger all the way into Blaine’s ass. Blaine is losing it! Once he comes up, Blaine started to fuck Kurt’s mouth slowly at first, then faster and faster. “Kuuurrt!”  Blaine comes and he comes. Kurt swallowed what he could as cum ran down his chin. Blaine took his finger and swiped it across Kurt's chin and tasted himself. He pulled Kurt up to him and kissed him hard. Hot and dirty kiss!  After a while, Blaine cleaned Kurt and then himself again. They lay in each other's arms. Kurt laying on Blaine. No words needed. They know they care deeply for each other. They know everything seems to be moving fast. They know in their hearts, it feels right! They know they have found their soulmate. They may be young, but they know...this is it!  They're happy. They're in love. </p><p>Kurt set his alarm on his phone for an hour later.<br/>
“Let's go back to sleep for an hour.” Holding on to each other tightly, Blaine agreed. Snuggling together closely, they quickly fell asleep. </p><p>Song:</p><p>After You by Meg Myers<br/>
New York State Of Mind by Billy Joel</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first time writing smut ever. Hope I did okay. All mistakes are mine. Please give a shout out and let me know if you’re liking or disliking it. Thank you for the comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You've Got A Friend In Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Kurt and Blaine showered together, took care of each other with hand jobs. Sated and happy, they quickly dressed and got moving for the day. Kurt rushed through his facial. Blaine made a quick breakfast of bagels, fruit, and coffee. Kurt changed the sheets and made the bed. </p><p>Blaine walked into the bedroom, “Kurt, let's eat.” </p><p>They ate quickly and chatted about their day ahead. Both made sure they packed their sheet music. Blaine put Bessie across his back. They grabbed their fully charged phones, put on their jackets and headed to the subway. </p><p>They arrived at the Children's Cancer Center with thirty minutes to prepare. They're shown into the Patient Entertainment Center. It's a large room painted yellow with bright colorful murals on the walls. There's a piano in the center of the room.  There are colorful chairs, tables with a play area in the back. </p><p>A woman walked over and extended her hand. They both shook it. “Hi my name is Donna Harris, I'm the Entertainment Coordinator for the Children. We are always so happy to get entertainers for our kids. They're excited and are looking forward to your performance!” </p><p>At this moment, the children entered the room. Most are being pushed in a wheelchair by transporters. Some walked in with help from a nurse and sat in a chair. A few were able to come alone and took a seat. </p><p>“Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, and this here is Blaine Anderson. He will be taping the performance while I sing. Thank you for having us today.” </p><p>“Happy to meet you. Well Kurt, everyone's here. You can start when you're ready. I'll make introductions. He sat down at the piano and Blaine was ready to videotape it.  He mouthed ‘ready’ to Donna and she started introductions. </p><p>“Hello Everyone! Welcome to our Entertainment Center. Today we have a couple of special guests from the performing arts school here in the city, NYADA. Their names are Kurt and Blaine. Kurt will be singing and Blaine will videotape it. So let's give them a warm round of applause!”  </p><p>The children clapped and some even smiled at them. They were excited! Kurt began to play. “Thank you for that wonderful welcome! Good afternoon, everyone. I'm singing a song that's very special to me. My Mom sang this song to me when I was just a little boy! I hope you like it, too.” He started to play the piano and sing.</p><p>You Are The Sunshine Of My Life</p><p>You are the sunshine of my life<br/>
That's why I'll always be around<br/>
You are the apple of my eye<br/>
Forever you'll stay in my heart</p><p>I feel like this is the beginning<br/>
Though I've loved you for a million years<br/>
And if I thought our love was ending<br/>
I'd find myself drowning in my own tears</p><p>You are the sunshine of my life<br/>
That's why I'll always stay around<br/>
You are the apple of my eye<br/>
Forever you'll stay in my heart</p><p>You must have known that I was lonely<br/>
Because you came to my rescue<br/>
And I know that this must be Heaven<br/>
How could so much love be inside of you?</p><p>You are the sunshine of my life, yeah<br/>
That's why I'll always stay around<br/>
You are the apple of my eye<br/>
Forever you'll stay in my heart, yeah</p><p>You are the sunshine of my life, baby<br/>
That's why I'll always stay around</p><p>The kids and staff applauded loudly! A few whistled! Blaine was so proud of Kurt!<br/>
A little girl with big brown eyes, holding a doll in her lap and about nine years old shouted out, “will you play another one?” The kids shouted, “yay!” </p><p>Kurt looked at Donna and she mouthed, “go ahead!” </p><p>“Thank you so much for that applause. Blaine, will you play the next song for us?” After handing the phone to Donna, Blaine walked over and Kurt whispered into his ear. He smiled and quickly sat down to play. The kids were thrilled to get another song. </p><p>“Blaine and I will sing the next song. It is from one of my favorite Disney movies, Toy Story. Just a little reminder that you have a friend in me.” </p><p>You've Got A Friend In Me</p><p>(Kurt)<br/>
You've got a friend in me<br/>
You've got a friend in me<br/>
When the road looks rough ahead<br/>
And you're miles and miles<br/>
From your nice warm bed<br/>
You just remember what your old pal said<br/>
Boy, you've got a friend in me<br/>
Yeah, you've got a friend in me</p><p>(Blaine)<br/>
You've got a friend in me<br/>
You've got a friend in me<br/>
You got troubles, I've got 'em too<br/>
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<br/>
We stick together and see it through<br/>
'Cause you've got a friend in me<br/>
You've got a friend in me</p><p>(Kurt)<br/>
Some other folks might be<br/>
A little bit smarter than I am<br/>
Bigger and stronger too<br/>
Maybe<br/>
But none of them will ever love you<br/>
The way I do<br/>
It's me and you, boy</p><p>(Blaine)<br/>
And as the years go by<br/>
Our friendship will never die<br/>
You're gonna see it's our destiny<br/>
You've got a friend in me<br/>
You've got a friend in me<br/>
You've got a friend in me</p><p>(Kurt and Blaine)<br/>
And as the years go by<br/>
Our friendship will never die<br/>
You're gonna see it's our destiny<br/>
You've got a friend in me<br/>
You've got a friend in me<br/>
You've got a friend in me</p><p>Kurt and Blaine received a huge round of applause from everyone in the room! Other nurses and doctors came to watch after hearing singing from the hallway. It truly was a great morning. </p><p>“You two were incredible! Here's my card if you ever want to come back and sing for us! We'd gladly have you! Give them one more round of applause everyone!” She handed both boys her card. </p><p>“Thank you for allowing us to be here today.” Kurt said. Blaine took a picture of Kurt with the kids. The children said goodbye. It was truly a great morning!</p><p>“Kurt you were fantastic!” </p><p>“Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry.”  Kurt kidded. </p><p>“I'm serious Kurt, I had tears in my eyes!”</p><p>“Thank you, Blaine. You were amazing, too. I wish I could play the piano like you do. Is there anything you can't play?” Blaine blushes. </p><p>They hugged, then packed up to take the train to Central Park. They were so thankful for the great weather. It was 59 degrees outside. Which is not the norm this time of year. So many people were out in the park enjoying the unseasonably warm day. </p><p>They found many people sitting on blankets on the West Side. An area which is known for people sunbathing and picnicking. They asked if they could play just one song for them. They explained that it was a college assignment. They said, “sure.” Blaine took Bessie out of her case and started strumming while humming parts of the melody. Kurt positioned himself in front so he could get Blaine and his audience in the video. </p><p>“Ready?” Blaine asked Kurt.</p><p>“I'm ready.” Kurt replied. Blaine began to play. </p><p>“Good afternoon everyone. My name is Blaine.  Over there is Kurt, he will be videotaping this song for me. Thank you for allowing me to sing for you. I chose this song because it was the first song a friend taught me how to play on this very same guitar when I was much younger. I hope you like it.” </p><p>Bring It On Home To Me </p><p>If you ever change your mind<br/>
About leaving, leaving me behind<br/>
Baby, bring it to me<br/>
Bring your sweet loving<br/>
Bring it on home to me<br/>
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)</p><p>I know I laughed when you left<br/>
But now I know I only hurt myself<br/>
Baby, bring it to me<br/>
Bring your sweet loving<br/>
Bring it on home to me<br/>
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)</p><p>I'll give you jewellery and money, too<br/>
That ain't all, that ain't all I'll do for you<br/>
Oh, if you bring it to me<br/>
Bring your sweet loving<br/>
Bring it on home to me<br/>
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)</p><p>You know I'll always be your slave<br/>
'Til I'm buried, buried in my grave<br/>
Oh honey, bring it to me<br/>
Bring your sweet loving<br/>
Bring it on home to me<br/>
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah)</p><p>One more thing<br/>
I tried to treat you right<br/>
But you stayed out, stayed out at night<br/>
But I forgive you, bring it to me<br/>
Bring your sweet loving<br/>
Bring it on home to me<br/>
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) repeat 3x </p><p>“Thank you so much. Thank you for allowing me to sing for you. Enjoy your afternoon!” </p><p>“Excuse me, my name is Roberto Villa. I run an Italian restaurant nearby. We have live music, a piano. If you'd like to sing for us sometimes, please contact me. Here's my card. I'd really like to hear from you. You two can come by the restaurant for dinner one night, see if you like the atmosphere. Hope I hear from you soon, Blaine.”<br/>
Pointing at Kurt, “You can join him too.” </p><p>He tipped his hat and walked away. Kurt and Blaine were shocked to say the least. </p><p>“What just happened?” Blaine seemed a little confused. </p><p>“I think you were just offered a job. Blaine, you were amazing.” Kurt kissed him. </p><p>Kurt was blown away by how passionate Blaine sings. He was unbelievable! The people had  clapped enthusiastically and smiled. </p><p>After putting Bessie away, they left to find a bench without too many people around.  Blaine had packed turkey sandwiches, sliced strawberries, apples, chips and bottled water. They ate their lunch as they watched their video back. Giving feedback and compliments here and there. With a little editing, they were satisfied how their video turned out. </p><p>Sitting there enjoying the great weather. “Blaine, the phone call that woke us this morning? It was my stepmom, Carole. She is throwing my dad a surprise 50th birthday party in a few weeks. Would you like to go home with me? I'd like you to attend as my date and boyfriend. My Dad and Carole are going to love you. I know it's too soon to meet the parents, but I'd like you there with me. If you think it's too soon, Blaine, I understand.”</p><p>“Kurt, are you sure? I'm not great with parents.” Blaine reminded Kurt. </p><p>“Hey, Blaine, look at me.” Blaine looked up at Kurt. </p><p>“They're going to love you. They're going to see how happy you make me. That's all that matters to my dad. Besides, the Bobbitt’s sound like wonderful people. We can even visit them if you like. I mean, if you want me there. I need to stop assuming. Blaine, forget….”</p><p>“Kurt, of course I want you there! I want them to meet you. Why wouldn't I? You're perfect to me.” </p><p>“Then you'll come? Stay with me? Or go to your house and stay with your parents, that's fine as well. What do you want, Blaine? </p><p>Remembering Kurt asking him that same question just this morning, Blaine gives a sly smile. </p><p>“Blaine, focus! Get your mind out of the gutter.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I'll go. I'd be honored to meet your parents, Kurt. I'd like you to meet the Bobbitt's. I want my parents to meet you, too. If it's okay with your parents, I rather stay at your house.” </p><p>“You're going home with me?” </p><p>“I'm going home with you!” Blaine exclaimed. </p><p>“Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms! He's thrilled Blaine's going home with him for his dad’s birthday celebration. “Let's go back to the apartment. We have some phone calls to make. First, I'll call Carole and let her know you're coming with me. Then I'll text Rachel and Sanatana. You'll call Wes and Tasha. Still up to going out tonight?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I am.” Blaine </p><p>Later that night….</p><p>“Ready to go, Babe?”</p><p>“Yes, Blaine. I'm ready. Putting on my boots now.”</p><p>“You look amazing, Kurt. Well, you always do. How did you even get into those jeans?”</p><p>Kurt deadpanned, “If I'd told you, I'd have to kill you.” </p><p>Blaine chuckled. </p><p> “You look great, too.” Kurt whispered in his ear, then kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>They took the subway to Callbacks. A club with a karaoke bar that college kids like to fraternize.<br/>
Rachel and Santana were already there. They waved them over. Kurt made introductions. “Blaine, you've met Rachel, this is Santana. Santana, this is my boyfriend, Blaine.”  </p><p>“So, Hobbit, by the look of Porcelain’s neck, I'll say you've been keeping him busy? I've only seen him for a few hours since I've been here.” </p><p>“SANTANA!” Kurt warned her while readjusting his scarf. </p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Santana. Good to see you again, Rachel.”  Rachel snickered. </p><p>Before Santana could say anything else, Wes and Tasha came up behind Blaine. “Hey, Blaine, how are ya? Tasha called out. Blaine gives her a hug. </p><p>“Glad you two could come. Miss you, Tash!  This is Tasha, and her boyfriend here is my best friend and roommate, Wes.  Wes, you've met Kurt” </p><p>“Hi, Kurt!” </p><p>“Hey, Wes.”</p><p>“Tasha, this is my boyfriend, Kurt.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Tasha.”</p><p>“My pleasure.”</p><p>“These are Kurt’s roommates, Rachel and Santana,”  Blaine introduced. </p><p>“Hello, pleased to meet you.” Wes says. </p><p>“Hi.” Tasha greeted everyone. </p><p>“Hello.” Rachel greeted them. </p><p>“Hi.” Santana injected. </p><p>Once they were all seated, Blaine announced       “first round’s on me, guys.” Blaine took everyones drink orders, and headed to the bar. </p><p>“I signed everyone up for Karaoke. You may want to think about your song selection. Since most students here are from NYADA, and are very critical. No offense to you two. Where do you go to school?” Rachel asked. </p><p>“Columbia. And trust me, no offense taken.” Wes replied while Tasha smiled.</p><p>Tasha and Rachel complimented each other’s dresses and started talking. Santana glanced over the crowd. A young brunette caught her eye from across the room. </p><p>Blaine returned, “Here's two apple martinis for Kurt and Rachel, one Manhattan for Tasha, tequila for Santana, and Sam Adams for Wes and I.” </p><p>“Blaine, how are you able to get alcohol?” Kurt asked. </p><p>“Remember the guy I dated at Dalton? He got me a fake ID to get into Scandals in West Lima with him. I only went once. It's the only thing I kept from him. Besides, It's a college bar, they don't really check that closely.”</p><p>“Kurt, Blaine tells me you're a countertenor!” Wes mentioned once again. </p><p>“Yes, Wes. If you are nice, I might sing for you tonight.” </p><p>“I would've killed to have had you in our acapella group in high school.” </p><p>“Blaine mentioned something about giving up your firstborn…”</p><p>“That too! I really can't wait to hear you sing!” </p><p>Santana watched Kurt with Blaine together and called out, “my baby penguin is all grown up. Auntie Snixx is proud!” Kurt facepalmed and Blaine looked confused. Santana then walked over to the brunette who's been sending her eyes all night. “Wanna dance?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Brunette replied. Santana led her out on the dance floor. </p><p>After sipping his beer for awhile, “Kurt, let's dance!” Blaine pulled Kurt out on the dance floor by his tie. They danced in perfect sync to the rhythm of the beat. Dancing so close, the heat between them grew more and more with each passing moment. Blaine caressed Kurt’s arms. Kurt’s back is to Blaine's chest. They jumped and shouted while singing the lyrics. It's so hot, sweat rolled down their bodies. Kurt turned around to face Blaine. They gazed into each other's eyes. After several fast songs, the song changed to a slow number. They come together like magnets. Kurt put one hand on Blaine's shoulder and the other on his waist. Blaine wrapped both hands around Kurt’s waist, and pulled him closer. Blaine rests his head on Kurt's shoulder. They felt the other's heartbeat, beating in perfect sync. Kurt closed his eyes and savored the moment. He wanted it to last as long as possible. ‘This, right here, right now, dancing together, I want this forever.’ Kurt thought.</p><p> Wes, watching them the entire time, whispered to Tasha, “I've never seen Blaine like this before. He seemed different. Happy.” </p><p>When the song ended, Kurt and Blaine holding hands, they returned to their table and finished their drinks. It's now time for Rachel to sing. </p><p>She surprised everyone with ‘Out Here On My Own.’ She sounded incredible. Next was Santana singing ‘Valerie’. She really has amazing vocals! It was so obvious that Wes and Tasha were deeply in love as they sang ‘Endless Love’. It was beautiful! Blaine had asked Kurt to sing a new hit song with him, ‘Stay’ by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko.They recently learned the song. Kurt took the lead. The crowd went wild with applause. Smiling, they returned to the table.</p><p>“Kurt, that voice! That song! Marry me!” Wes is tipsy. </p><p>Tasha holds on to Wes and sat him down. “I think you've had enough alcohol for tonight. Proposing to your best friend’s boyfriend, now huh?” Tasha took the beer away from Wes.  “Let me get you some water and then we'll dance, okay?” </p><p>Wes just shook his head, yes. Everyone laughed.</p><p>They all decided to get up and dance. The six of them all dancing together. They danced to every song. An hour later, they decided it's time to head on home. But not before Santana got the digits of a very cute brunette with amazing pipes named Dani. Keeping their promise not to stay out too late since it's Sunday night, they started to go home. Kurt was taking the subway home with the girls, and Tasha was staying at Wes’ and Blaine’s. They all hugged and said they had a good time. Blaine held Kurt a tad bit longer as he kissed him goodnight. </p><p>Once home, showered and in bed, Blaine texted Kurt. </p><p>Blaine: I had such a good time tonight. Had a great weekend with you </p><p>Kurt: Same. I had an amazing weekend too </p><p>Blaine: Thank you for coming into my world. </p><p>Kurt: You are so cheesy ; )</p><p>Blaine: You love it!  Sweet dreams Kurt :)</p><p>Kurt: Sweet dreams Blaine </p><p> </p><p>Songs:</p><p>*You Are The Sunshine Of My Life by Stevie Wonder<br/>
*You've Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman<br/>
*Bring It On Home To Me by Sam Cooke<br/>
*Out Here On My Own by Irene Cara<br/>
*Valerie by Amy Whinehouse<br/>
*Endless Love by Dianna Ross and Lionel Richie<br/>
*Stay by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The friends have all met one another. The boys are getting closer. Kurt's looking forward to going to Ohio. But is Blaine?<br/>Give me a shout out, a comment and let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Valentine’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rated M this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p>
<p>“Alright, if you and your partner haven't turned in your videos yet, you need to get it in as soon as possible. They're due Thursday which is Valentine's Day, by the way.”  Dr. Howell reaffirmed. </p>
<p>‘Shit! How did I forget about Valentine's Day? God, I've been so busy, but that's no excuse. Our first Valentine's Day, too! I’m the worst boyfriend ever!’ Blaine was internally freaking out while smiling at Kurt. </p>
<p>Kurt returned the smile. 'I'm glad I have Blaine’s gift already. We're both working Thursday night. Can't wait to see his face when I give it to him!’ </p>
<p>Later that evening, Blaine realized he wanted his gift to be special, like Kurt, himself. So he went searching for something meaningful online. He believed he found the perfect gift! After a few phone calls, it was settled. He just hoped Kurt liked it. Blaine decided to call Kurt when he was on break. </p>
<p>“Hey Kurt.”</p>
<p>“Hey Blaine. How's work?” </p>
<p>“A little slow tonight. How's Vogue tonight?”</p>
<p>“It's starting to slow down. It was quite hectic an hour ago. There's always a fashion emergency around here.”</p>
<p>“Kurt, I don't know how to tell you this, but to come out and say it. My boss insisted that I work late Thursday night. I wanted to see you after all.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Blaine. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. I wanted to spend time with you, too! But we can celebrate this weekend.”</p>
<p>“I just really wanted to spend time with you on our very first Valentine's Day. I’m so sorry, Kurt. I'll make it up to you, I promise. My break is over, text you tonight?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ll text tonight. Bye Blaine.” Blaine sounded so upset, Kurt thought. </p>
<p>Valentine's Day, Music History Class…“Chelsea, that was a wonderful rendition of ‘If I Were Your Woman’ by Gladys Knight and the Pips. A little advice, try singing with your eyes open during most of the song. This assignment was about connecting with your audience, drawing them in. Otherwise, good job.”</p>
<p>“Next we have Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Let's continue to be silent while we watch and learn from one another.” The teacher said as he looked around the class. </p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine went to the front of the class. They all watched their performance. The boys were happy with the end results.</p>
<p>Dr. Howell spoked, “Alright Kurt, ‘You Are The Sunshine Of My Life’ is a great song! Choosing to sing for sick children was a remarkable thing to do! I'd like to hear the story behind that?” </p>
<p>“This is the Children's Cancer Center here in NYC. My mother died of cancer when I was eight years old. This was one of her favorite songs she'd sing to me. We were always singing together. This song is special to me because of her. It comforted me when I was at my lowest. I hoped to bring a little comfort to them.” Kurt related. </p>
<p>“What an amazing thing to do! Also perfect song choice. Performing for children is not easy, it can go either way. They either love it or hate it. You seemed to have captured them and held them captive with your voice. For a few moments you seemed to have brought joy to their day! How did they respond afterwards?” </p>
<p>“They asked for another song! Blaine came up to play piano while we both sang a Disney song.<br/>
We were asked to come back again in the future.”</p>
<p>“Did anyone tape that performance?”</p>
<p>“The coordinator did.” Blaine answered. </p>
<p>“I’d like to see it. It will show how you two handled performing on the fly. We must always be ready to perform. Send it to me when you get a chance, please.” The teacher insisted. </p>
<p>“Now, let's talk about Blaine's performance. Blaine, that song is one of my favorites! First tell us a little more about the song choice. We know a friend taught you the song. How old were you and why is this song important to you?”</p>
<p>“When I was around eleven, I frequented a store back home in Ohio that always played great music. I'd stop and listen to the lyrics and chords, try to remember it, then rushed home to play it on my piano. The store owner, Mr.Bobbitt noticed I was trying to memorize the chords. He surprised me by burning me a cd of the songs. Later he introduced me to his music collection which consisted of R&amp;B, jazz, rock n roll, pop, and hip hop. He taught me to play guitar and other instruments. He also gave me a job. He taught me this song when I was thirteen. He and his wife were very supportive of my love for music.” </p>
<p>“Well Blaine, that's a great story and you sang an impressionable rendition of ‘Bring It On Home To Me’. You sang with so much passion and soul. I enjoyed that very much. Your audience seemed to enjoy that performance. Anything happened afterwards?”</p>
<p>“A restaurant owner heard me singing and asked me to sing at his restaurant a few times a month. He's willing to work around my schedule. I haven't decided yet.” </p>
<p>“That's great! Both of your performances left lasting impressions on people. Well done, gentlemen!” </p>
<p>“We're moving on…”</p>
<p>Later that day….Isabelle walked up, “Kurt, we're having a meeting in my office. Meet me in ten.” </p>
<p>“Sure.” Kurt grabbed his notepad, pen and proceeded to Isabelle’s office. </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later Kurt started back to his area. His colleagues are all smiling at him. He shrugged to himself. Looking up, there's a bouquet of red and yellow roses on his desk. Kurt gasped when he saw them. There's a card, ‘Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt! First of many. Now look up! -Blaine’ </p>
<p>Kurt immediately looked up and there Blaine was! Directly in front of him with the biggest smile! He was wearing a black Brooks Brothers suit with red pinstripes, white shirt, and black bow tie with red hearts on it. </p>
<p>“Blaine!”</p>
<p>“SURPRISED!”</p>
<p>“But wh….what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I have it on good authority that you're getting off early this evening. We have dinner reservations!” Blaine said proudly. </p>
<p>“Blaine! I...I can't just leave!”</p>
<p>Isabelle walked up, “Kurt, Blaine and I have been in cahoots. You can and you will! Happy Valentine's Day, dear! I'll be leaving soon myself. Blaine, it's so nice to put a handsome face with the voice! You kids have fun! Do you really think we needed that meeting, Kurt? That could've been an email.” She hugged Blaine then Kurt and whispered in his ear, “he's so cute! I want to hear everything, okay?” </p>
<p>Kurt could only shake his head. Surprised is an understatement. He's going out with his boyfriend on Valentine's Day! </p>
<p>“Blaine, where are we going?” </p>
<p>“It's a surprise. Just trust me, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.<br/>
“Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful!”</p>
<p>They took an Uber to Bushwick. Kurt wanted to change. He also wanted to take his flowers home. Kurt changed into a red button up shirt, that showed off his shoulder, black silk tie, black jeans with safety pins going down the legs. He's wearing a one sided leather shoulder belt that wrapped around his waist. He completed the look with black ankle boots. Kurt walked into the living room where Blaine waited, and Blaine couldn't believe his eyes! “W….Wow, Kurt! You look amazing!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Blaine.” Kurt kissed him, then grabbed his coat.</p>
<p>They took another Uber to Midtown for dinner. Blaine had reservations at Allora Ristorante, an Italian restaurant. “Blaine? How did you get reservations here? They've been booked for weeks?”</p>
<p>“Remember the man in the park? Who wanted me to play the piano at his restaurant? He owns this place. I called and asked if he could accommodate us. Not only was he willing to accommodate us, he promised us one of the best tables in the house!”</p>
<p>“Good evening gentlemen. May I have your name please?”</p>
<p>“Anderson, Blaine Anderson.”</p>
<p>“Right this way, please.”</p>
<p>The hostess showed them to their table. It was a private area with a window view. “Your server will be here shortly to take your drink order. Please enjoy your evening.”</p>
<p>The hostess returned, “Mr. Villa sent over this complimentary white wine. Enjoy.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>“I thought you had to work late tonight. You sounded so upset on the phone when we talked about it.” Kurt mentioned. </p>
<p>Blaine chuckled, “I guess my acting classes are paying off!” </p>
<p>“Well you fooled me. I felt bad for you. How did you get in touch with Isabelle?”</p>
<p>“She called your phone when we were eating lunch in the cafe when you left to go wash your hands. I answered it. I'm sorry Kurt, but I needed her help to pull this off. She was happy to help. Said you're one of her best employees and friends.”</p>
<p>“She's good to me. I'm not mad Blaine, quite the opposite. I'm happy we're spending Valentine's Day together.” </p>
<p>They held hands across the table as they smiled at each other. </p>
<p>Blaine ordered their famous 30 ft pasta and meatballs. While Kurt ordered boneless ribeye steak with broccoli rabe. As usual, they shared their food with each other. They acted out the scene from The Lady and The Tramp with the pasta and meatballs. They laughed about it. It was a good thing their table was away from others. </p>
<p>Mr. Villa came over, “how's your meal tonight?” </p>
<p>“The food is delicious! The service is absolutely phenomenal! The entertainment for the night is great. Thank you for getting us in tonight.” Blaine gushed. </p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine. I'll send over some cheesecake soon. Blaine, my pianist is leaving soon, could you do the honors and help me out? Just a couple songs? Just two?” Play anything you want. Please?”</p>
<p>Blaine looked at Kurt.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.” Kurt encouraged. </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>He clapped his hands and said excitedly, “Oh thank you, Blaine! I won't forget this!”</p>
<p>“No, thank you for the reservations and the best table tonight. Any request?”</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm going to play a couple songs for you.” Blaine started playing ‘Silly Love Songs’. </p>
<p>You'd think that people would have<br/>
Had enough of silly love songs<br/>
But I look around me and I see it isn't so<br/>
Some people wanna fill the world<br/>
With silly love songs<br/>
And what's wrong with that?<br/>
I'd like to know<br/>
'Cause here I go again<br/>
I love you, I love you<br/>
I love you, I love you</p>
<p>I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me (I love you)<br/>
Now can't you see?<br/>
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me (I love you)<br/>
Now can't you see?<br/>
What's wrong with that?<br/>
I need to know<br/>
'Cause here I go again<br/>
I love you, I love you<br/>
Love doesn't come in a minute<br/>
Sometimes it doesn't come at all<br/>
I only know that when I'm in it<br/>
It isn't silly<br/>
Love isn't silly<br/>
Love isn't silly at all, baby…….</p>
<p>Blaine continued singing and looking around at everyone. He smiled as he sang. He then looked at Kurt, who was watching him with heart eyes. Blaine's heart swelled seeing Kurt smiling at him. When he finished everyone applauded. He went straight into the next song,‘Teenage Dream’. He slowed the arrangement down. </p>
<p>You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on<br/>
You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong<br/>
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down<br/>
down</p>
<p>Before you met me, I was alright<br/>
But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life<br/>
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine<br/>
Valentine</p>
<p>Let's go all<br/>
The way tonight<br/>
No regrets<br/>
Just love<br/>
We can dance<br/>
Until we die<br/>
You and I<br/>
Will be young forever</p>
<p>You make me<br/>
Feel like I'm living a<br/>
Teenage dream<br/>
The way you turn me on<br/>
I can't sleep<br/>
Let's run away and don't ever look back<br/>
Don't ever look back<br/>
My heart stops<br/>
When you look at me<br/>
Just one touch<br/>
Now baby, I believe<br/>
This is real<br/>
So take a chance<br/>
And don't ever look back<br/>
Don't ever look back…….</p>
<p>Blaine sang this song for Kurt. He sang to Kurt the entire song. Kurt was so touched by the slower acoustic version. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Blaine went back to his table where Kurt was waiting for him. Kurt was so proud to be with Blaine. </p>
<p>“Blaine! That was beautiful!” Kurt hugged him. </p>
<p>“Ready for dessert? The server asked. </p>
<p>Kurt replied, “Yes, could you wrap it to go please?”</p>
<p>Looking into Blaine's eyes, “I want to go to your place.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Could I have the check please?” Blaine said. </p>
<p>“Your meal was on the house. Mr. Villa said to tell you thank you for helping tonight. Please come again. Happy Valentine's Day, enjoy the rest of your evening.”</p>
<p>“Please thank him and tell him everything was above our expectations! We had an amazing time here tonight!” </p>
<p>Blaine left a generous tip, they left and flagged down a taxi. </p>
<p>Once they arrived at Blaine's they sat on the sofa. “Blaine, I want to give you your Valentine's gift.” He opened his messenger bag and handed him a card. </p>
<p>“Wait, I have yours too.” Blaine returned with what also looked like a card. “Let's open them together.” </p>
<p>Blaine opened his red envelope and there's a Valentine's card. He read the card first. Inside are tickets to Wicked! “Kurt! Oh my god! These seats are amazing! We're going to see Wicked this weekend?” Hugging Kurt tightly.</p>
<p>“I take it you like your gift?” Kurt teased.</p>
<p>“Like it? I love it!” Blaine shouted. He grabbed Kurt’s face and kissed him. </p>
<p>Looking at his gift, Kurt is quiet. “Kurt, do you not  like your gift?” </p>
<p>“Blaine, I am speechless. Honestly, I feel like I'm going to cry.”</p>
<p>Kurt reads the card out loud, “The Valentine Project. Thank you for your donation. Gifts have been sent to children in your name Kurt Hummel and in memory of Elizabeth Hummel.” </p>
<p>Kurt continued...“The Valentine Project is a nonprofit charitable organization that works to support children from birth to 21 years whose lives are affected by cancer or chronic illness. The volunteer-driven organization sends one-of-a-kind Valentine Gift Boxes filled with love, hope, and joy across the miles to kids in Ohio and San Francisco.”</p>
<p>“I saw how much the children meant to you. I thought about how receiving a box like this could've given you a little joy when you lost your mom. I don't know, maybe you think this was silly, Kurt..”</p>
<p>“It's not silly! I...I can't believe you did this for me? No one has ever done anything like this for me before! Blaine, this is perfect! This is the most thoughtful and generous gift anyone has ever given me...EVER! Your gifts were able to bring joy to children back in Ohio! Children who are seriously ill or affected by illness.” Wiping tears from his eyes, Kurt hugged Blaine tightly. They stayed like that for a moment.</p>
<p>Blaine, looking up at Kurt, “you're alright?”</p>
<p>“I'm better than alright.” Kurt whispered. </p>
<p>Kurt finally let go of Blaine. “Let's shower. Don't bother with pajamas tonight.” Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand towards the bedroom. After the shower, Blaine lit scented candles and turned on his music. Of course he had a playlist of great love songs. Al Green’s “Let's Stay Together” came through the speakers. </p>
<p>They kissed standing there with towels wrapped around their waist. They can never get enough when they're kissing. Kurt's hand goes to Blaine’s wet curls. Blaine holds Kurt’s face gently. Blaine admired Kurt’s smooth, pale, silky skin. Kurt loves Blaine’s dark skin and hairy body. </p>
<p>“What do you want, Blaine?” </p>
<p>“You inside me.” He whispered. Blaine handed Kurt the supplies from the bedside table. Kurt removed the towels and they climbed on the bed. Touching each other, Kurt loved the feel of Blaine’s warm body under him. He kissed Blaine so passionately, yet, so gentle. He covered Blaine's body with butterfly kisses. This drove Blaine wild! So gently, using his tongue and lips all over Blaine's gorgeous body. </p>
<p>“I'm going to take my time with you tonight, baby. I'm gonna work you over ‘til you scream my name.” He whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine is filled with so much desire for Kurt right now. </p>
<p>Blaine closed his eyes while Kurt kissed his forehead, sweet kisses on his mouth, his cheeks, warm kisses on his neck. He sucked his nipples, he kissed, licked his navel and stomach. He spread Blaine's legs open. Took in Blaine's smell. He kissed his inner thigh, then moved to the other. Blaine legs’ shivered. Lust tinkled throughout Blaine’s body. Blaine began to moan. </p>
<p>“Mmmhmmm, yeah baby. Yes! Oh, Kurt!”</p>
<p>Time seemed to have stopped as Kurt came up and kissed Blaine’s mouth. Blaine opened his mouth and welcomed Kurt’s tongue. Blaine licked Kurt’s soft lips and his mouth. He kissed Kurt softly at first, sensual even, warm and moist. Then Kurt deepened the kiss, firmer and Kurt tilted his head as their tongues meet again. For the first time in Kurt's life he didn't hold back. He welcomed all Blaine had to give. Their erection rubbing together and producing precum. Kurt kissed down Blaine’s body once again. Sucking as he traveled down. Finally, he touched Blaine’s balls. Fondled them gingerly. Then took one in his mouth. Sucking and licking. Moving from one to the other. Blaine's cock bounced up and down, begging for attention. Kurt moved up and took Blaine's cock into his mouth. With his hand he strokes Blaine slowly. Moving his head up and down, sucking slowly while he stroked him. Kurt reached for the lubricant and put it on his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together as they warmed.  Blaine watched Kurt closely. Blaine’s pupils are blown. Kurt spread his legs once again. “Blaine, I want you to relax for me, okay?  I'll be gentle, baby.” </p>
<p>Kurt pushed one finger in. Slowly worked it in and out. After awhile, he added a second finger. Gently working Blaine open. A third finger...Kurt took his time and began stimulating his prostate. Blaine lost it!</p>
<p>“Kurt, I'm ready.”</p>
<p>“Not yet, baby.” </p>
<p>He worked all three fingers and stretched him. Kurt removed his fingers slowly. He started licking Blaine’s cock again. Then he licked his balls, he spread Blaine wider and sucked and licked from his cock, to his balls, to his asshole. Blaine yelled out in ecstasy! He licked his shaft, fondled his balls, and began sucking his cock again. </p>
<p>“Oh god Kurt, I'm not going to last if you keep doing that!”</p>
<p>“Blaine, baby, relax for me.”   </p>
<p>Blaine is mesmerized by Kurt’s length. He is captivated as he watched Kurt tear open a condom. Kurt put it on his hard cock and rolled it down. He rubbed lube on, and put a little around Blaine’s entrance. Then he lined up his cock to Blaine's hole and slowly pushed in. Pushing it passed that first muscle. He stopped for a moment, until Blaine told him to continue. Slowly, Kurt entered all the way. Stopped, then slowly pulled out half way. Again. Slowly in, slowly out. Soon he sped up a little, “Blaine you feel so good around my cock, Baby!” Kurt kissed Blaine hungrily. </p>
<p>“Kurt, you can go faster, harder!”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>Kurt turned Blaine over, on all fours with his butt in the air. Kurt is on his knees, Kurt slid back into Blaine. Holding Blaine's waist, started slowly, then he began to go faster, harder, they got a rhythm going. The sound of balls slapping against skin turned Kurt on even more! Kurt kissed and caressed Blaine's back. He called out Blaine's name. Blaine moaned and swore. </p>
<p>“Oh, Blaine!” </p>
<p>“Shit baby! Yes, right there! That's it, Kurt! Ahh, fuck!!” </p>
<p>Kurt continued to thrust into him. Sweat dripping from their bodies. He kept hitting his prostate. Blaine was gone! </p>
<p>“You have such a beautiful ass, Blaine!” Kurt rammed into him over and over. Blaine reached back to touch Kurt. Touching his abs, rubbed his arm. “I’m...I'm going to come!” Kurt let out. </p>
<p>Kurt reached around and began jerking Blaine off. Blaine came suddenly. “Kuuuurt!” Kurt gently worked him through it. Kurt came right behind him. “Oh, Blaine!” Carefully he pulled out of Blaine, and fell on top of him. They laid there for a while. Blaine facedown on the bed. Kurt lying on top of him. Kurt kissed his cheeks. They smiled and giggled as they tried getting their breathing under control. </p>
<p>“Blaine, that was better than anything I've imagined.” As he slid off Blaine and they turned to face each other. Kurt tied the condom in a knot and disposed of it. Getting the wipes off the bedside table, Kurt took his time to clean them both up. </p>
<p>“Kurt that was fucking amazing!” </p>
<p>Kurt's voice turned to concern, “Blaine, did I hurt you?” </p>
<p>“Kurt I'm a lil sore, but you didn't hurt me. I loved every moment of it!” </p>
<p>Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly. </p>
<p>“Ready for cheesecake? Stay here, I'll be right back!” Kurt ran into the kitchen naked to retrieve the cheesecake. Sitting up in bed, they fed each other cheesecake dripping with strawberry sauce. It was the best cheesecake they've ever tasted! “You have a lil sauce on your mouth, let me help you with that.” As Blaine kissed it off. Kissing and laughing, they're so gone. “Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt!” 


</p>
<p>"Happy Valentine's Day Blaine. Let's get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Songs:</p>
<p>If I Were Your Woman by Gladys Knight and the Pips<br/>
You Are The Sunshine Of My Life by Stevie Wonder<br/>
Bring It On Home To Me by Sam Cooke<br/>
Silly Love Songs by Paul McCartney and Wings<br/>
Teenage Dream by Katie Perry<br/>
Let's Stay Together by Al Green</p>
<p>Note:</p>
<p>The Valentine Project is an organization that sends love boxes to children for Valentine's Day that are affected by cancer and other serious illnesses. Boxes are sent in Ohio and San Francisco, CA. If you'd like to donate their website is: valentineproject.org. Or check out their Facebook page, The Valentine Project.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Valentine's Day has finally arrived. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think? Please leave a comment below. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Midterms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>“The next couple weeks went by quickly. They only had lunch together twice during this time. They were busy with midterms and getting all their assignments done. Kurt had a dance number to perform in class. Blaine had a performance in his theatre class. They talked about how much they enjoyed Wicked and promise to see another show over the summer. They talked about their upcoming trip to Ohio. Blaine purchased his tickets and is on the same flight. He'll ask the gate agent if it's possible to seat them together. </p><p>Blaine called his mother and told her he was coming home for a weekend visit. </p><p>Pamela Anderson is a socialite who spends all of her time managing the social aspects of her husband’s businesses. She's responsible for entertainment and networking. She’s hosted several events over the years. Born into an affluent family, she carries herself with an air of superiority. In other words, she's a bitch. </p><p>“Hello.” Mrs. Anderson answered dryly. </p><p>“Hello Mother. It's Blaine. How are you today? </p><p>“I'm fine, Son.”</p><p>“The reason I am calling is to tell you I'm coming home next weekend to attend a party with a friend. It will be good to see you and father.”</p><p>“Blaine, that's unfortunate. Your father and I will be out of town next weekend. I'm afraid we won't have a chance to see you.”</p><p>“Oh, of course, Mother.” </p><p>“You're coming home with a friend?” Pamela asked. </p><p>“Yes ma'am. I was invited to a birthday party.” </p><p>“Maybe it's best you stay at your friend's. That way you won't be home alone.”</p><p>“Sure. I wanted to introduce you and Father to Kurt. Maybe another time?” </p><p>“Some other time, Son. I'll let your father know you called. I really must be going now. You behave.” His mother commanded. </p><p>“I will. Goodbye Mother.”</p><p>She had already hung up the phone. </p><p>Blaine is at Kurt’s place this evening. They're both studying for midterms. Disappointed, Blaine hangs up. ‘That way you won't be home alone? I've been home alone since I was eleven years old! I'm an adult now, what's really going on?’ Blaine's inner dialogue was at it again. </p><p>Kurt raised a quizzical brow. “What's wrong, Blaine?”</p><p>“Nothing. Well...I just have a weird feeling my mother doesn't want me to come home.” Blaine dismissed it. “Perhaps I'm just overreacting. It's not unusual for my parents to be away. It's nothing, Kurt.”</p><p>“Blaine, you're welcome to stay with me, you know. Carole is looking forward to meeting you. Once my dad meets you, he's going to love you.” </p><p>A moment later, “Why did you call me “a friend” to your mother?” </p><p>“I’m not ashamed of you, Kurt. My parents are very conservative and I wanted to introduce you as my boyfriend when we went home. But they won't be there. I came out at fourteen, and our relationship has never been close even before then. We're not close now. Never ashamed of you, Kurt. You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time. You believe me?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>He could see Blaine was really upset about the phone call with his mother. So he tried to cheer him up. </p><p>“Guess what I baked for you today?” </p><p>“Kurt, you didn't.” Blaine smiled. </p><p>“I did! My famous chocolate chip cookies! Just for you! I mean I baked the girls some and they ate them already. Want to take a break from studying  and have some? The rest is for you to take home and share with Wes.” </p><p>“Kuuuurt! Do I have to share?” What if we just don't tell him?” </p><p>“Blaine, I've already told Wes I was sending him cookies home with you.”</p><p>Looking surprised, Blaine questioned, “When did you two get each other's number? And how come I didn't know? Wes is going to try to steal you away from me once he's tasted these.” </p><p>“First, Blaine, Wes is not interested in me, nor I in him. Secondly, I'm crazy for you.” Kurt kissed Blaine. “Thirdly, you're never getting rid of me.” </p><p>Blaine kissed Kurt hard this time. “I'm crazy for you too, Kurt. Thank you for the cookies.” While playfully rolling his eyes, “I guess I'll share a few with Wes.”</p><p>Kurt punched Blaine in the side. Blaine laughed heartily. Kurt love to hear Blaine’s laughter. Right then and there he made a promise to himself to always do what he can to hear Blaine laugh! Screw his parents! Blaine is an amazing man. </p><p>Moments later the door slid open, and in came Santana and Rachel.</p><p>“Santana, you cannot tell a customer you wouldn't eat the chili if you were them! Seriously, are you trying to get yourself fired?” </p><p>“I was just trying to steer them away from that unpalatable scraps he called chili!” </p><p>“It's rude to talk bad about the food we serve, Santana. Why can't you just smile and take their order like the rest of us?” Rachel griped. </p><p>“Hello Ladies. We're studying here.” Kurt waved at them from the kitchen table. </p><p>“Well, well, the Siamese twins are here. So nice of you two to drop in!” Santana said sarcastically. </p><p>“Santana, should I remind you that this is MY apartment?” Kurt pointed out to her. </p><p>Santana rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Hi Kurt, Hi Blaine! What have you two been up to?” Rachel wondered. </p><p>“Hey Rachel, hi Santana. We're just studying here.”  Blaine waved. </p><p>“I'm going to shower, I have a date tonight.” Santana announced as she walked toward the bathroom. </p><p>“I made dinner if you're hungry, Rach. Vegan Alfredo, your favorite!”</p><p>“Kurt, you're my favorite roommate!” She kissed his cheek. </p><p>“That's no consolation considering Satana is your other roommate. Enjoy your dinner. We're going to take this into my room. Come on Blaine, grab your books.”  Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him into his room.</p><p>“Blaine, you're quiet, what's wrong?”</p><p>“Do you think we spent too much time together?”</p><p>“Blaine, do not take Santana seriously. That's just how she talks. I know some might say we got together too fast. Or we became too close, too soon. But Blaine, what I feel for you is real. I don't care what anyone says. You're it for me.” </p><p>“You're it for me too, Kurt. I feel the same way. Come here.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s face and kissed him hard. </p><p>“Let's finish our homework. Want to watch a movie before you go home?” </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The next evening Blaine phoned Chris Bobbitt and let him know he will be coming to Westerville and looking forward to seeing them and introducing Kurt. </p><p>Mr. Bobbitt sounded excited that Blaine is coming home. More excited that he's bringing a friend.“You two are staying here, right?” </p><p>“We decided to get a hotel until the party. Since Kurt is the surprise.” </p><p>“Blaine, you're coming home. You still have your keys?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Then it's settled. Blaine, we meant it when we said you will always have a place with us. You're an adult now, don't you think it's time you start calling us Chris and Jennifer? You're family, Blaine. Have been since you were eleven and rode your bike to my store and into our hearts.”</p><p>Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes. </p><p>“Thank you, Mr…..thank you, Chris. Give Jennifer my love and we will see you next Wednesday.”</p><p>They hung up shortly after. </p><p>Carole and Kurt went over the preparations over the phone. The guests have rsvp’d, the food and decorations have been ordered. The DJ has been hired to play Burt’s favorite songs mixed with top 40’s hits. Kurt will make the birthday cake, and a few other desserts. Everything seemed to be coming together nicely. Kurt had family and friends to send pictures of Burt to his phone and decided to make a picture wall, “50 Shades Of Burt” with fifty pictures of Burt throughout the past fifty years. </p><p>Kurt and Blaine worked extra hours at work to make sure everything was done before leaving for Ohio. They made sure all of their assignments were turned in. They were able to take their tests early. They will leave Wednesday after their last class. Kurt’s luggage was at Blaine's already. Chris will meet them at Port Columbus International Airport. The airport is only twenty minutes from the Bobbitt’s residence. Chris even offered them a vehicle to drive while visiting. </p><p>Carole phoned Kurt while on break. He explained they're staying in Westerville. So there's no chance of Burt seeing him. He will be baking most of the day Thursday. Friday around noon they will meet Carole at the banquet hall to decorate. Carole asked Kurt to extend an invitation to the Bobbitt’s. Since they're important to Blaine and Blaine is important to Kurt. </p><p>Kurt- Sure, I'll ask them if they'd like to come. Thanks for including the Bobbitt’s. </p><p>Carole- No problem, Kurt. Can't wait to meet them. Have a safe flight and let me know when you land. I got to get back to work. But make sure to call me if you need anything, okay? Love you and say hello to Rachel and Santana for me. Bye, now. </p><p>Kurt- Love you too, Bye </p><p>Kurt texted Blaine. They're both still at work. </p><p>Kurt- Hi Blaine. Can't wait to take you home to Ohio with me </p><p>Blaine- Hey, Babe. Technically, you're going home with ME!  LOL</p><p>Kurt- I hope they like me. They're so important to you </p><p>Blaine- They're going to LOVE you, Kurt. They will see how happy you make me </p><p>Kurt- You're important to me, too. You know that, right? So important…</p><p>Blaine smiled. </p><p>Blaine- I know. : )</p><p>Blaine- I have to get back to work. Text me tonight when you get home? </p><p> </p><p>Kurt- Always. Talk later</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to go ahead and post this chapter a day early. Hope you're enjoying my story. Please leave a comment below. Enjoy your weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meet The Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>They arrived in Columbus Wednesday night. The flight was uneventful and they slept the entire time. After getting their luggage, they started walking towards the exit. Chris Bobbitt was standing there with a huge grin on his face. Blaine went to him and embraced him tightly. </p><p>Chris Bobbitt, 47, is a handsome black man of medium complexion, 5’11”, and medium built.  His smile seemed to light up the place. Mr. Bobbitt...Chris, as he’d like to be called, is so thrilled to see Blaine. </p><p>“Looks like New York is treating you well!” Chris laughed while hugging Blaine. </p><p>“It's so good to see you!” Blaine is so happy to see Chris. Blaine then turned around and pulled Kurt forward, “This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, meet Chris Bobbitt.” Chris hugged Kurt. </p><p>“It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home.” </p><p>“Kurt, no need to thank me, our home’s been Blaine’s second home since he was a kid. Of course you're welcome to stay! Let's go, Jennifer is excited to see you, Blaine, but more excited to meet Kurt. You must be special to Blaine.” </p><p>Kurt and Blaine blushed. </p><p>They pulled up to a beautiful two story modern home. “We're here. Let's get the luggage and go inside. You two must be hungry and tired.” </p><p>A beautiful brown skinned woman with a curly afro, in her mid forties met them at the door. Jennifer hugged Blaine as he smiled into it . “Blaine! So glad you're here! Look at you! You look so handsome! And you must be Kurt! Please come in!”</p><p>“Good to see you, Jennifer. Yes, this is Kurt.” </p><p>As they entered the house a golden Retriever jumped on Blaine. “Hey Smokey, how are you, boy? You've missed me? I've missed you, too!” He got on the floor and played with the dog. Smokey was happy to see him! </p><p>Kurt goes, “Wait, named after…”</p><p>“Yep” All three said in unison. </p><p>“I hope you two are hungry because I cooked all of your favorites.” She announced.  </p><p>“You didn't have to go through all that trouble, Jennifer. Lasagna, salad, and gorgonzola bites?” Blaine asked.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“It's so good to be here. I have missed your cooking!” Blaine declared. </p><p>“Well, why don't you two take your luggage up to your room. Wash up and dinner will be served when you come down.” </p><p>“Chris, may I speak to you for a moment?” Blaine asked. They walked into the hallway for privacy. “Is the guest room made up for Kurt? I know we should've discussed sleeping arrangements before coming here.” </p><p>“Nope. Unless you want Kurt to sleep in the guest room. Blaine, you're an adult, and we trust you. Take Kurt’s bags upstairs into your room, and hurry back down. Don't make me wait to eat!” </p><p>Blaine grinned, grabbed Kurt's hands on the way out and rushed up the stairs. “Come on, Kurt, let's not keep them waiting!” </p><p>“Dinner was delicious, Jennifer. Please share your gorgonzola bites recipe with me.” Kurt pleaded. </p><p>“Sure, Kurt, no problem. But first, I want to hear how did you two meet?” </p><p>Smiling at Blaine, Kurt told of their first encounter. “Well, He was the first person I saw when I entered our music history class, I thought he was so cute with his bow tie on. So I decided to sit next to him. After introductions, we became partners for the semester. We met up a few times to talk about our lessons and to get to know each other better.  As they say, the rest is history” Kurt gushes while staring at Blaine. Blaine had the biggest, goofiest, grin on his face! </p><p>In Lima...“Burt, don't forget we have reservations this Friday for your birthday. Please be ready at 7:30. We have 8:00 reservations. I'll lay out your clothes.” </p><p>“I will be ready, dear.” He kissed her. After a long sigh, “It sure feels weird that it's only the two of us this year.” Carole frowned, Burt continued, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.” </p><p>“I'm not upset, Burt. I miss our boys, too! I know Finn would want us to live our lives. Maybe Kurt will FaceTime you Friday night?” </p><p>“That would be nice. Maybe I'll even get to see that Blaine fella Kurt goes on and on about.” Burt hoped. </p><p>Carole pats him on the shoulder and smiled. ”Why don't you go on up to bed? I’ll be right up with some ice cream.” </p><p>In Westerville, Kurt entered the kitchen and found everyone laughing. “Kurt, how are your parents?” Blaine asked. </p><p>“I just talked to Carol, everything’s going to plan. Dad doesn't suspect a thing. Jennifer and Chris, I wanted to ask you two would you join us Friday night for my father's 50th birthday party?”</p><p>“That's very kind of you, but you don't have to invite us.” Chris said as he sat down. </p><p>“My stepmom, Carole, asked me to invite you a while ago. But I wanted to ask in person. Please, join us? My dad would be very happy to have you there. He’ll also be happy to meet Blaine.”</p><p>The older couple smiled at each other and shrugged their shoulders, “ Sure, why not? We don't have anything planned. Thank you, Kurt.” </p><p>“Kurt, come sit with me, I’m about to show them our performances.” Blaine, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, Smokey lying next to him. Kurt came and sat next to Blaine. Blaine handed his iPad to Chris, while Jennifer looked on. They watched both performances at the hospital. Before they could say anything, Blaine was back on screen in Central Park with Bessie singing Sam Cooke.Tears filled Chris’ eyes. He taught Blaine that song when he was just thirteen years old!</p><p>“You two are crazy talented! First, Kurt, what an amazing voice you have! Countertenor? Wow! You have the voice of an angel! Amazing song selections and you two sound incredible together. Your voices blend together so well. Blaine, you make me so proud. Kurt, did Blaine tell you the music I played throughout the store was the reason he kept coming back to the store?”</p><p>Blaine hung his head and laughed. </p><p>Chris resumed, “Here I thought it was my candy selection or my wonderful personality. Nope, he liked my music. Took me a while to figure it out. Once I did, I burned him a couple cd’s so he could listen at home.” Chris was so moved by Blaine's song, he was still wiping his eyes. </p><p>Jennifer took the boys' hands, “Blaine, you moved us to tears and Kurt, your voice sounds angelic!  You two have a great future ahead of you! Now, we’re going to bed. We have work in the morning. Goodnight.” She kissed both boys on the cheek. Chris hugged them both before heading down the hall. </p><p>“Goodnight.” Kurt and Blaine whispered. </p><p>Blaine looked at Kurt, who's moved by the older couple’s love and generosity. “Let's go up to bed, Kurt.” Blaine turned off the lights. Holding hands they walked upstairs to Blaine’s room. </p><p>“Kurt, do we need to unpack? We're only here for two days, then we head to Lima for two days.” </p><p>“You don't know me at all if you think I'll leave my clothes in suitcases to get wrinkled when there’s a perfectly fine walk-in closet right here! Yes, we need to unpack.” </p><p>Blaine chimed in, “Okay, okay.” Blaine kisses him. “Don't be too long.” Blaine showered while Kurt unpacked their luggage. </p><p>After unpacking, Kurt showered and performed his nighttime facial routine. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Blaine was fast asleep. Kurt smiled to himself. ‘Blaine looked so cute when he's sleeping,’ he thought. He climbed into bed and snuggled up to him. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer. Blaine mumbled “love you” in his sleep. </p><p>Kurt’s heart actually skipped a beat. Kurt whispered close to Blaine's ear, “love you, too.” </p><p>Blaine woke up and found the bed empty. He looked at the clock and was surprised that it was 9:05 a.m. He can't remember the last time he slept this late. He slept so well. Smokey is lying on the floor at the end of the bed. He gets dressed for the day and goes looking for Kurt. He finds him in the kitchen using the mixer. The island had several desserts on it. “It smells so good down here! Kurt, why didn't you wake me? I'd gladly helped you.”  </p><p>Giving Blaine a kiss, “Good morning! You were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't dare wake you. Jennifer helped me around the kitchen before leaving this morning.”</p><p>“How long have you been up?” </p><p>“I came down stairs at 6:00 and made coffee for everyone. Filled their coffee mugs for work. Here's a fresh cup for you. There's also pancakes and bacon. Your plate is on the warmer. He handed Blaine a cup of coffee.  </p><p>Smiling at Blaine. “Using both ovens I can finish baking in half the time. Blaine, I need double ovens!” </p><p>“You promise to bake like this for me, I'll buy you a new oven, Kurt! What's all this?” </p><p>“Cupcakes, and cake pops for the kids, red velvet cake is in the oven. In the mixing bowl here is chocolate cake, hence, the birthday cake. I ordered cheesecake from the bakery. I promised Chris chocolate chip cookies tonight. It helped that Chris owns a grocery store. I was able to get everything I needed there. There's a note on the fridge for you.” </p><p>‘Blaine, take Smokey for a walk if you have the time. Also the SUV is at your and Kurt’s disposal. Be safe. Jennifer should be home around 3:30. I should be back around 5:30. Kurt, save something sweet for us! See you two later. -Chris’</p><p>“By the way, your pancakes are amazing! I'll wash the dishes, then take Smokey for a run. After that I'm all yours.” Blaine gave Kurt a kiss.<br/>
Smokey’s head popped up after hearing his name. </p><p>Blaine and Kurt finished all their baking in record time. Kurt double checked to make sure everything's under control. Carole reassured him everything was going to plan. After cleaning the kitchen, Blaine suggested they order Chinese food for everyone tonight. No one had the energy to cook. </p><p>Jennifer was glad the boys ordered dinner. She was tired this evening. Blaine set the table and everyone sat down to eat. They told Kurt stories about Blaine when he was a kid. Kurt talked about growing up just an hour and half away. He told them how he introduced his parents because he had a crush on Finn. “What?” Blaine was quite surprised. Blaine tells Kurt about the time he serenaded a guy at the Gap with the warblers and got him fired. They all laughed until they cried! They decided to turn in early. They have a busy day tomorrow. </p><p>The next day, Kurt and Blaine met up with Carole and her friend Amy at the banquet room inside a luxury hotel to set up for the party. Carole and Kurt hugged tightly. “Carole, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine, this is my Stepmom, Carole.”</p><p>“It’s so nice to meet you, Blaine!” </p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hummel.” </p><p>As Carole hugged him she said, “Please call me Carole.” </p><p>Kurt and Blaine, greeted Amy. “Hello,” she said.</p><p>The four of them quickly went to work. Blaine placed a gold and black balloon garland on the wall behind the dessert table. Kurt placed the pictures on another wall of Burt at different stages of his life. There's also a photo booth so everyone can take pictures home with them. On each table were candles, fairy lights and a framed photo of Burt as centerpieces. There's a different photo on every table. From a young boy into adulthood. The hotel provided linen on the tables. There were draped ceilings and string lights above, adding a glamorous opulence to the room. Kurt and Blaine placed all the desserts in the refrigerator provided for their use. The food and drinks will be catered by the hotel. So, they're all done! Kurt got this venue at a great discount when Isabelle used her connections and reserved it for him. The venue is spectacular! </p><p>They went to Kurt’s house to take a much needed nap. Afterwards, they showered and changed. Blaine wore a blue suit, striped shirt and red bow tie. Kurt wore a blue suit jacket, blue shirt, black and white patterned pants. They left the house before Burt arrived home. Jon, Burt’s employee and friend, was asked to keep Burt there until 5:15 pm. </p><p>Arriving at the venue with time to spare, Kurt went over everything with a fine toothed comb. They set up the dessert table. Kurt bought a mechanic cake topper to put on top of the chocolate birthday cake. It turned out beautifully! Blaine turned on the fairy lights and the flameless candles on each table. A gold ‘Happy 50th Birthday banner and black balloons greeted everyone when entering the room. He checked with the staff to make sure the menu was exactly what they asked for. Everything looked amazing! </p><p>At 7:00 the guests started to arrive. Everything was going smoothly. The place looked great! Burt's sister, Pat, arrived with her husband, John. Kurt greeted them with a hug. All of Burt's friends had arrived. Chris and Jennifer arrived and Kurt greeted them at the entrance. Blaine seated them at the table with him and Kurt. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury were in attendance. Also the Berry’s. Kurt introduced Blaine to everyone.</p><p>Appetizers and drinks were served while everyone mingled. The music was lit! </p><p>Kurt looked at a text on his phone. “Dad’s here.” He grabbed the mic to get everyone's attention. “Dad and Carole are coming in now, we're going to hit the lights, so will everyone please be silent. Once they're in the room, I will turn the lights on. We will shout “surprise”. </p><p>“Carole where are we going?” Burt looked around in confusion. </p><p>I heard this hotel has a brand new restaurant. The girls at the hospital told me about it.” She took Burt’s hand and led him into the room. The lights came on and, “SURPRISE!”</p><p>“What the….” Burt was definitely surprised! </p><p>He looked around at the many faces and was truly shocked! First his sister, Pat came up to hug him and wish him a happy birthday. The guys from the shop are in attendance with their families. The Berry's were here, the Shuesters. Even their next door neighbors, the McMillan’s. There's Amy, Carole’s friend and her husband. A few other couples who worked with Carole. Then he heard a very unique voice, he turned around suddenly and there was Kurt! His kid was home! Kurt, who told him he wouldn't be able to come. </p><p>He grabbed Kurt and hugged him for dear life! With tears in his eyes, Burt was overjoyed to see his son! He drew Carole in and whispered, “thank you.” After drying their eyes, he went around and greeted everyone. Kurt led him to his table, “Dad I want you to meet Blaine, my boyfriend, and also Chris and Jennifer Bobbitt. Burt held out his hand, “So glad to meet you, Blaine, Chris and Jennifer. Thank you all so much for coming. Please enjoy yourselves. Kurt, I'm so glad you're here, kiddo!”  </p><p>“I wouldn't miss it for the world, Dad. I love you.”  </p><p>“Love you too, son. Blaine, I'm looking forward to getting to know you, kid.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” </p><p>“Please, none of that. Call me Burt.” </p><p>Pat came and whisked Burt away. Chris took Jennifer out on the dance floor. Kurt and Blaine watched as people got up to dance. </p><p>“Your dad seemed really surprised.” </p><p>“Yeah, he does.” </p><p>“He seems like a great guy.” Blaine added. </p><p>“He really is.” .</p><p>“Well, may I have this dance,” Blaine held out his hand to Kurt. </p><p>Yes. Yes you may.”</p><p>They danced to ‘Jack and Diane,’ one of Burt’s favorite songs. Burt, seeing Kurt like this, so carefree, laughing, and being happy made Burt’s heart swell. All he ever wanted is for his son to have the freedom to be himself. He knew he had this Blaine fella to thank for this. ‘Can't wait to get to know this kid,’ Burt thought. Carole came and pulled Burt out on the dance floor, he happily obliged. A slow song came on, a love song. Kurt recognized the song as one of his mom’s favorites. Kurt and Blaine stayed on the dance floor. So did Jennifer and Chris. Blaine sang in Kurt’s ear….</p><p>Always and forever, each moment with you<br/>
Is just like a dream to me that somehow came true<br/>
And I know tomorrow will still be the same<br/>
'Cause we've got a life of love that won't ever change and</p><p>Everyday, love me your own special way<br/>
Melt all my heart away with a smile<br/>
Take time to tell me, you really care<br/>
And we'll share tomorrow, together<br/>
I'll always love you ever, ever </p><p>There'll always be sunshine when I look at you<br/>
It's something I can't explain just the things that you do<br/>
And if you get lonely, phone me and take<br/>
A second to give to me that magic you make and</p><p>Everyday, love me your own special way<br/>
Melt all my heart away with a smile<br/>
Take time to tell me, you really care<br/>
And we'll share tomorrow, together<br/>
I'll always love you forever, forever</p><p>Always forever love you<br/>
Always forever love you<br/>
Always forever love you<br/>
Always forever love you</p><p>Always forever love you<br/>
I said forever, ever love you<br/>
Love you forever, ever<br/>
Always forever love you, you<br/>
Forever</p><p>Kurt gazed into Blaine’s eyes. Breathing heavily, “Blaine…..You love me?”</p><p>“Yes, so much! Kurt, I've tried to be just friends. That didn't work. Truth is, I’m sure I fell for you the moment I looked into your eyes. That very first day in music history class. I...I can't pretend. What I'm trying to say is... I'm so in love with you. I love you, Kurt Hummel! I know it seemed sudden. Truth is, I've known for awhile. I know we're young. Yet, I know with everything in me, you're the love of my life, Kurt. I plan to spend it loving you.”</p><p>Kurt is crying now. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, “I love you too, so much! Since the first time I saw you when I walked into that classroom. I knew I had to meet you. So I sat next to you. Best decision I've ever made. Blaine, I'm never saying goodbye to you.” </p><p>Now Blaine is crying. Blaine took his thumb and wiped the tears from Kurt’s face. </p><p>“People are going to say we're crazy. That we're moving too fast. Are you sure about this?” Blaine pleaded. </p><p>“Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done in my life!” Kurt declared. </p><p>They kissed right there on the dance floor in Ohio. While loved ones looked on.  </p><p>Burt, Carole, Chris, and Jennifer all looked at them and smiled. Burt squeezed Carole’s hand. Carole dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. </p><p>They all sat down to eat. As they were eating a few people shared their favorite anecdotes about Burt. Laughter roared throughout the room. Lastly, Kurt got up to speak. “I want to thank all of you for sharing in the celebration of my dad, Burt’s 50th birthday celebration. Dad and I have been through so much together. I honestly don't know where I'd be today without him. He's the best father any kid could ever ask for. He's always accepted me just as I am. He taught me the importance of hard work, integrity, and to always reach out and help others. To stand up for myself and to let no one push us Hummels around. He lives his whole life by that. I have watched him take a chance on people others wouldn't give the time of day. My dad believes everyone deserves a fair chance. He has proven this in his business practice. Everyone except you, Jon!” Laughter erupted across the room. “I'm kidding, especially Jon!” Kurt took a moment to gather his thoughts. “There was a time when I was conflicted and his exact words to me were, “Your job is to be yourself, and my job is to love you, no matter what. Thank you, Dad for always loving me. It wasn't always easy, I know. But you did one hell of a job!  Carole, thank you for bringing so much love into our family. I love you both! Now, everyone please raise your glass, To Burt!...To Burt!” they said in unison. Wasn't a dry eye in the place! Burt got up from his seat and hugged his son. </p><p>“I am so proud to be your dad. I love you!” </p><p>The party was a success and everyone's started to leave. Blaine got their coats. Said his goodbyes to The Bobbitt’s and promised to see them Sunday afternoon.They're spending Saturday with Burt and Carole. Carole and Jennifer hit it off, making plans to get together to see a show in Columbus. Chris and Burt have lots in common, as business owners and the love of music from time passed. They talked about going to an Ohio State football game together next fall. Burt promised to have a look at his car that keeps breaking down.</p><p>As the boys are leaving, they can see another party ending across the hall. Blaine looked up and his eyes followed the noise. Shocked, he stopped in his tracks. Kurt followed Blaine’s gaze. “Blaine, what's wrong? Who is it?” Kurt is concerned. “Blaine?”</p><p>“My parents. They lied to me.” Blaine muttered. </p><p>Songs:<br/>
Jack and Diane by John Cougar Mellancamp<br/>
Always and Forever by Heatwave</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story will be wrapping up soon. Maybe 3-4 more chapters. Hope you’re liking it. Please give a shout out! Leave a comment or kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Meet The Parents Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>“Mother? Father? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Blaine, why are you here? Didn't your mother tell you not to come?” William Anderson sounded annoyed. </p><p>William Anderson is the owner and partner of Anderson, Wilson &amp; Brown law firms. He had firms throughout Ohio and Indiana. He was an older man, in his late 50’s with salt and pepper hair. He always seemed to wear a frown, at least when Blaine's around.</p><p>Blaine replied, “What you told me was that you were going to be out of town. I am here for my boyfriend’s father's birthday party.” </p><p>“Boyfriend? Oh Blaine, you're still in that phase? Surely you're attracted to college girls by now?”  Pamela Anderson asked as she checked her red lipstick. </p><p>William Anderson pointed his finger at his son. <br/>“Plans changed. Why are you questioning me, boy? You remember not to raise your voice when speaking to us, you hear?”</p><p>“I'm just surprised that you're here, is all. When I suggested visiting, you told me you'd both be out of town. Oh, where are my manners? Father, Mother, meet my boyfriend, Kurt.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.” Kurt offered his hand. They just stared at him. </p><p>“We have a long drive back to Westerville, so we really need to get going. Blaine, behave.”</p><p>The Bobbitt’s and Hummel’s saw the whole exchange. Burt was livid! Carole held him back, not wanting to cause any disruption. </p><p>Chris comes from behind and makes himself seen.“Hello, William and Pamela. Surprised seeing you tonight. Blaine said you were out of town.” </p><p>“Hello Christopher, Jennifer. What brings you to Lima?” Pamela asked. </p><p>“Blaine’s boyfriend, Kurt, invited us here for his father's birthday. Kurt's such a wonderful gentleman.” </p><p>Burt came forward, “Good evening, I'm Kurt’s dad, Burt Hummel, and this is my lovely wife, Carole. Your son, Blaine, seems like a nice young man.” </p><p>“We really must be going. It's late and we need to get out of this city.” He placed his fedora on his head. </p><p>A shocked Blaine blurted out, “You're just going to leave? I didn't even see you over Christmas holiday and I was home for a month! I haven't seen you since last summer! Don't you miss me? Do you even care about me?”</p><p>William spinned around so quickly, rushed back to Blaine and raised his hand! But Chris blocked him. “Walk away, William. You won't touch him, not while I'm around.”</p><p>“Or me!” Burt stepped in front of Blaine while Kurt held on to Blaine's hand tightly. </p><p>“If you don't want your colleagues to know what kind of father you really are, get the hell out of here! God knows I have no problem letting them know! But if you EVER raise a hand to Blaine again, I'll do more than let them know what a POS you are.” </p><p>William looked Chris in the eyes. “You think I don't know you're the one who encouraged Blaine to pursue a music career instead of something respectful? Music is such a faggy occupation! No money and no future! I know you're the one who encouraged him to date ‘boys’”, William snarled, making air quotations with his hands. </p><p>“I encouraged him to be himself!” Chris snapped. </p><p>William spat, “So weak and useless! Blaine’s nothing but an abomina…” </p><p>BONK! Kurt shook his hand after landing that punch to Mr. Anderson’s face! “Don't you ever talk about Blaine that way! What gives you the right? God, he's your SON! Blaine is the smartest, kindest, and sweetest person I have ever met! The fact you two are his parents boggles my mind!”</p><p>“Mr. Anderson, are you okay?” His colleague ran over to ask him. </p><p>“Get away from me, I'm fine. We're leaving, Pamela.” Without looking back, walking out, William paused and added, “Blaine you have until the end of the month to get all of your things out of our house. Our lawyer will be contacting you tomorrow. You're eighteen now and no longer our responsibility.” </p><p>Blaine descended as he broke down and cried. </p><p>“I'm so sorry, Blaine. Let me get you home, sweetheart.” Kurt whispered in his ear. Kurt helped a shocked Blaine up off the floor and led him out to the SUV, and drove him to his father’s house. </p><p>Although it's late, Chris and Burt exchanged numbers so they can see about getting Blaine’s things out of the Anderson’s home. “We will talk tomorrow. Let's all go home and get some sleep. Have a safe drive home.” Burt insisted. </p><p>After putting Blaine to bed, Kurt went downstairs to ice his hand. “Blaine asleep?” Carole wondered. </p><p>“Either he's asleep or pretending to be so he doesn't have to talk to me.” </p><p>“You love him, don't you?” </p><p>“So much, Carole. I didn't mean to hit Mr. Anderson, it's like my soul overtook my body. I just couldn't stand there and let him bash Blaine like that. He doesn't deserve any of that. I just hope he forgives me. Oh, Carole, what if he blames me for losing his family?” Kurt cried to Carole. </p><p>“Shh, Kurt, it's going to be okay.”  Carole rubbed his back. </p><p>Burt comes in after unloading his car, “Kurt, how's your hand?” </p><p>“Not too bad, Dad. I'll be fine. I'm gonna go to bed. Good night, I'm sorry if I ruined your birthday.”</p><p>“Now look here, my birthday isn't ruined. I had the best time I'd had in a long time! My son is home. Nothing that man could do could ruin what you two gave me, you hear? I gotta tell you son, that was one hell of a punch you landed! Now I don't condone violence, but in this case, I understand. Now Blaine, let him know we're here for him, too. We will all help him. Chris and I will get all his things out of that house. Just make sure you tell him not to worry. He has the Bobbitt’s and now he has us!” Burt kissed Kurt on the forehead. </p><p>“Thank you, Dad. You really are the world's best father!”  Kurt hugged them both, and headed upstairs to bed. </p><p>“Goodnight, Son.” </p><p>For the first time, Kurt and Blaine slept without spooning, without kissing, without their arms wrapped around each other. For the first time, Kurt cried himself to sleep and Blaine hung near the edge of the bed facing the wall. </p><p>Blaine woke up at 8:30 am to an empty bed. He was in a fog, trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered that he's at the Hummel’s. He remembered he ruined a perfectly good birthday for Burt. If only he'd kept going. If only he’d kept his mouth shut and remained walking. Now his own father has disowned him. His mother quietly stood by while it happened. What will become of him? How will he pay for college? Where will he live? And Kurt, where is Kurt? </p><p>Blaine quickly showered and tried to look somewhat presentable before going downstairs, even though his heart is broken. “Why do they hate me so much? I may have lost everything!” He cried to himself.</p><p>Blaine made his way downstairs. Burt had gone to the shop for a couple hours to check on things. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table talking with Carole. </p><p>“Morning.” Blaine mumbled as he entered the kitchen. </p><p>“Good morning, Blaine. Did you sleep okay? Sit here. I've got coffee and dessert from last night. Or do you want eggs?” </p><p>“I slept well as can be expected, thank you, Carole. Just coffee, please.” </p><p>Kurt and Blaine looked at each other shyly, both scared of saying the wrong thing. So they didn't say anything at all. Blaine sat there quietly, sipping his coffee. </p><p>Blaine's phone buzzed in his jeans, he looked at it and saw it's Chris. “Excuse me please. Hello.”</p><p>Burt came in through the garage door. “Hey kiddo.”</p><p>“Hey Dad. Everything okay at the shop?” Kurt asked. </p><p>“Yep. Had to make sure the right parts came in today. How's Blaine?”</p><p>“I don't really know.” Pointing to Blaine on the phone. “I think he's talking to Chris now.”</p><p>Blaine hung up the phone. “Hello, Mr. Hummel.” </p><p>“Hey kid, it's Burt, and how are you today?”</p><p>Blaine shrugged. “Shocked maybe? I don't know. That was Chris on the phone. He received papers on my behalf from my father's lawyer a few minutes ago. I'm going to Westerville to see what it says and what I have to do. Chris’ younger brother is an attorney, and he called him to meet us at their home. If there's anything I need to do before I return to New York tomorrow, I'll have to do it today. So I'm going to Westerville now. I'll probably be back late tonight.”</p><p>“I'm going with you.” Kurt claimed. </p><p>“I don't think that's a good idea, Kurt. You came here to spend time with your family. You should stay.” </p><p>“You don't want me to go?” Kurt looked hurt. </p><p>Blaine didn't answer, Instead looked away with his hands in his pocket. </p><p>Burt put his arm around Blaine, “I'm coming with you, Kiddo. In case you can get your things today, it's quicker if you, me, and Chris are there to load it up, don't you think?” </p><p>“Thank you, Mr… thank you, Burt. Kurt, I think it's best if you stay here. But we'll talk when I return, I promise. With your dad’s help, I'll return quicker.” </p><p>Burt headed to the garage, “Let's go, Son.” Blaine grabbed his coat and started towards the garage. </p><p>They took Burt’s pickup just in case he had to move his belongings out today. It's also a good thing Burt was driving. Blaine is still rather upset and in no position to drive. </p><p>They drove in silence for a few miles. Then Burt spoke, “I'm glad you came home with Kurt and I got a chance to meet you. When Kurt called home, it was Blaine this and Blaine that.” Blaine smiled at hearing that. “You two seem to care a lot about each other. I'm happy Kurt has you, and you have him. What happened after the party was not your fault, Blaine. It was not Kurt’s fault. I'm sorry about your parents. No one deserves parents like that. </p><p>“Of course it wasn't Kurt’s fault! Did Kurt say anything?” </p><p>“Kurt thinks you're mad at him for hitting your dad.” </p><p>“What? No! I'm angry at myself for not hitting him first. I'm angry because I should have kept walking and pretended I didn't see them. Pretty much like they've treated me my whole life. I'm angry and hurt that they don't want me. I'm hurt that they've never loved me.” Wiping a tear away that escaped his eye. </p><p>Blaine took a moment, then continued, “l had a couple nannies until I was about eleven years old. After that they said I was old enough to stay home alone.They went on luxury vacations, cruises, business trips, gone weeks at a time. Made sure our housekeeper only worked when they're home. Made sure she purchased plenty of food for the duration of their trip. I've eaten so many Lunchables, I can't stand the sight of them now. They left me alone with microwave dinners and cereal. I didn't starve.”</p><p>Burt spoke up, “Blaine, you were just a kid. Parents are supposed to love their kids no matter what. They were supposed to take care of you! Sounds to me, you've been taking care of yourself for quite awhile.” </p><p>“I was totally alone until I was twelve and wandered into Chris’ store and he took me under his wings. He could've called CPS on my parents, but he knew he would've caused more trouble for me than them. Then they would've forbidden me to go back to the store. My parents are very important people in town and very connected. So when he realized I was all alone, he spent time with me. Gave this kid a job at the store. Took me home for dinner. They would invite me to stay the night. Jennifer made sure I ate proper meals. In summer, we'd leave for work together. He introduced me to the most beautiful music I've ever heard, R&amp;B, jazz, rock and roll, the blues. Taught me to play guitar, bass and drums. My mom allowed me to take piano lessons when I was six. So music was in my blood, as Chris would say. I owe everything to him.” Blaine paused before continuing.</p><p>“But I can't ask him to take me in permanently. I’m not his responsibility. My father was right, I'm an adult now, and seeing as I have no real family, I have to figure out how to take care of myself. So, I'm not angry at Kurt. I'm just not sure I have anything to offer him. What could he possibly see in me now? What could he want with me now?  Not sure how I can afford NYADA next term. I'm worried about Ieaving school. I'm not even sure if I still have a place to live anymore. My father’s accountant handled the apartment.” Blaine turned to look out the window so Burt couldn't see the tears falling down his face.</p><p>“Blaine, you were a child. Hell, you're a teenager still! Your parents failed you so much! I hate they neglected you that way. But I gotta tell ya, I'm so glad you had Chris and Jennifer to look after you. Now you have Kurt, Carole and me along with them. Can I give you some advice?” Blaine shook his head. “No matter what happens with the lawyers and legal drama, promise me you won't push Kurt away. Life is short, trust me, I know better than anyone. Hold on to the ones you love and those who love you.”</p><p>Blaine scrunches his eyebrows, “How did you know? How? Did Kurt tell you?”</p><p>“Blaine, even Stevie Wonder can see how much you two love each other! Heck, they can see it from the space station!” Burt chuckled. </p><p>“Oh, so you've got jokes, huh? A Stevie Wonder joke! Can't wait to tell Chris!” Blaine laughed along with Burt. </p><p>Kurt decided to text his best friend while Carole reads her book. They had the  television on in the background. He chatted with Mercedes about the party and who all were there. She told him about getting a record deal and working on her album. He didn't mention Blaine's parents. Not his story to tell.</p><p>“Congratulations Cedes! I'm so proud of you!”</p><p>“Thanks, Boo! I can't wait to come to New York and meet your Boo!”</p><p>“In due time, girl. Your little sister looked so adorable last night. I swear Cedes, she's going to be a bigger diva than we are!”</p><p>“Oh Lord, the world is not ready for that, Kurt!” They laughed their butts off. Talking to his friend took his mind off Blaine and what might be happening in Westerville. She was the perfect distraction. He loved every minute of it. </p><p>Blaine and Burt entered the Bobbitt’s home and were greeted by Smokey. “Hey boy! How are you?” Smokey smiled as Blaine reached down to pat him. </p><p>Chris and Burt greeted each other with a handshake. Chris hugged Blaine. Jennifer was in the kitchen cooking. “Burt, meet my baby brother, James.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” James offers his hand. </p><p>“Same here.” Burt shook it. </p><p>“Hey James!”  Blaine hugged him. </p><p>“Hey Blaine.” </p><p>“We're having a late lunch. Let's eat before we discuss Blaine’s options here. Hope you all like chicken and waffles? There's also fruit. I'm starved, c’mon!” </p><p>“Chris, we know, you're always starving,” his brother joked. </p><p>The men and Jennifer sat down to eat their lunch. As promised they waited until they were finished to discuss business. </p><p>Once they were all finished, they move into the family room. “So, Blaine, after talking to James last night, there’s a few options you have. But let me make one thing clear, this has always been a dream of mine and Jennifer’s.” </p><p>“I'm not following.” Blaine looked from Chris to Jennifer. </p><p>“Your father's attorney filed a provision to disinherit you. To disown you for legal reasons. You won't be able to make medical decisions for them if they become incapacitated. But most importantly, you'll be disinherited. You'll no longer be covered under their medical insurance, or inherit anything financially or otherwise from either of them. They will no longer be responsible for you or your well being.”</p><p>“That was fast. They really must hate me!” </p><p>James added, “it's possible this was already in the works.” </p><p>“Blaine, you know I don't beat around the bush. We want to adopt you. Yes, I know you're eighteen, but we've loved you since you were twelve. When we first met you, we felt drawn to you. As our son, you'll have medical insurance until you're twenty-six years of age. You'll inherit from us. And to be honest, I've always thought of you as ours. I even went to your parents when you were fourteen and asked to adopt you. They obviously said no. They cared more about appearances. That wouldn't have looked well to the people in the community. Now that you're an adult, they're probably hoping you go back to New York and never return.”</p><p>“What? Why? You wanted to adopt me? Why wouldn't they just be rid of me then? They never showed interest in anything I've done. I don't understand?  And why do you want to adopt a  teenager that's just a screw up? Father has told me so many times that I'm just so screwed up!”</p><p>“No, you're not,” Jennifer said as you came and sat with Blaine. “I never want to hear you say that about yourself again! You're warm, sweet  and kind, and so, so special. Chris would come home and talk about this skinny little kid that hung around the store to listen to the music, I had to see you for myself. You know what? I instantly fell in love with you. I also remember when you heard I was sick, you, all of twelve, brought me chicken noodle soup, because you saw a commercial on television that it makes you feel better. We didn't have the heart to tell you I had just suffered another miscarriage. You brought me flowers that you cut out of the garden yourself. I was so touched. I thought, how could such a sweet boy come from such cold people? You're the best son any parent would love to have. We've always loved you.” Jennifer said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. </p><p>Chris chimed in, “In our eyes, you were always our kid. This way it would be legal and I get to brag to everyone who would listen about my amazing kid who goes to college in New York. I'll tell them how talented he is and he gets it from his daddy! Seriously though, James will get you an attorney to look over the paperwork, if you want another opinion. We will pay for the attorney for you. We will pay for your education. Adult adoption pretty much goes like child adoption. They will investigate us. Look into our relationship with each other and with you.They will look into our jobs, finances, community involvement. There's no rush. Think about it. Take all the time you need. Even if you decide no, you don't want this, nothing has to change. You’ll always have a place here in our home and in our hearts. Remember that, okay?” </p><p>This was an emotional moment for everyone. Blaine got up and hugged Chris and Jennifer as they all cried together. They stood there, just holding one another, crying softly. </p><p>“I don't need to think about it.”</p><p>“Blaine, if this isn't something you want, we understand.” Jennifer sounded defeated. </p><p>“The answer is yes!” </p><p>“Blaine, you may want to take some time. Sleep on it.” Chris pleaded. </p><p>“You don't understand, I have wished you were my parents for so long. I used to daydream that you were. I used to daydream when my parents left me home alone, that we would take a holiday together. I used to daydream when I was here, that this was my real home. When we would all attend football games together, I would try and imagine you two were my mother and father taking your son, me, to a game. If you two were my real parents, how different my life would've been? So yes, I'd be honored to be your son. I'd love for you to be my parents. File the adoption papers, James.” </p><p>“Hey, that's Uncle James to you, kiddo!” Grabbing Blaine and hugging him! </p><p>Burt, wiping the tears from his eyes and said, “I am so happy for all of you! This is the best news!” </p><p>Representing Blaine, James called William’s attorney to see if Blaine could get all his belongings out today, since he has to return to school tomorrow. At first they declined, then James told them after today, they will never have to hear from him again. They immediately changed their tune. They're going out, but the attorney, Mr. Schmitt, would be present to make sure Blaine hands over all the keys. Also to make sure nothing is taken that is not Blaine's. A list will be provided and checked off of all things Blaine's. They want no trace of him left behind. They will meet in two hours.  </p><p>When they arrived at the Andersons, everyone went to work! They had two hours to get everything out and gone. They first loaded up all Blaine's musical instruments. Blaine and Burt took them to the Bobbitt’s and returned to load more things in the truck. They packed all of his clothes into James’ SUV. They got his trophies, awards, his athletic equipment from the basement. Blaine got his pictures from his childhood and from Dalton. One picture of him and his brother, Cooper, who he hasn't heard from in over two years. </p><p>Jennifer knew a student at school whose family recently lost everything in a fire. She reached out to the principal and asked if she could get in contact with them to come pick up a queen sized bedroom set in perfect condition within the next two hours. They're on their way! Besides the bedroom set, Blaine gave them a desk, lamps, two chairs, and miscellaneous items. The men brought the furniture outside on the lawn, leaving nothing behind. The family arrived with two pickup trucks. After loading the furniture, they thanked Blaine profusely. Blaine wished them well. He then continued through the list with a fine tooth comb, he even got his favorite coffee mug! </p><p>While everyone was outside, Blaine slowly walked through the house one last time. Looking around and remembering. He remembered falling down the stairs running from Cooper when he was seven. He chipped his tooth. He remembered getting yelled at for running inside the house. Looking around one last time and remembering. Without question the house was beautiful, large and immaculate. The rooms are elegant with vaulted ceilings and marble floors throughout. Filled with expensive furniture. Looking from the outside you’ll see a beautiful French country style home with its manicured lawn. But what he remembered inside was the loneliness, heartache, and sadness. One last time, he walked through every room and said goodbye. Said goodbye to the feelings of emptiness, misery and coldness. Said goodbye to the loneliness, yelling, stern looks, abuse, and negligence. It felt like leaving the darkness behind one last time and suddenly walking into the light! </p><p>With a smile on his face, he walked out the door, closed it and handed Mr. Schmitt the keys. Then he shouted to Chris and Jennifer, “Mom, Dad, let's go home!”  </p><p>Laughing, with his arm around Blaine’s shoulder, as they walked towards the car, Chris responded with a smile, “Let's go home, Son!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Your True Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p>The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life.<br/>-Richard Bach </p><p>When they arrived back at the house, Jennifer suggested they invite Kurt and Carole and have them join them. Blaine asked Kurt to pack up all their things. “Everyone's staying here tonight. Kurt, I have so much to tell you!  But don't forget my phone charger on the desk, please….. and Kurt, I love you.” </p><p>“I love you, too! Blaine, what's happening?” </p><p>“Love, I'll tell you when you get here. Please drive safely, Kurt, and bring some dessert!” </p><p>Two hours later, Kurt and Carole joined them at the Bobbitts. Carole brought an overnight bag for Burt and herself. Blaine showed her to the guest room. Kurt packed up their luggage and brought it with him. Everyone's hugging and laughing. Puzzled, Kurt doesn't understand what's happening. “Kurt, come meet Uncle James. He's an attorney and was able to get us into the house today.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you! I've heard so much about you,” James held out his hand. </p><p>Shaking James’ hand, “Nice to meet you, too. Uncle?” Kurt looked at Blaine quizzically. “Will someone please tell me what's going on here?” </p><p>“Kurt, James is Chris’ brother.” </p><p>“Okay. Wait, wait, wait Chris and James,  brothers...does that mean?” Blaine grinned, and  Kurt hugged Blaine excitedly! “Chris and Jennifer are adopting you? Oh my God, Blaine! I'm so happy for you!” Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms! Laughing together, they stayed like that for a moment. </p><p>Once they caught Kurt and Carole up to speed, they decided to have pizza for dinner tonight. Chris made a salad, while Jennifer ordered pizza and breadsticks for a movie night. Kurt brought the rest of the cheesecake for dessert.</p><p>James mentioned, “One more thing Blaine. What do you know about your apartment?”</p><p>“All I know is it's a family apartment and they're being nice by allowing me to stay there while attending school. So I probably have to move by the end of the month. I don't know how I will find an affordable apartment in time.”</p><p>“That's what they told you? Wow, Blaine the apartment is now and has always been yours. Your late Uncle Jack, William’s brother, purchased it for you. When he learned what happened to you at the Sadie Hawkins dance he was adamant to have somewhere safe for you to live while attending school in New York. A doorman, a security officer, an apartment in the safest neighborhood, the best security system. He purchased the apartment for you, Blaine.The Anderson's may have tried to find a loophole to get it, but it's ironclad. So they kept you in the dark. That's your apartment, paid in full. Also it was your Uncle Jack who paid for your education at Dalton Academy. He wanted you safe. He went to your parents and offered to pay to keep you safe. When your parents learned you could board there, they agreed to it. Lastly, there is a trust set up for you. You will receive some of your trust from Jack when you reach the age of twenty-five, the rest at age thirty. You see, Jack was gay. He never married. He came out late in life and was no longer welcomed in the Anderson's family. He didn't want you to go through what he went through. He kept watch over you from afar. Sadly he passed away a year ago.” </p><p>“Wow, I had no idea Uncle Jack had died, nor that he was gay! I used to ask what happened to him and I was met with complete silence. I've only met him a handful of times when I was younger. He would ask me where I wanted to live when I grew up, I always said New York City. He was always very kind to me. He’d asked how I was doing in school. What were my interests. He always seemed genuinely interested in what I was doing. I wished I'd got to know him better.” </p><p>Chris wondered, “How did you find that out so quickly?” </p><p>“Their attorney, Gary Schmitt and I went to law school together. We run into each other from time to time at the courthouse. When we saw each other at the Anderson's home, he told me everything. Said he was already planning to quit working for Mr. Anderson. I guess he doesn't like them screwing over their own kid. To make sure it was true, I checked to see who's the owner of said apartment. It's Blaine Anderson. So he was telling the truth. He will be sending all the paperwork overnight. I'll file adoption papers on Monday. I have to get home. But here's my card Blaine if you have any questions, remember anything, or just want to talk, please give me a call.” </p><p>“Thank you. One more thing, my roommate’s family pays rent to my parents.” </p><p>“Really now? Text me your roommate’s and the parents' names and phone number. I'll look into that as well. I'll call you both next week. Blaine, Kurt, have a safe flight back to New York. Burt and Carole, it was a pleasure meeting you both. Bye, everyone!” </p><p>“Bye, James, and thank you for everything.” Chris said while hugging his brother. </p><p>“What a day!” Burt exclaimed. </p><p>Kurt chimed in, “What a weekend!” </p><p>“Come with me.” Blaine took  Kurt's hand and led him to the bathroom. “Kurt I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I thought, why would you want me? I have nothing to offer. Why stay with me? I couldn't even make my own family love me or care about me, for that matter. I was ashamed, and I was afraid. But never angry at you, Kurt. Will you forgive me?” </p><p>Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes, “Blaine, there's nothing to forgive. I meant it when I said, I'm never saying goodbye to you. I love YOU! I don't care about your parents or lineage, or your money. You are the smartest, sweetest, and hottest guy I've ever met! I'm so in love with you, Blaine! Can't wait to be alone with you back in New York.” </p><p>Looking into each other' eyes. “Uggh, you're going to be the death of me, Kurt.” </p><p>“Shut up and kiss me.” They kissed softly at first. Leaning against the door, Kurt lips brushing against Blaine's. Blaine sucked on Kurt’s lower lip, biting it slowly. Kurt explored the inside of Blaine’s mouth with his tongue. Blaine sucked behind Kurt’s ear. This drives Kurt crazy. Blaine continued nipping on Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned softly and Blaine almost lost it! He threw his arms around Blaine and moved him in closer. Their lips met halfway. Heat rose in Kurt’s stomach and Blaine’s heartbeat was beating rapidly. Kissing passionately now, the taste of Kurt’s mouth makes Blaine weak in the knees. Hungry for each other, the kiss deepened. While stroking the back of his neck, Kurt’s fingers found Blaine's curls. </p><p>“Ahem...AHEM!”  Burt cleared his throat outside the door. “The pizza is getting cold, boys. Get out here.” </p><p>Embarrassed for getting caught, they laughed while fixing their hair and clothes.</p><p>“Be right out Dad.” Kurt shouted at the door. </p><p>The food was on the table, and the movie was about to start. The grownups are staring at them and laughing behind their hands. After eating, they all settled on the oversized sectional to watch ‘Saving Mr. Banks’ on Netflix. The boys snuggled up with a throw thrown over them. Blaine looked around the room and realized for the first time in his life, he had a real family. </p><p>The next morning, Kurt and Blaine decided to cook breakfast for the parents. They cooked eggs, turkey sausage, bacon, hash browns, biscuits. They added jam and sliced strawberries. The coffee was ready. Smelling coffee, the older couples made their way to the kitchen. Surprised the boys got up and cooked. Smokey has been out already and is now eating his breakfast. </p><p>Blaine greeted everyone, “Good morning, breakfast is ready.” </p><p>“Boys this looks delicious.” Carole says as she kissed them both before sitting down. </p><p>“You two did good!” Jennifer said while hugging them. </p><p>“Guys, it's just breakfast, no big deal.” Blaine injected. </p><p>“You boys cook breakfast together often?” Burt questioned with a raised brow. </p><p>“Of course not.” Blaine said quickly, sitting down next to Kurt. </p><p>“We rarely have the time. We're normally just rushing out the door to catch our train.” Burt eyes went wide! “Dad, I'm joking, calm down.” </p><p>Everyone sniggered. </p><p>“Let's not have this discussion at the breakfast table, Dad. Remember, we are guests.” Kurt reminded him. </p><p>“Hmm,” Burt grumbled. </p><p>“Well, everything is delicious. How's your classes going?” The teacher in Jennifer asked. Blaine quietly thanked her for changing the subject. </p><p>“Our classes are going well. A lot of time we don't even see each other during the week due to school and jobs. Kurt works at Vogue.com, you should see his sketches. I'm still at the music studio. We try to have lunch together a couple times a week. We're both off on weekends so we catch up on our studies together then hang out. Sometimes it's just a walk around Central Park or have a movie night. That's our thing. Kurt got us tickets to see Wicked Valentine's weekend and it was so amazing! We're going to try to see another show when school is out over the summer.”</p><p>“Sounds like you two are doing well. I'm sure I speak for all of us, we're proud of you both!”<br/>Chris said. </p><p>“I look forward to seeing your sketches next time you're here, Kurt.” Jennifer mentioned. </p><p>“Sure Jennifer.”</p><p>“Oh Dad, Carole, I wanted to give you something  at home last night, but so much happened, I literally forgot. I'll be right back.” Everyone looked puzzled. </p><p>“This gift is for both of you from Finn and I. We started saving for this over a year ago. I'm glad we did. We both made monthly payments for this gift. It was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but I just made the last payment. So I decided to give it to you for your birthday instead. Here, open it.”</p><p>Carole is crying, Burt is stunned. They opened the beautifully wrapped gift. Inside a small box were airline and cruise tickets to Hawaii! Burt's crying now. They got up and wrapped Kurt in one of their all encompassing hugs. They just held him. Jennifer, Blaine and Chris were crying along with them. They held each other’s hands across the table. </p><p>“It was Finn’s idea, he said Carole had always wanted to travel and never could. Dad, you were always so busy with work. This is Finn’s last gift to you. A two weeks cruise to Hawaii in September. You'd fly to San Francisco and leave from there.” </p><p>Burt looked around at everyone and finally spoke. “We love both our boys so much! We miss Finn everyday. At first, I was feeling down because I thought we were going to spend this birthday alone. Just the two of us. Finn is no longer here. Kurt said he couldn't make it home. I was so upset about it, even mentioned it to Carole. But I gotta tell ya, you boys really surprised us!”  As he removed his baseball cap to wipe his eyes. </p><p>“We are so blessed we got to be Finn’s parents. We're so blessed to have you, Kurt. You two were...are everything we ever wanted. Thank you, Kurt. Thank you, Finn.  We love you, BOTH! We miss you so much, Finn!” Carole wiping her eyes. “We've all cried so much this weekend. No more crying!” </p><p>Everyone got up from the table and hugged Carole, Burt and Kurt. It's been a very emotional weekend. </p><p>Meanwhile Blaine began softly playing the piano. Looking around and feeling so much love for these people. Watching Jennifer as she and Carole searched online for a show they'd like to see together. They bought tickets to see Kinky Boots in May. Burt and Kurt went out to the garage with Chris and took a look at his 1965 Mustang that kept breaking down. Burt says he would have to have it towed to the shop. “I'm almost certain it's your power steering line and I'll have to order the parts.” </p><p>A couple hours later, it was time for Burt and Carole to head home. He hugged his son, “I'm gonna miss you, Kurt!”</p><p>“I'm gonna miss you too, Dad.” </p><p>“We want to thank you all for having us. It was great getting to know you Blaine and your family. This has been an amazing birthday! One I'll never forget.” After everyone hugged and said their goodbyes, the couple held hands as they walked to their truck, waving as they drove off. Burt looked at Carole, “Carole, thank you for the best birthday I've ever had. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, Burt.”</p><p>Hours later, the boys arrived at Blaine’s safely. “Good to be back! Here's a note from Wes,” Kurt handed Blaine the note. </p><p>“I did our Saturday morning chores without you, it was NOT the same. The refrigerator is stocked and this place is too quiet. So I've gone to play video games with some friends from school. I'll probably stay at Tasha's tonight. I’ve missed you, man!”</p><p>The note leaves a smile on Blaine's face. </p><p>“Looks like someone misses his roomie, awe.” Kurt teased.</p><p>““I'll text him and let him know we're back. You're staying here tonight or going home?”  Blaine asked while texting. </p><p>“Aren't you tired of me yet?”</p><p>“Never. That's not even possible. But I don't want you to stay because I want you to. I want you here because you want to be here. Does that make sense?” </p><p>Kurt kissed Blaine. “I want to stay. I'm not actually ready to face the interrogations from Rachel and Santana. I'll go home tomorrow after work. But I'll text and let them know we're back. Tonight, just you and I.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that.” Blaine kissed back. </p><p>“Blaine, you need to unpack. I'll get my clothes out for tomorrow. </p><p>“Do I have to? Can't I just leave the clothes?”</p><p>“We've had this conversation already. Go!” Slapping Blaine on the butt. </p><p>After dinner and practicing their duet, they decided to go to bed. Exhausted from the weekend, they climbed into bed. Kurt, not sure how to bring this up, “Blaine, if you need to talk about your parents, I'm here for you. No matter what you need to do. If you need to rant, scream, or cry, let me be here for you. When I lost my mom, I felt so all alone. My dad was physically present, but he was absent mentally. He was trying to deal with his own loss, his own grief. He didn't know how to help me with mine. How I wished I had someone to talk to. I cried myself to sleep for months. It may not be the same thing, but...kinda is. You can call me, ask me to come over. I'll be here for you. Please remember that. You may no longer have the Anderson's, but you have the Bobbitt’s and Hummel's and we love you so much, Blaine.” Blaine whimpered and Kurt pulled him closer to him. Kurt kissed him on the forehead. </p><p>“Thank you, Kurt. I love you, so much.”</p><p>“Uh, Blaine, ‘waving his hand in front of Blaine’ where did you go?”</p><p>“Kurt, we need to change our song for our duet.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Do you trust me? The perfect song just came to me, about how I feel about you, how we feel about each other. We're going to kill this thing!” He kissed Kurt and snuggled up to him. They<br/>fell asleep with Blaine wrapped in Kurt’s arms. </p><p>The next day, text from Kurt:</p><p>Kurt- Hey Blaine I won't be able to meet up for lunch. I have to see my professors about assignments I missed last week. I'll call you later, though. Love you!</p><p>Blaine- That's fine. I have to stay behind and help out with the production of The Edge Of Peace. Love you, too. </p><p>Blaine- Will talk later. </p><p>Kurt- K. </p><p>Kurt rushed to meet his professors and Blaine is helping with the music for a play. Both are busy and have to work tonight. </p><p>“Kurt, what do you think of this?” Isabelle showing Kurt a design by a popular Vogue designer.</p><p>Blaine was at the studio working on the sound for an up and coming artist. The time seemed to drag on. </p><p>Kurt opens the door to the loft and he's suddenly ambushed by Rachel. “You're home!” </p><p>“Rach, you saw me in class this morning.”</p><p>“But we didn't get to talk, though. I've missed you so much the past few days. Now that Santana's working at the diner, she's not so bad. But I get lonely here without you.” </p><p>“I'm sorry I've haven't been here much and I did invite you to Dad’s party. You declined.” </p><p>“I know and I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to be back in Lima. Everything reminds me of him.” Rachel explained. </p><p>“I understand, sweetie, come here.” He embraced her gingerly, rubbing her back</p><p>“I know you're missing Finn. I'm missing him, too. Granted it's not the same, but Dad and Carole, and I are missing him every damn day! You can talk to any of us about him. Any time, okay? Carole sends her love.” </p><p>Rachel cried softly in Kurt’s arms. </p><p>Blaine entered his apartment, took off his shoes,  set his messenger bag down and flopped down on the sofa. Tired, it's been a long day. He closed his eyes for a moment. He hears singing coming from the kitchen, Wes is home. </p><p>“Hey Blaine, you're home. Long day?” Wes gave Blaine a hug. </p><p>“The longest.” </p><p>“I cooked dinner, it will be ready in a few.”<br/>Wes announced.</p><p>“Thanks, Wes. It smells so good, what are we having?”</p><p>“Something simple, chicken fried rice.”</p><p>“I love that dish. I'm going to hop in the shower. Be back in fifteen.” Blaine yelled over his shoulder. </p><p>“So, how was meeting the parents? Did you stay at your house? I know your parents weren't home, but there's nothing like being home, right?” Wes teased Blaine. </p><p>Blaine exhaled, put his fork down, and decided to tell Wes everything. After all, he's been his best friend since Blaine was a freshman and Wes was a sophomore at Dalton. He trusted Wes to keep this between them. </p><p>“Blaine what happened? What's wrong?” </p><p>“Kurt’s parents are wonderful. Really great people. His father was genuinely surprised by the party. Blaine sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, “Wes, my parents have taken legal actions to disown me. They had a disinheritance provision drafted against me.” </p><p>“What the hell?” A shocked Wes shouted!</p><p>“Let me start from the beginning…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My internet is down. So I'm sending this from my phone. Hope you like this chapter. Leave a comment on what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. And The Walls Came Tumbling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Mention of attempted suicide. Not main character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p>“I honestly cannot believe Mr. &amp; Mrs. Anderson! I am refusing to call them your parents. Who the hell disowns their own child? Blaine, do not blame yourself for their shitty behavior. This is all on them. This has no reflection on you whatsoever. You're going to be better off without them in your life. Honestly, I am so happy you're getting an amazing family who loves you, Blaine! No one deserves this more than you! Come here.” Wes hugged Blaine tightly. </p><p>Blaine apologized, “I'm sorry about the rent situation, though.” </p><p>“My parents thought about suing them for the money they collected for rent. We decided to let it go. This place is beautiful and nowhere in New York I could've leased a place like this for $3,000/mo even with a roommate. We decided not to sue. But my mom's really upset that the money went to them instead of to you, the rightful owner. She also believes in Karma. She said to tell you, and I quote, ‘they will get what's coming to them.’ ” Blaine didn't respond. The Anderson's are well connected and seemed to always come out on top, Blaine thought. </p><p>“Hey, let's go for a run. Got to burn all those calories off from those delicious cookies Kurt keeps baking.” Wes teased. </p><p>“Give me a minute to change.” Blaine laughed as he headed to his bedroom. </p><p>True to his words, James filed adoption papers on Monday. He also got copies of the deed to Blaine's apartment. “Blaine, if all goes as planned the adoption will be official in 60-90 days. When a date is set, we will all appear in front of a judge here in Ohio in Family Court. It will be after NYADA lets out for the semester. So you won't miss any classes or final exams. Do you have any questions for me?”</p><p>“Not at the moment.” </p><p>“I've contacted Henry Montgomery, Wes’ father,  and asked him to cease rent payments for now. The current lease for Wesley Montgomery is now void. I'll have to make a trip to New York to discuss all this with you within the next two weeks. In the meantime I'll gather all the information available concerning your finances and your future. We've already handed over the credit cards to the Anderson's. You've got your cards from Chris?”</p><p>“Yes, I have them. I ….I don't feel comfortable using his cards.” Blaine admitted. </p><p>“Blaine, you're barely out of high school and haven't finished a year of college yet. Chris and Jennifer want to be your parents. Isn't that what parents are supposed to do? Take care of their children? Support them through college? Blaine, if you're having second thoughts about the adoption…”</p><p>“No! I'm not having second thoughts. I just need time to process everything that's happened. I'm very happy they're going to be my parents. I'm happy you're going to be my uncle! I feel like I'm in a dream and I'm so scared I'm going to wake up and it was all a cruel joke. I'll be back in my bedroom in Westerville, all alone.” </p><p>“Blaine, it's not a dream. You're about to have the family you've always deserved. You're about to get the family you've always wanted. Chris and Jennifer love you so much. Take all the time you need. If you have any questions before my visit, do not hesitate to call me. This isn't your lawyer speaking. This is your uncle talking, okay? I'll always be here for you. You can talk about anything with me, understand?”</p><p>“Thanks James. I really do appreciate all you've done. All you're doing.”</p><p>“One more thing before I forget. They're deactivating your phone by the end of the week. I’ve sent you a new iPhone and iPad. You should receive it in the morning. You will also have a new phone number. Take the phone to the nearest Sprint store and they will activate it. Make sure your pictures and contacts transfer over. If you need a new protective case, get one. Anything you need, Blaine, get it. You're on Chris’ plan and it's already set up. I'll deliver the old iPhone and iPad to the Anderson's myself.”</p><p>“Okay, I'll do that. Thank you again, I don't know what I would've done without you.” Blaine maintained. </p><p>They hung up and Blaine fell back on the sofa. Feeling a tension headache is about to start. Haven't had one in years. Exactly at that moment the doorbell rang. ‘Who could that be? Wes is at the library and Kurt’s working.’</p><p>He opened the door, “Hey Squirt! Surprise!” There was Cooper Anderson with his hands held out as if Blaine would be happy to see him! </p><p>Blaine slammed the door shut! ‘What the actual fuck is he doing HERE? No. No. No! Why now?’</p><p>He then called security, “This is Blaine Anderson in apartment 1106. Why was a man let up without my knowledge?” </p><p>“I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson. He said he was your brother and wanted to surprise you. He's sort of a celeb, I thought …..I'm sorry, I'm new here.”</p><p>“What is your name?” Blaine demanded. </p><p>“Patrick Smith. I'm so sorry, Sir.”</p><p>“Well Patrick, get rid of him now! There's a list of names to let up without ringing me. A very short list! He's NOT on there. Get him out of here, please!” </p><p>Blaine slammed the phone down. It's been over two years! Almost three! Didn't even hear from him during graduation! What could he possibly want now? Anger rose in Blaine he didn't even know he had! </p><p>Calling Kurt…“Kurt, I need you.”</p><p>“Blaine? What's wrong? Did your father do anything? Blaine I swear ..”</p><p>“No it's not my father, are you off work yet? Can you come here afterwards? Please?”</p><p>“I'm about to get on the train. I'll see you shortly.”</p><p>Cooper Anderson is Blaine’s twenty-nine year old brother whom he hasn't heard from in almost three years. Cooper left home at eighteen. At first he called and checked on Blaine often. Cooper would come home to visit two, three times  a year. As time went on, the calls became more and more infrequent. Until they stopped altogether. Blaine tried calling Cooper but the number had been disconnected. Tried email and Facebook, to no avail. Blaine gave up, as it looked as if his big brother no longer wanted him in his life. The Warblers became his band of brothers. They knew and understood how much he was hurting. </p><p>The doorbell rang and this time Blaine looked into the peep hole before opening the door. It's Kurt. Blaine swings the door open and rushed into Kurt’s arms. </p><p>“I'm here. I'm right here, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. Want to tell me what happened?” </p><p>They broke apart and Kurt wiped Blaine's tears away with his thumb. “First, James called. My parents have removed me from their insurance, their phone plan, and their lives, obviously. That's not even the worst part Kurt. My long lost brother showed up at my door. Kurt, it's been damn near three years since I've last seen or heard from him. He just disappeared without a word.”</p><p>“What? What happened? Did you talk to him?”</p><p>“No! I was shocked! I slammed the door in his face.” </p><p>“How did he even get in?” Kurt wondered. </p><p>“Cooper is very charming. It doesn't hurt that he's handsome as well. He could probably charm his way into most places.”</p><p>“I may have spoken with the new security guy a little harshly, though. I've long accepted the fact that I no longer have a brother. I also was beginning to accept the fact I am no longer a member of the Anderson's family. So why now? Why at this point in my life?”</p><p>“Blaine, only he can answer your questions.”</p><p>“I don't want to see him, Kurt. I just can't!”</p><p>“Okay. Tell me about him. What are your favorite memories of him?”</p><p>“I am not doing this with you right now.” Blaine stormed off and headed to his bedroom.</p><p>Kurt was shocked. He knew Blaine was hurting with everything that has transpired recently. But he's never seen Blaine like this before. He's not sure he knows what to do. He decided to give Blaine time to calm down. It's too late to cook, he ordered Thai food. Once the food came, he went to get Blaine. </p><p>“Blaine, sweetie, are you hungry? I ordered dinner.” Still no reply. Kurt reached over the bed and realized Blaine was crying softly.</p><p>“May I hold you?” Kurt asked. </p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Kurt climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine. “Blaine, I'm sorry if I upset you in any way. I hate to see you hurting like this. What can I do to help?”</p><p>“Just keep holding me, please. Kurt I'm sorry, too. I'm just not ready to talk about him yet. It hurts too much. How can my entire family just abandon me? First my brother, now my parents. Seeing him just brought up all the pain and loneliness all over again. Pain I've been trying to forget. The feeling of being inadequate and not good enough that my own family doesn't think I'm worthy of their time. I'm not worthy of their love. I’m not worthy of being in their lives. I’m not worthy to be their son, or his brother. I'm just so tired, Kurt. I'm tired of feeling so worthless and alone.” </p><p>Blaine took a deep breath, let it out, then continued, “My whole life I tried so hard to be the perfect son, the perfect brother. I would tell myself, if I did this right or wasn't so annoying, they'd love me. Maybe if I went into law like my father, he'd love me. If I'd just dated girls, or was tall and handsome like my brother, just maybe my mother would've loved me, too. I realized I can't change who I am, not even for them. I can't change being gay, I can't change my physical attributes. Yet, I still try so hard to be the best version of myself I can be. But apparently it's not good enough. I was never good enough, Kurt. Not for them.” </p><p>“Blaine, look at me please.” Blaine looked up at Kurt. “You'll never be alone again as long as you'll have me. I'm here because I love you! If your brother comes back and you want me to tell him to fuck off, I'll do that, too! I'm here for you, Blaine. And you're not worthless. You're the kindest, most generous man I've ever met. You have a wonderful heart, Blaine. You're caring and sweet, loving and smart. So smart, and so talented. I can't explain why the Anderson's are such assholes, but I can tell you that you are not alone. You're loved by so many people. You have amazing friends who love you. You're respected by your peers and your professors alike. The Bobbitts all love you! I wish I could find a way to show you how amazing you truly are! I'm not just saying this because I love you. Because of these qualities, I love you!” </p><p>“Thank you, Kurt. I love you, too, so much! Can we lie here for a little longer? Then we'll eat?”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Exhausted, Blaine fell asleep in Kurt’s arms. An hour later, Kurt slid his arms away, covered Blaine with the duvet and went into the kitchen to make phone calls. He decided to text Wes. </p><p>Kurt- Hey got a min?</p><p>Wes- Sure. What's up?</p><p>Kurt- Cooper showed up here at the apartment. He got passed security. Blaine's not in a good place right now. He called me upset. </p><p>Wes- You're shitting me? What's he doing now? Need me to come home?</p><p>Kurt- He's asleep right now. I'm staying tonight. Blaine opened the door and there he was. He didn't talk to him and he's very upset. Any advice to help him? </p><p>Wes- Kurt, Blaine hasn't mentioned Coop in years. They were once very close, then he just ghosted Blaine. Blaine didn't understand why. He blamed himself. Just be there for him. That's all I can tell you. Thanks for calling me. I'll be home tomorrow after class. And please call me if Cooper comes back. Call if you need anything, okay? </p><p>Kurt- I will. Thanks Wes. </p><p>Kurt checked on Blaine once more to make sure he was still sleeping. He closed the bedroom door behind him and went back to the kitchen. He decided to make one more call. </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Good evening, Chris. This is Kurt. Do you have a moment?”</p><p>“Sure. What's going on? Is Blaine okay? Jennifer is here, too. I'm going to put you on speakerphone.”</p><p>“Let's say he's been better. Cooper showed up here today. He called me upset. He really did a number on him. He kept calling himself worthless and unlovable. I just want to help him. Any advice?”</p><p>“Oh no!” Jennifer groaned. </p><p>“Where's Blaine now?” James wanted to know. </p><p>“He cried himself to sleep. I told him he's an amazing man and how wonderful he is. But I'm not sure he was listening. Whatever the Anderson's did, they left a deep wound in him. I’m worried, Chris. I don't know what to do. I want to help him.” </p><p>“Be there for him. He adored Cooper growing up. He was always bragging about his big brother who went to Hollywood to become an actor. He worshiped him, Kurt. He was so proud to be his brother. So when Cooper disappeared, Blaine was devastated. He felt like he didn't love him anymore. Like somehow it was his fault. You've seen his parents. The one thing in his family he was depended on was Cooper’s love. Then he didn't have that anymore.”</p><p>“Has Blaine told you anything about his relationship with Coop?” Jennifer was asking.</p><p>“Nothing. Said he's not ready to talk about him just yet.”</p><p>Jennifer looked at Chris and decided, “Kurt, I'm coming to New York tomorrow. I have vacation time. I'll talk to him. It's time I shared some of my own experiences with Blaine.”  </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Kurt, Blaine’s never had parents that showed him any kind of support. That he doesn't have to do it alone. He's hurting and maybe I can help. I'll text you when I land tomorrow evening.”</p><p>“You heard the woman, she'll be there tomorrow. We all will help Blaine through this, Kurt.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jennifer. I hate seeing him like this.”</p><p>“No need to thank me. I'm going to give the phone to Chris now. Thank you for calling, Kurt.” </p><p>“He's such an incredible man and to think the people who are supposed to love him are responsible for his pain and low self worth! I'll never understand how anyone could treat Blaine this way.” Kurt was frustrated. </p><p>“Jennifer's gone to call her principal to take the rest of the week off. She's determined to be there for him. Kurt….. you really love him, don't you?”</p><p>“So much. I'd do anything for him.” Kurt admitted quietly. </p><p>“Good. Everything he's going through, he's going to need your support. Jennifer should be there tomorrow evening. Don't worry, Kurt, we're all going to help Blaine get through this. Thank you for calling us. Now tell me, how are you doing?”</p><p>“Me? I'm fine! Blaine is the one that's hurting.”</p><p>“Yes, but when the person we love is hurting, they tend to take it out on the ones closest to them. If you ever need someone to talk to or just need to rant, other than your parents, you can always call me, okay? I care about you, too, Kurt.” </p><p>“Thank you, Chris, you really are as amazing as Blaine says.”   </p><p>Chris smiled. “Awe, he said that?” </p><p>“All the time.” Kurt smiled remembering. </p><p>They talked a little longer then Kurt decided it was time to wake Blaine for dinner. He warmed up the food, put it on a tray and took it to the bedroom. Blaine was holding Kurt’s pillow. </p><p>“Blaine, sweetie, wake up. I brought dinner.”</p><p>“Kurt?”</p><p>“Yeah, you seemed tired, so let's eat in here tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. “You're so good to me.” </p><p>“You deserve everything good in the world, Blaine.” </p><p>They ate in complete silence. After eating, Kurt took the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. He locked up and turned off the lights. </p><p>“Are we showering tonight or in the morning?” </p><p>“Morning? I'm really tired, Kurt.”</p><p>Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. Undressed down to his boxer briefs, climbed behind him and began singing softly to him, while holding him tight. </p><p>Nothing's gonna harm you<br/>Not while I’m around<br/>Nothing's gonna harm you<br/>No sir<br/>Not while I’m around<br/>Demons are prowling everywhere<br/>Nowadays<br/>I'll send 'em howling<br/>I don't care, I got ways<br/>No one's gonna hurt you<br/>No one's gonna dare<br/>Others can desert you<br/>Not to worry, whistle,<br/>I'll be there<br/>Demons'll charm you with a smile<br/>For a while<br/>But in time<br/>Nothing can harm you<br/>Not while I’m around….</p><p>Blaine was fast asleep. Kurt was right behind him. They both were exhausted. </p><p>They woke up earlier than usual, showered and dressed. Kurt had a couple outfits in the closet. He chose one for the day. They sat down and ate cereal and drank their coffee, talked about their classes for the day. Kurt packed sandwiches, water, nuts and grapes in their messenger bags for lunch. They headed out the door. </p><p>As soon as they exit the building, “Blaine. Blaine, please talk to me.” He recognized that voice anywhere. Blaine kept walking. “Blaine, please, give me a chance to….” Kurt turned around and put his hand up to the man’s chest. “Stop! He doesn't want to speak to you! Can you respect that or do he need to get a restraining order against you? Leave him alone! This is the only warning you're getting from me.” </p><p>“He's my brother!” Cooper shouted at Kurt. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, and somehow you left him alone with ‘Harry and Zinnia’! You should leave before I have you arrested for harassment. That wouldn't look good in the National Enquirer.”</p><p>Cooper looked defeated, “Blaine, I'm not giving up! Just hear me out! I'll be back!” He then turned around and walked towards a black sports car. </p><p>Kurt ran to catch up with Blaine who had continued walking. “Thank you,” Blaine mumbled. Kurt grabbed his hands and they headed to the subway. Once they arrived at NYADA, Blaine looked over at Kurt and said, “Matilda, Kurt? Seriously? Like, SERIOUSLY?” Blaine began to laugh so hard until he cried. Both guffawed at Blaine's remark. </p><p> “I didn't plan it, it just came out!” Kurt blurted. </p><p>Blaine, wiped his eyes,“You always zig when I think you're about to zag, and I just love that about you. Thank you. I needed that.” They shared a tender kiss, then parted to go about their day. </p><p>Once they went their separate ways, Kurt sent a quick text to Wes. He told Wes about the morning and to be on the lookout for Cooper. He also sent a text to Chris. </p><p>Kurt’s day was uneventful other than worrying about Blaine. They didn't have class together today. He hasn't received a text from Blaine all day. Hoping when Jennifer arrived she could help Blaine. </p><p>Kurt had lunch with Rachel today. “Why the long face? Trouble in paradise? Where's Blaine anyway? Are you two on the outs?” Rachel was about to go on and on. </p><p>“Rach! One question at a time! There's no “trouble” in paradise. If you must know, Blaine and I are happy together. He's working on a play. He’s in the orchestra.”</p><p>“So why do you look so down, Kurt?”</p><p>“Just busy and tired, Rach. Now can I eat my lunch please?” </p><p>Rachel didn't believe him, but remained quiet about Blaine. Something's up, that's for sure, and I'm going to find out what!” She said to herself. </p><p>Blaine’s phone had been turned off. “Oh, shit!” He went home after his last class to see if his new phone and iPad arrived. It had. Putting the new phone in his messenger bag, he headed to the Sprint store. An hour after entering the store, he's out with the new phone activated. He sent a group message to Kurt, Wes, Chris, and James for now, giving them his new number. Asking Chris to forward to Jennifer. Running late, he rushed off to work. He made sure to give his new number to his employers. Work was hectic tonight. They were recording a track for a pop artist. Keeping busy, he hasn't thought anymore about Cooper. </p><p>Later that night, he entered his building, “good evening, Mr. Pulido.” </p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Anderson, I like to apologize for the error made by Mr. Smith. He's been disciplined, Sir. It won't happen again. There's someone here to meet you. Pointing to a fashionable African American woman sitting in the lounge, looking through a magazine. </p><p>Blaine smiled, then looked back at Mr. Pulido and said, “that’s my soon to be mother, Mrs. Jennifer Bobbitt, please put her and Mr. Christopher Bobbitt, my soon to be father, on my list. After pausing for a couple seconds, Blaine announced, “As of today, please remove William and Pamela Anderson as well.”</p><p>With widened eyes, Mr. Pulido stuttered, Of...of course, Sir.” </p><p>“One more thing, I have an uncle coming by next week sometimes, A Mr. James Bobbitt. Please allow him up.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course, Mr. Anderson.”</p><p>“Very well, have a good evening, Mr. Pulido.” He walked over to Jennifer, smiling down at her, “let me guess, Kurt phoned you?”</p><p>She stood up and hugged Blaine. “Did not expect to see you again so soon, but I'm always happy to see you!” </p><p>“I'm happy to see you too, Blaine. To answer your question, yes Kurt called us. Please don't be angry with him. He was really concerned.”</p><p>“Let's head up, shall we?” She put her arm through his and they took the elevator up to the eleventh floor. Wes was home. He was cooking tonight. He heard the door click shut. He dried his hands on a dish towel and walked into the living room. “Blaine, Mrs. Bobbitt, what a nice surprise!” </p><p>“Wes! So nice to see you again, please call me Jennifer. Something smells wonderful!” </p><p>“Hey Wes.” Blaine called out. “What are you cooking?”</p><p>“Salmon, rice and vegetables.”</p><p>“Well, it smells great.” Blaine commented. </p><p>“Blaine, this is a beautiful apartment! What a view!” </p><p>“Thank you. I am happy to see you, but I'm confused why you're here, Jennifer.”</p><p>“How about we talk later? I have a hotel room a few blocks from here and I'll be in town for a few days. Walk me back to my hotel? We can talk then?” </p><p>“Sure. Would you like a tour?”</p><p>“I'd love one.” Blaine showed her around the apartment. Showing her each room. Jennifer admired the kitchen, the artwork and the modern style. What's that room?” She asked. </p><p>“That's a third bedroom I wanted to turn into an office/music room, but haven't got around to doing it yet.” </p><p>“Blaine, that's a great idea! You're blessed to have such a beautiful home!”</p><p>“Thank you. You know you don't have to stay in a hotel. You can have my room. Wes is rarely home.”</p><p>“That's very sweet of you, but I'm going to enjoy the spa treatment at the hoteI. I have an appointment in the morning. Next time, though?”</p><p>“Sure. You're always welcome here.” Blaine assured her. </p><p>Blaine asked, “Can I be honest with you?”</p><p>“Yes, always.”</p><p>“I feel guilty. My Uncle Jack bought this for me and I had no idea. Had no clue it was even mine. I'll never get the chance to thank him. To show my appreciation. My uncle was gay and he was able to foresee that our family were heartless and was going to do to me exactly what they did to him. I feel guilty reaping all this that should've been his. He should be alive living this life.” </p><p>“Blaine, he wanted you to have a safe space  because the Anderson's are unkind and homophobic. I'm pretty sure he lived a full life. </p><p>“Hey you two, let's eat.” Wes shouted. </p><p>“We will discuss this later.”</p><p>After dinner Blaine walked Jennifer to her hotel. Just a few blocks away. </p><p>“Come on up, we need to talk.”</p><p>They went up to her hotel room. “There's so much I want to share with you. Blaine, remember my mentioning I suffered a miscarriage?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” </p><p>“I didn't have one, I had four. Sure, lots of women suffer miscarriages. Many go on and have a child of their own, some with the help of IVF, a surrogate, or adoption. When they told me I will never become pregnant again, I hit rock bottom, Blaine. I stayed in bed for months. I neglected myself and my husband, everything. Nothing mattered during that time. All I've ever wanted was to have Chris’ child. Poor Chris, he didn't know how to help me. But he stood by me through the darkest times. Losing a child hits women differently than men. We feel like somehow we failed. Like it's our fault. Eventually I had to go back to work or lose my job. So I went back and saw all the beautiful children and knew I'll never have that! I spiraled out of control. I started drinking to help me sleep. At least that's what I told myself at first. Then I needed a glass of wine to help me forget. Then one to just get me through the day. Chris forced me to take a hard look at myself. I was killing myself, slowly. We began to fight about it.” </p><p>Looking up at Blaine, she took a deep breath, exhaled, then tears welled in her eyes. “Please go on,” Blaine whispered. </p><p>Her voice cracked. “Then one day I decided to end it all.” Blaine's eyes widened at hearing this. “I waited until Chris went to work. I had the pills ready. I was dressed. Made sure the house was cleaned. My affairs were in order. I had been planning this moment for weeks. See, I was just so tired all the time. It took so much energy to do the simplest things. To smile at people and pretend you're okay. Getting out of bed took everything in me. I felt so alone. I felt as if no one quite understood my pain. I was physically and mentally exhausted! I was deeply depressed. Then the doorbell rang. I thought if I stayed quiet they'd go away. Instead the person started knocking forcefully. At that moment, I heard the sweetest voice calling my name, ‘Mrs. Bobbitt! Mrs. Bobbitt!’ This sweet twelve years old boy had come to see me on his bike.” Blaine took her hands in his, looking at her with tears in his eyes. “You brought me chicken noodle soup and flowers you cut from your mother’s garden. Because you heard I was sick. You even made me a card. I was so touched by your kindness and generosity. I realized I had so much to be grateful for. So much to live for. It's as if the sky has finally opened up and a lil sunshine peeped through.”</p><p>“I excused myself to go to the restroom and flushed the pills down the toilet. I splashed cold water on my face. When I returned, we sat down to eat the soup you brought.” Pulling photos out of her purse, “We even took pictures that day. Playing around with my new camera. I wanted to remember that day.” </p><p>Blaine stared at the pictures with tears in his eyes. “I had no idea,”  Blaine said as he looked through all the photos.</p><p>“You saved my life that day, Blaine. I can't explain it. Suddenly, l wanted to get better. I wanted to live. You gave me a reason to live. I realized this sweet boy needed me just as much as I needed him. You were lonely and I was grieving. I'd like to think we helped each other that day. So we walked down to the hardware store and I had keys made for you. You picked out a new key ring. So you could always feel welcome and come over whenever you wanted. On the way home we stopped at Dairy Queen and got ice cream. You got a banana split, I got an Oreo blizzard. We sat on the bench and laughed about who knows what? We started singing! I knew I had to stay alive to watch you grow up into an amazing man! I knew I had to stay alive for myself, and for my husband. That night, I told Chris everything and I agreed to get help. I've been in therapy ever since. At first I was going three times a week, now it's once or twice a month. I only drink on special occasions now. I've accepted that I won't give birth to a child. I’ve also accepted that every kid that comes through my classroom are my children for the year. I'm so blessed to teach and love them all! But you, Blaine, I knew you were special from the very beginning. You were all Chris talked about. Always so kind and sweet, always learning. You were so talented to be so young! You worked harder than kids much older than you at the store. I realized we were put here for you, and you were put here for us. I wouldn't have it any other way!” Wiping away her tears, Blaine hugged her tightly. </p><p>Both are crying now. “I can't wait to be your son!” </p><p>“Blaine, to us, you've always been our son!” </p><p>Wiping his tears away, Blaine smiling, “Oh, look, I got a new phone today. Let's take pictures! Just like old times.”</p><p>“Yes, just like old times. Then let's go get ice cream!” </p><p>“Eating their ice cream heading back to the hotel, Jennifer began to speak, “Blaine, remember we started going for ice cream a couple times a month to talk about our days? We discussed what was happening in our lives. If it was too cold to walk, I’d drive us there. Those were some of my favorite memories. We kept it up until you transferred to Dalton.” </p><p>Blaine smiled remembering those outings. “We did have fun together, didn't we?” </p><p>“We sure did!” Jennifer agreed. </p><p>Jennifer hesitated a moment, then continued. “With everything you're going through it must be overwhelming. It's okay to be upset and it's okay to cry. Would you consider therapy? A professional to talk to? It's covered by insurance. If you go once and decide you're not ready, that's okay. If you decide to try again later, that's okay, too. But will you think about it? You and therapy saved me, Blaine. Let me do this for you.”</p><p>“I'll think about it. I am aware of my pain and anger when it comes to talking about….them.” Blaine answered. </p><p>“You have every right to feel what you're feeling. Your feelings are valid. We will always do everything we can to help you. To help you live a healthy, happy life!” </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Anything.” Jennifer replied. </p><p>“What did Chris mean he asked to adopt me when I was fourteen?” </p><p>Jennifer slowed down. Looked directly at Blaine and debated if she should tell him. </p><p>“Please tell me the truth.” Blaine pleaded. </p><p>“When you were fourteen, and you were hospitalized after the Sadie Hawkins dance. You were in a coma for almost a week. We found out from the newspaper what happened. We rushed to the hospital but we couldn't get inside the room. You were in Pediatric ICU and we weren't family. So Chris called William and asked for permission to sit with you so you wouldn't be alone, he said ‘no’. Your parents were there the first night.  But not for long, they had to go out of town the next morning. We couldn't get in the room so we stayed in the lounge. The nurses were aware of who we were and one nurse would share news about your condition with us because she was upset that you were all alone. Chris bought everything he could in the gift shop so when you woke up you'd know you were loved, his words. Then he called your dad once again and threatened to expose him if he didn't give permission to let us sit with you. Finally he did, if only to shut Chris up. I would sit in the evenings after work, but Chris wouldn't leave. He did not want you to be alone. I'd bring him clothes and dinner. At first he was sleeping in the lounge, once your father let us visit, he slept in the reclining chair next to your bed. He'd freshen up and change in the bathroom down the hall. But he was adamant about staying.”</p><p>“I remember waking up and Chris was the first person I saw. He was crying. I asked him why he was crying? I tried to reassure him that I was okay. I didn't remember much about what happened to me. He said he was crying because he was so happy! I was in and out of it.”</p><p>“It was a couple days before you were fully awake. You would wake up for a few hours, then you'd sleep. But you weren't out of danger. You had surgery to stop internal bleeding. You had a broken nose, broken ribs, and a broken arm. Swelling on the brain which they were very concerned about. By a miracle you made a complete recovery! When your parents finally showed up, Chris took your dad out in the hall and asked if he could adopt you. Let's just say the two men got into an altercation. The staff asked them to leave. Chris went outside and cooled off, came right back.” </p><p>“Wow! So much I didn't realize.”</p><p>Hugging Blaine,“it’s all in the past now. Blaine, will you do something for me? Whether it's weeks from now or years from now, promise me you'll hear Cooper out. When you're ready, contact him and hear what he has to say. Otherwise you'll always wonder. He will have to do this on your terms now. Only when you're ready, not a moment before.” Blaine shook his head, yes. He definitely wasn't ready to talk to Cooper, yet.</p><p>“I'll think about it, I promise.” </p><p>Kurt is in his room doing his homework. It was a busy evening at work. Isabelle had asked him to stay quite late tonight. She sent him home in an Uber so he wouldn't have to ride the subway so late. </p><p>“Tap Tap Tap..” ‘Someone's at the door.’ Kurt looked at the time, 11:30 pm. ‘Who could that be?’ “Tap Tap Tap.” Kurt grabbed his bat, walked into the living room and cautiously opened the door. There stood Blaine! Blaine stepped forward, grabbed Kurt’s face and kissed him, possessive, yet, passionate. Kurt dropped the bat. Time seemed to have stood still. Kurt's knees gave out. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s back and drew him closer. So close, as if no one else in the world exited. Kurt felt safe and loved. It's as if their soul had missed the other. Kurt moaned and returned the kiss. Blaine kissed Kurt harder and deeper with a fervent need for more. Kurt’s lips were warm, and inviting. He parted his lips slightly, allowing Blaine's tongue to slip inside. Blaine's lips were soft and magical! Kurt and Blaine stood there, no idea how long, with the door opened, kissing. </p><p>Some time later, Santana's coming in, “Oh for fuck’s sake, GET A ROOM!” </p><p>Songs:<br/>Not While I'm Around by Stephen Sondheim</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know how I feel about this chapter. Please be kind. Leave me a shout out, kudos or comment. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Family Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Smut in first two chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p>Blaine woke up first. Looking at the time, he has a half hour before the alarm goes off. Blaine kissed Kurt’s neck. He sucked Kurt’s nipples. Then went straight to his cock. He sucked the head, then swirled his tongue around it. Teasing it, he licked up and down the shaft. He took Kurt’s entire sack into his mouth. Gingerly, he began stroking Kurt’s cock while licking his balls. Blaine sucked one then the other. Moving back to his cock, he took it all in while still fondling his balls. Kurt moaned, “Oh, Blaine.” Blaine's warm mouth around Kurt's cock caused Kurt to become even harder. Kurt opened his legs wider. He began massaging Blaine's scalp with his fingers. Blaine started bobbing his head up and down on that cock. He began to speed up. Then he had a thought….</p><p>“Kurt, let's 69, we don't have a lot of time.” Kurt laid down on his back, while Blaine climbed over him. He sucked Blaine’s balls and Blaine continued sucking Kurt’s cock. The feeling of giving pleasure and receiving it at the same time was exhilarating for them! Kurt fondled his balls gingerly and he licked up and down Blaine's shaft. Blaine took all of Kurt in his mouth. Slowly using his hand to stroke Kurt. Kurt massaged Blaine’s ass with his hands. Then moved Blaine's butt a little closer and rimmed him. Blaine lost his shit. Working his tongue in Blaine's asshole as Blaine stroked Kurt’s cock. In and out, Blaine rocked back and forth into Kurt’s mouth. Sparks soared throughout Blaine's body! Kurt licked and fucked him with his tongue. Kurt then continued sucking Blaine's cock. Blaine moved them to a better position. Lying down on the bed sideways. Blaine teased with his tongue around Kurt’s head. Licking Kurt’s balls and stroking Kurt gently. Kurt reached down and put his hand through Blaine’s hair as Blaine caressed Kurt’s thighs. They continued sucking, bobbing their heads up and down. Trying to be quiet because the girls are sleeping. “I'm going to come, Blaine.” </p><p>“Come, Babe,” Blaine whispered. Kurt came and Blaine swallowed most of it. Blaine came afterwards. Kurt swallowed it all. Pulling Blaine up so they could kiss and taste themselves in the other’s mouth. It was such a turn on to taste his own cum in his lover's mouth. They kissed softly at first. Kurt kissed Blaine so sweetly. Soft kisses to his face, neck. Nipping on his lips. Lying there staring at each other and smiling. </p><p>“After last night, I did not expect that this morning. You're insatiable, Blaine!”</p><p>“You're complaining?”</p><p>“Never!” Kurt kissed him. Both lying on the bed, sated and relaxed before the alarm goes off in two minutes. </p><p>“Good morning, Babe.”</p><p>“Good morning, Sweetie. I could get used to waking up like that!”</p><p>Blaine chuckled, “Is that so? Let's shower! If we hurry we can stop at the coffee shop and get coffee and pastries before class. Think of the cronuts, Kurt!” </p><p>“I'm up. C'mon Loverboy!” Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they headed to the shower. Kurt set the alarm earlier than usual so they could get in the bathroom before the girls woke up. They showered and got dressed. </p><p>Looking around Caffeine Fix and remembering. “This is where we had our first unofficial date, Kurt.” Kurt looked around while eating his cinnamon roll. </p><p>“Yeah, I was so nervous.” Kurt admitted. </p><p>“Why were you nervous?”</p><p>“I really liked you and I didn't want to blow it. Also we had to work together for class.”</p><p>“I liked you too, even then.” Blaine smiled and Kurt blushed. </p><p>Sipping their coffee, and finishing their pastries Kurt suggested they get a move on. “Let's head out, we don't want to be late for class.” </p><p>A couple weeks went by and seemed like Cooper went back where he came from. There's been no other incidents concerning him. Blaine sighed in relief. </p><p>“Hey Blaine, we have a court date. For one week after NYADA lets out so you won't have to worry about finals or getting back to classes.” James came to the city as promised to discuss Blaine's affairs with him. Besides the adoption, he looked into Blaine's future financials and also information about John ‘Uncle Jack’ Anderson. </p><p>“That's great news!” Blaine exclaimed. </p><p>“Have you heard anything else from the Anderson's?” A concerned James asked. </p><p>“Not a word.”</p><p>“That's actually good news.” James replied. “I found you a local attorney. A friend of mine, someone you can trust if you ever need anyone here in NYC. I am licensed in the state of New York and Ohio. Just in case you need an attorney and I'm in Ohio. Here's his card. Here's your financial records. I suggest you think about hiring an accountant. Also someone you're comfortable with and trusts. Your uncle set up a trust that takes care of your utilities and taxes. You're inheriting quite a bit at the age of twenty-five and again at the age of thirty.”</p><p>“I'm sorry to tell you Jack was struck by a taxi on the East Side and was killed February 2, 2012. He was pronounced dead upon arrival at the hospital. He and his partner were leaving dinner at a nearby restaurant. His partner of twenty years, and fiancé of seven months was struck also. He survived his injuries after being hospitalized for several weeks. His name is Michael Marlen. Your Uncle Jack had dropped the name Anderson and had taken the name  Marlen. They were planning to marry in June 2013. He was fifty four years old at the time of his passing. I'm sorry Blaine.” </p><p>“This is so sad. He would've been getting married in a few months. I'd like to meet with Mr. Marlen. That is, If he'd meet with me. Kurt and I will take him to dinner.” </p><p>“I figured you'd say that. Here's his cellphone number. He's expecting your call soon.” </p><p>“Thank you, James.” </p><p>“No need to thank me, Blaine. Now let's go over the rest of your affairs. Let's start with a new lease for Wes Montgomery.” </p><p>“Do I really need a lease? Wes is my best friend.” </p><p>“A lease, a signed document protects both of you. I'll tell you what, talk it over with Wes. Let me know what you two decides. I'll be in town for a couple days. Before I leave, I'd like to get together again and make sure you understand everything. It's a lot all at once and it can be overwhelming. But I'm sure you can handle this.” James reassured him. </p><p>“How can I ever thank you for all you've done? “ </p><p>“Start calling me Uncle James as I’ve told you before and we're even!” Patting Blaine on the back as he walked to the front door. </p><p>Blaine laughed, “I'm working on it!” </p><p>“I'll see you in a day or two. Remember to phone me if anything comes up, any questions, okay?” </p><p>“I give you my word.” </p><p>Hours later, the door opened and Wes entered the apartment. “Hey Blaine.”</p><p>“Hey Wes. How was your day?”</p><p>“Good actually. Want to order pizza tonight? I really don't feel up to cooking and cleaning.” </p><p>“I have a date with Kurt in a couple hours. None for me but thank you.” </p><p>“Blaine there's something I need to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Actually I need to talk to you, too.” Blaine replied. </p><p>They were sitting in the living room, watching TV. “Blaine, Tasha and I are considering sharing an apartment together this summer. Her lease is up in July. We’d like to move in together in August.  At the moment, I don't have a lease and was wondering will you be okay with me moving out in four months?”</p><p>“I'm happy for you two, Wes! I should've seen this coming so I'm not surprised in the least. You can do month to month until you move out. Will that work for you?” </p><p>“That would be great, actually. You're sure you're okay with me moving out?”</p><p>“Wes, you spent all your time at Tasha’s anyways. I'm happy for you two. And if there's wedding bells down the road, I call dibs on Best Man!”</p><p>“Absolutely. But that's a couple years off, man.” </p><p>“Oh my gosh! You're thinking about marrying Tash?”</p><p>“I knew right away she was the one, Blaine.” Wes admitted with heart eyes. </p><p>“I'm so excited for you, Wes!” Blaine hugged him then walked towards his bedroom. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my date with Kurt. We have reservations to the Museum of Natural History.” </p><p>“Nice.” Wes smiled. </p><p>He's wearing the curls loose this afternoon. <br/>As Blaine styled his hair, the doorbell rang. </p><p>“Come in Kurt, wow, you look amazing!” Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt is wearing a purple suit with a white shirt, no tie. The suit is tailored to Kurt’s body. Blaine couldn't help but stare. </p><p>“Thank you. So do you!” Blaine is wearing a pink and blue plaid suit, a blue polo shirt and a pink bow tie. </p><p>“Hey Wes!”</p><p>“Hey Kurt! You two are looking dapper! You guys have fun!” </p><p>Three hours later…..they really enjoyed the museum. They decided to go to a nearby restaurant for dinner afterwards. “Blaine that was amazing! The blue whale was so life-like and the size of it! The dinosaurs were huge!  All of the exhibitions were phenomenal! Thank you, Blaine. That was an incredible experience!”</p><p>“I loved it, too! By the way, we've got to go back again sometime to enjoy it all! I'm happy you loved it. And it's walking distance from the apartment.” They continued talking about their time at the museum while eating their sushi. </p><p>“I saw James earlier today. He's in town for a few days. He explained how Uncle Jack passed away. He was hit by a taxi. He left behind a fiancé. I'd like for us to reach out to him. Maybe take him to dinner? He's the only one who knows Uncle Jack. An uncle who's left me so much. Would you like to come with me to dinner with him?” </p><p>“I'd be honored to go with you. Just let me know when. Blaine, I'm sorry about your uncle. But I'm so happy you found his fiancé.” </p><p>As they were leaving the restaurant, they ran into Mr. Villa, the owner of Allora Ristorante. “Blaine! I'm thrilled to run into you two! Blaine I've tried phoning you a few times, your phone is disconnected.”</p><p>“I apologize for that. I recently got a new phone and new number. Did you need anything?”</p><p>“Yes. How would you like to sing and play piano next Saturday night? It's a paying gig. You sing too?” Pointing at Kurt. </p><p>“Yes he does!” Blaine replied. </p><p>“Blaine, put both your numbers in my phone. Save my number this time. Thanks, I must be going. But please let me know if you two are available to sing Saturday night at 7:00 pm.”</p><p>Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled.  Each knew they wanted to perform together. “We’ll do it!” Blaine answered, Kurt agreed, as he shook his head, yes. “Sure, but can we ask a favor of you? We'd like to have dinner with a friend. Have a table for us?” </p><p>“Table for three? Not a problem! I'll call you Monday with the details. Good to see you, boys! Take care!” Mr. Villa got into his waiting car and left. </p><p>“What just happened?” Blaine questioned. </p><p>“Look like we got a paying gig next Saturday night! Oh my gosh, Blaine! What are we going to sing? What am I going to wear? What are you wearing, Blaine? He didn't say how long we’re going to sing either. We have to prepare a plethora of songs!” </p><p>“Take deep breaths, Kurt. Remember what Dr. Howell said? To always be prepared to perform. We got this! We're going to kill this thing! Let's go back to the apartment and practice.” </p><p>“Uh..Blaine, don't you think we need to actually invite that third person? </p><p>“Oh, right! Going to call Mr. Marlen when we get to the apartment. Hope he can make it! What better way to get to know us than to watch us perform?”</p><p>Blaine hung up the phone. “It's all set. He's familiar with the restaurant and will meet us there Saturday evening. I explained we're the entertainment for the evening. But we will join him for dinner once we're done. He was delighted to be able to hear us sing. He sounded like a nice person!”</p><p>“That's great Blaine! Can't wait to meet him.” </p><p>Blaine thought about it then suggested, “How about we both compile a list of ten songs. Five duets, five solos? Let's see what we come up with.” After compiling a list, Kurt and Blaine rehearsed songs and created a third list of songs they agreed sounded amazing and they will sing Saturday night. </p><p>The next day, James is on the phone with his secretary in Ohio. “Fax that to me here at the hotel immediately, please. Thank you.” </p><p>“Hello, Blaine. Are you home?”</p><p>“Hey James. Yes, I'm home.”</p><p>“I'll be there in fifteen minutes.I have something to discuss with you.” </p><p>“Sure. Okay, uh, see you then.” Blaine said. </p><p>“That was James. He sounded upset. He’ll be here soon. What could it be?”</p><p>“Blaine If you want me to leave to give you two privacy....”</p><p>“Kurt, please stay. You know just as much as I do. I'd like for you to stay, please.”</p><p>“I'll stay.” Kurt led Blaine to the sofa. They waited for James. Kurt knew there was no use practicing their music right now. Blaine’s mind is not in the right headspace. He also knew when to give Blaine space and let him be. This is one of those times. So Kurt put on a movie, The Little Mermaid. Hopefully this would help calm Blaine some. </p><p>There's a knock at the door. Kurt answered it. “Hi Kurt.” The men hugged. </p><p>“Hello, James. Please come in.” </p><p>James hugged Blaine. “Let's all have a seat, please. Anything you have to say, you can say with Kurt here.”</p><p>“I'm actually glad Kurt is here. I'd like to call Chris and Jennifer also. Put them on speaker. So we can all discuss this together. Is that okay with you?” </p><p>“That's fine with me.”  Blaine responded. </p><p>James phoned his brother and asked him to put the phone on speaker for Jennifer. It was obvious this was not a social call.  </p><p>“I'm just going to get right to the point. There's no easy way to say this, Cooper Anderson has filed a petition to contest the adoption. On the grounds he'd like to adopt Blaine himself. The court will decide if this case should go forward or get thrown out. This is known as kinship adoption. Usually it falls under an adult sibling with a minor sibling.” </p><p>“NO! You have got to be kidding me!” Blaine shouted! </p><p>Kurt rubbed circles on his back, “Blaine calm down.”</p><p>“I will not calm down! What the…”</p><p>“BLAINE!” Jennifer interrupted him. </p><p>After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, “I'm sorry. I'm just so upset! When it comes to family, why can't I have one good thing happen for me? Why must they destroy any happiness I try to achieve? I should've known it was too good to be true! I warned you, James!” </p><p>“Blaine, the decision is yours. You're not a minor. You're an adult. He can't force you into the adoption.” </p><p>“How did he even find out so quickly?” Chris wanted to know. </p><p>“I don't know. Maybe my parents told him.” </p><p>“It's possible he hired someone to find you. He did show up here recently.” Kurt added. </p><p>“That would explain why he came here now. This could also just be a way to force you to speak with him. Eventually Blaine, you're going to have to talk to him. It may be better to do it before we go to court.”</p><p>“I'm so tired of this. If you'll excuse me, I need a moment.” Blaine walked towards the bathroom. Kurt stared at his back, feeling helpless. He knew Blaine was terribly upset about this setback. </p><p>Blaine stared at himself in the mirror. Leaning his weight on his hands on the counter. He sighed heavily, letting his head drop. He splashed cold water on his face, and didn't bother to dry it off. So upset, he slid down the wall and just cried. First softly, he allowed the tears to flow down his face freely. Curled up on the floor, hugging himself, crying softly. Time passed, he had no idea how long he's been in here. His lips began to tremble. </p><p>“Blaine, may I come in?”</p><p>Blaine eventually got up and unlocked the door. Voice hitching, whimpering now, “you must think I…...I'm….weak. I'm, I am such a mess, Kurt.” </p><p>Kurt grabbed a towel, wet it, and wiped Blaine's face. “I think no such thing. I think you are amazing! You've been hurt so much by the people who are supposed to love you.”</p><p>“Sweetie, I want you to listen to me, and please listen good. Close your eyes and relax. Take a deep breath, now let it out. I want you to visualize with me. This is the future I see. I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you, and you loving me. Someday, we will have our own family. Three kids, a boy with your curls and honey eyes. A girl with my fair skin and she'll have dark brown or ginger hair. We will adopt a third child. Because adoption worked out so well for you. We will teach them to always be kind and respectful. To love each other always, because family is everything. You will teach them how to play piano. You'll teach them how to play sports. I will teach them how to draw, how to sew, and fashion, of course.”</p><p> “Of course.” Blaine whispered. </p><p>“We’ll take the kids to Nana and Grandad's house in Westerville.” Blaine's eyes opened suddenly and he just stared at Kurt. “Chris and Jennifer will spoil them rotten! Whatever they want! The kids will have them wrapped around their little fingers. Chris will teach them how to play guitar and sing the best songs they'll ever hear! He will take them to work with him. Just like he did you, Blaine. Jennifer will teach them how to do math, and how to write in cursive, because the kids won't listen to us. Then we'll take them to Lima, where Grandpa and Grandma will shower them with kisses. They will hug them so tight, the kids will absolutely love it! Grandpa will teach them how to check and change their oil in their cars and change a flat tire. He'll teach them how to drive. Because we won't have the patience. Grandma will teach them all about first aid and CPR. Like us, they're going to be so loved! We're all going to be so happy! Will it be easy? Hell no…..but it will be worth it! That's the family I see, Blaine.” With tears in his eyes, Blaine grabbed Kurt and held him firmly against him. “That's all I ever wanted! Kurt, I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too, Blaine! Let's get you adopted and look forward to our future together!” </p><p>“Three kids, Kurt? Promise? </p><p>“Three kids, Blaine. We got this!”</p><p>Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt tenderly. They held hands and walked back out into the living room where James was still on the phone with Chris and Jennifer. </p><p>Blaine taking a seat next to Kurt, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting.”</p><p>“Blaine, your well-being is our most important priority right now.” Chris declared. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jennifer sounded worried. </p><p>“I'm okay. I know I was upset at first. But Kurt helped me see the big picture. Nothing they can do is going to stop us from becoming a family. Let's do this! James, get the ball rolling! Jennifer and I had a long conversation about me seeing Cooper. I will, in due time. I'm obviously not there, yet. Maybe by the time we go to court I'll be ready to face him. He's not going to force my hand. I'll see him...on my terms.”</p><p>Jennifer smiled, “that's right, Son! On your terms! I'm so proud of you, Blaine!” </p><p>Kurt held Blaine's hand and said, “ I'm pretty proud of you, too!” </p><p>James shuffled his papers and said, “Well, I think tonight went better than expected. Blaine we still need to go over some things since I'm here now.”</p><p>“Sure. Uh, Jennifer, I'll text you later.” Blaine added. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Blaine, we're already family. This will just make it official, Son. Okay, well I'm going to head back to the store now. If any of you need me just give me a call! Bye everyone.” </p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Kurt excused himself to go do his homework in Blaine's bedroom. To give James and Blaine some privacy. Soon as he closed the door his phone buzzed. Chris. He sat down in the chair and dropped his book on the desk. </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Kurt, I don't know what you said to Blaine but I want to thank you. Hearing Blaine so upset and being so far away hurts my heart. But you Kurt, you calmed him down and brought him back and I just wanted to tell you we really appreciate you. Watching Blaine get hurt so often over the past 7 ½ years has been so hard. But he has you now and I'm just so thankful that you're there with him. I'm so happy you two found each other. So again, I thank you, Kurt. Remember what I said, if you ever need to talk to me, or need anything, I'm here for you!”</p><p>“Thank you, Chris. I appreciate that.” </p><p>“We’ll talk soon Kurt. Enjoy the rest of your day!”</p><p>“Same to you, Chris. Same to you.” Hanging up the phone, Kurt smiled. </p><p>Kurt took a moment, closed his eyes, and visualized his future with Blaine. Blaine is a successful music producer. Seeing himself designing his own men’s clothing line. After a few successful runs on Broadway, of course! He saw their children laughing around the table, while Blaine sang and  danced around the kitchen. Kurt and the kids are baking cookies. He chuckled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>After James left, Blaine sent a text to Jennifer. </p><p>Blaine- I'm ready. Let's find a therapist here in the city. </p><p>Jennifer- I'm on it. Have I told you how proud I am of you? </p><p>Blaine- Once or twice. :)</p><p>Jennifer- Love you, Blaine!</p><p>Blaine- I love you, too. </p><p>Kurt decided to take a break from studying. Walked into the hall and paused. Watching Blaine as he sat in a chair, looking at his phone and smiling. Blaine looked up and gave Kurt the biggest, most adorable smile. </p><p>Kurt smiled, walking towards Blaine, thinking to himself, ‘Yeah, it's definitely worth it!’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for being late. I’ll see you again on Saturday. Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. Enjoy your day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hanging With Mr. Cooper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: A main character hurt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p><p>Blaine and Kurt arrived at the restaurant at 6:15  to meet with Mr. Villa and talk about their setlist. This is a two hour gig. They will sing and play piano for forty-five minutes with a fifteen minute break, and repeat. </p><p>They told their friends about it, but none could come. Rachel and Santana were working. Wes and Tasha had Broadway tickets. </p><p>They ended up choosing thirty songs for this gig. Best to have them and not need them than to not be prepared and still have time on the clock. They practiced until they felt their voices were perfect. </p><p>Mr. Villa showed them around the restaurant. He introduced them to everyone and they discussed payment for tonight. He's paying them above the scale for such gigs. They won't let him down. </p><p>At 7:00 pm, they were ready to start. “Good evening everyone. Welcome to Allora! I'm Blaine and this is Kurt. We will be entertaining you this evening. Hope you enjoy the show! He decided to start off with a classic, afterall, it was this song that caused Mr. Villa to notice him. He sang ‘Bring It On Home To Me.’ Kurt followed with Rose’s Turn. Their first duet they sang was The Story Of My Life. </p><p>Blaine looked up and saw a gentleman sitting at their reserved table. ‘That must be Uncle Jack’s fiancé! That's Michael Marlen.’ He smiled then began to sing another song. </p><p>They decided not to go to their table until they were done. They needed their break time to rest their voices and rehydrate. The response to their music had been very positive. The customers seemed to enjoy it. They started their last set with Kurt singing ‘As If We Never Said Goodbye,’ then Blaine went into ‘Cough Syrup,’ and for their duet they sang ‘American Boy’.  Before they knew it, their two hours were up. They decided to end with ‘Somebody Loves You’. </p><p>After going backstage to freshen up and get their bags, they met the man at their table. “Hello, Mr. Marlen? I'm Blaine Anderson and this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. So nice of you to come to the entire show.” They all shook hands. </p><p>Michael Marlen was a good looking man in his mid fifties. Well dressed and suave. </p><p>“Please call me Michael. It was my pleasure to be here and witness you two perform! You two are incredible! Jack used to talk about you all the time, Blaine. He wasn't wrong. He said you were going to make something of yourself using your God given talents! He would've really been so excited to hear you two tonight!”</p><p>“We're so sorry for your loss.” Kurt said. </p><p>“Thank you, Kurt.” </p><p>“I'm sorry I wasn't even aware of Uncle Jack’s passing until a month ago.” Blaine lamented over the loss of his uncle. </p><p>“I had a feeling they didn't tell you he had died. I wanted to reach out to you. But after much consideration, I decided to wait for you to come to me, and you did.”</p><p>“You even look a lot like your uncle. I became emotional watching you for a minute. When was the last time you've seen Jack, Blaine?” </p><p>“When I was about 11 or 12 years old. I remember he came to Westerville for my parents anniversary celebration.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I remember that. I had to stay at the hotel. They denied my presence there. That's when Jack decided he wouldn't subject me to that anymore. He was done hiding. Blaine, your uncle was very happy! We've had a great life together. When they legalized same-sex marriage in this state, we began to plan our wedding. My only regret was not marrying him when he said, 'let's just go to the courthouse. We can have a ceremony later.’ I should've listened to him. I loved him so much! We had 21 years of bliss together. He was my soulmate. I know most people don't believe in soulmates. But let me tell you something, he was mine! Without a doubt, his soul was connected to mine. I’m sorry, I begin to ramble when speaking about my Jack.” </p><p>“Please don't apologize. I want to know everything about my uncle. I know we won't learn much tonight. I'm hoping you'd like to see me again, like to stay in our lives. We have no other family here in New York. And you are family, Michael.”</p><p>“With tears in his eyes, Michael said, “I was hoping you'd say that. You are so much like Jack! Tell me about you two. How did you meet and how long have you been together? Is it serious? You two remind me of Jack and I.”</p><p>Kurt loved to tell the story. “We met in January in our Music History class on the first day of school. We’d  just returned from Christmas break. I saw him and I thought he was so cute. So I sat next to him…”</p><p>Meanwhile in LA ……. “Have Blaine received my papers contesting the adoption? Surely, he'd rather be adopted by me, his flesh and blood! I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous and I'm famous! I heard judges give priority to family members. Cooper was on the phone with his attorney. </p><p>“His attorney has signed off on receiving the papers. Yes, Blaine knows. They're going ahead with the adoption.” The attorney told Cooper. </p><p>‘CRUNCH!’ Cooper threw his glass of scotch at the wall, shattering it. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GOING AHEAD WITH THE ADOPTION?” Sarah, who is Cooper’s personal assistant, ignored his yelling. She's obviously used to this behavior. She continued tuning him out, as she updated his social media accounts. </p><p>Cooper Anderson once had a promising Hollywood career. He got his start in credit rating commercials. The commercial was such a success, he became their star for the next five years. He signed a lucrative contract. He was offered small parts in daytime soap operas. Where he was often shirtless and sweaty. Displaying his broad shoulders, six pack abs, and winning smile. Hollywood soon discovered him and he got a part in a Michael Bay movie. His career kept skyrocketing. With the money came the women, the sex, alcohol and drugs. He started showing up on set late. Sometimes he'd show up high or drunk, oftentimes, both. The last straw was when he didn't show up at all. He was fired by his own management team. The only one still around is Sarah. Word soon got around that he was washed up at the tender age of twenty nine. Cooper couldn't get much work. No respectable director or producer would go near him. He's lucky if he got a job for a toothpaste commercial. </p><p>In NYC…. The three men finished their meal. Mr. Villa approached their table. “Blaine, Kurt, you two were magnificent tonight! Here's your payment.” He looked across the table and recognized the gentleman sitting there. “Michael! So good to see you tonight! You're Blaine's guest?”</p><p>“I am. Good to see you, too! Blaine is Jack’s nephew.”</p><p>“Oh, my! It really is a small world! How are you Michael? You haven't been here since..”</p><p>“I'm getting on. I have good days and bad days. I miss him, is all. How's your family?” </p><p>Kurt and Blaine were shocked that Mr. Villa and Michael seem to be acquaintances. Mr. Villa even knew Uncle Jack! They watched in awe as the two men caught up with one another. </p><p>“Please come again Michael. It's so good to see you again.” </p><p>Turning back to Blaine, “Blaine and Kurt, will you two perform once or twice a month? More if you want? What do you say? I know you both have other jobs. Maybe if you see how much you made tonight in that envelope it might help convince you. Take a couple days and get back to me. Your meals were included with the job. Have a good night, gentlemen!” </p><p>“I must be going. It was such a joy to meet you Blaine, and you too, Kurt. If you two like, how about coming around for dinner in a couple weeks? See where Jack lived. We can continue learning about each other and I'll tell you more about Jack.” Michael suggested. </p><p>“I'd like that. I'll call you. Thanks for meeting us tonight. It's been wonderful meeting you and hearing about Uncle Jack!” </p><p>Back in LA..“So, Blaine wants to be adopted by the neighborhood grocer, huh? Talk about desperate!  I'm going to have to pull out my best acting skills.” Sarah almost choked on her water. ‘He can't be serious? He barely has a career. There's hardly any money left and no friends (or family) I can see.’ She thought to herself. </p><p>Entering Blaine's apartment, “Kurt we sounded amazing tonight! Also meeting with Michael went well, don't you think?”  </p><p>“We did sound great! I had an amazing time singing with you tonight. Michael was really nice, too.” </p><p>Blaine yawned, “I'm beat though. Let's shower and get some sleep. We'll sleep in. I'll make you blueberry pancakes tomorrow.”</p><p>Hanging up his clothes, Blaine felt the envelope in his jacket pocket. “Oh, we forgot this.” Raising the envelope for Kurt to see. “Let's see how much we made tonight.” Blaine ripped the envelope open. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, Blaine! That's got to be a mistake!” Kurt said with wide eyes. There were ten one hundred dollar bills! </p><p>“Somehow I don't think Mr. Villa is the kind of man that makes financial errors. Though I do think it's too much, he did say he hoped this persuaded us to consider taking the gig. What do you think, Kurt?” </p><p>“With this kind of pay, I could quit my job at Vogue. But I like it there. It might be my future one day.”</p><p>“I feel the same way about the music studio. So, what are we going to do?”  After considering it, “I'll tell you what, let's sleep on it. I'm beat. We’ll figure it out.” Blaine kissed Kurt and led him into the in-suite. </p><p>“Sounds good to me. I can barely stay awake.” Kurt followed Blaine into the shower.</p><p>Once in bed, Blaine turned and faced Kurt, “I forgot to tell you, Wes is moving out in about four months. He and Tasha are getting a place together when her lease is up.”</p><p>“That's great for them. But does it have anything to do with the lease situation with the Anderson's?” </p><p>“Probably. But I think they really want to move in together. They're crazy about each other.” Blaine sighed. </p><p>“Well, I'm happy for them. What are you going to do?” </p><p>Blaine looked at Kurt seriously and announced, “Kurt, I'd like for you to move in here with me.” </p><p>“ME?”</p><p>“Yes, you. Why are you so surprised? We're together every weekend. Whether we're here or at your place. If you think we're moving too fast, we can continue as we are. But I'd like you and I to share a home together. You mentioned us sharing a future. I think moving in together is our next step.”</p><p>“Blaine….I...I don't know what to say. Are you sure?” </p><p>“Of course I'm sure. Just say you'll think about it. Like I said, it's not until August. Let's get some sleep.” </p><p>They kissed and Blaine was the big spoon tonight. Kurt’s heart was beating fast. He knew Blaine could feel it.  He was so happy, excited, and scared all at once. Why was he scared? He and Blaine get along so well together. They love each other!  But are they ready to live together?</p><p>“Goodnight, Babe.” </p><p>“Goodnight, Sweetie.” Kurt replied. </p><p>“Sarah, do I have anything on the schedule for the rest of the month?”  Cooper yelled from the sofa. </p><p>Sarah rolled her eyes as she filed her nails. “No. There's nothing for the rest of the month.”</p><p>“Book me a first class flight to New York, then.”</p><p>“You sure you want to fly first class? There's plenty of seats available in coach.” Not that she cared, but she'd like to continue to get paid and the funds are getting low. </p><p>“I'll need to be in New York by next week. Time is of the essence! Do it!” Cooper yelled as he poured another drink.</p><p>One week later, Kurt and Blaine were in Central Park enjoying an evening of ice cream cones  and people watching. The weather was great! It's April, the grass is beginning to turn green. The trees are beginning to bloom. Cherry blossom trees were bursting with color! Sitting on a bench, eating ice cream, the boys liked to guess who people may really be. </p><p>“See that lady over there, with the twins? She's their nanny who's sleeping with their daddy when mommy's at work.”  Kurt said. </p><p>Blaine chuckled and pointed to a man sitting on a bench alone. “See that guy, he's pretending to read that magazine, while he's actually spying.”<br/>
Kurt looked at the guy curiously. “You may be right. He keeps looking over his magazine. Not being very subtle, is he?”</p><p>“Let's go back to the apartment. It's getting cool out.” Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand. </p><p>As they walked through the park, holding hands,  they were approached by two men. “Hey, how 'bout you hand over your cash or we mess up your pretty faces!” The taller man said. Shocked and nervous, Kurt opened his wallet and handed over his cash. While Blaine searched his pockets for cash. He doesn't carry large sums of cash on him. He handed the man a  $20 bill.”</p><p>“This is all I have.” Blaine announced. </p><p>“Guess we're going to have to hurt your boyfriend, here.” </p><p>“I don't think that's necessary.” Blaine said. </p><p>The shorter man pulled out a knife, charging at Kurt. Blaine quickly pushed Kurt behind him, and the man stabbed him instead. Blaine grabbed his chest and looked at the blood on his hands as he fell down to the ground slowly. “BLAINE!” Kurt yelled! </p><p>Kurt tried to pull the taller man off Blaine but he was hit in the stomach and thrown to the ground. He stabbed Blaine again. Then ransacked through his pockets. Kurt began to scream for help! </p><p>A man came out of nowhere and began pulling the men off Blaine. He fought the men off and the two men ran away. Kurt pulled out his phone and called 911! Blaine was unconscious. </p><p>“911, I need help, please!  My boyfriend's been stabbed! We're in Central Park near West 87th! Please hurry! Oh God, please hurry!”</p><p>“I need you to calm down, Sir. Someone's been stabbed? Are you near the entrance at West 87th?” </p><p>“Yes. We're right inside the entrance. We were leaving the park. Please hurry. He's bleeding!”</p><p>“Can you use something to put pressure on the wound?”</p><p>Kurt quickly removed his jacket, then his shirt, tore it and used it to stop the bleeding. “There's two stab wounds!”</p><p>“Put your phone on speaker, so you can use both hands and apply pressure to both wounds. Stay on the line with me until help gets there. They're close!” </p><p>“Blaine can you hear me? Blaine please wake up! Oh, no! BLAINE!” Kurt cried out. </p><p>“Blaine? This is Cooper, your brother! Please wake up Blaine! I'm so sorry! Blaine, I'm so sorry!” Cooper was crying uncontrollably. </p><p>Kurt looked over at the stranger that helped them. Sure enough, it was the same man he stopped from harassing Blaine weeks ago. What is he doing here?   </p><p>The EMT came and quickly went to work. They lifted Blaine onto the gurney and put him in the ambulance. Blaine was rushed to the nearest hospital. Cooper rode in the ambulance with Blaine. They would only allow one person to ride. Breathing heavily, Kurt tried flagging down a cab to get him to the hospital. With Blaine's blood on his hand and t-shirt, many passed him by. He reached in his bag and grabbed the hand sanitizer and wipes. He cleaned his hands and t-shirt the best he could. He closed his jacket. Then he was able to stop a taxi. Still shocked, Kurt cannot understand what just happened. Kurt called Chris and left a voice message for him. He also called James from the cab and explained to him what just happened. Asking him to please get in touch with Chris and Jennifer. Crying, he remembered to call Wes. Wes answered immediately. He told Wes everything. Wes promised he's on his way! “Kurt, I'll be there as soon as I get a taxi! He's going to be okay, Kurt. Blaine is going to pull through!” </p><p>He called his dad. He needed his dad right now. “Hey Kiddo!”</p><p>“Dad! I need you! Blaine's been stabbed and his brother chased off the attackers and Blaine's unconscious and bleeding…..”</p><p>“Whoa….whoa, Son! Slow down. Blaine's hurt? </p><p>“YES!” Kurt cried out! </p><p>“Kurt, where's Blaine now?” </p><p>“In an ambulance on his way to the hospital. Probably about to have surgery! </p><p>“Take deep breaths, Kurt! Do that for me!”<br/>
Now tell me what happened.”</p><p>We were sitting in Central Park, so we decided to head back to the apartment when two men approached us. Robbing us of our money. Oh God, Dad! They were trying to stab ME!  Blaine pushed me out of the way and got stabbed. Oh God! What if something happened to Blaine? Dad, I won't be able to live with myself. They wouldn't let me ride with him in the ambulance. What if I never get to tell him I love him again? What if he doesn't make it? Oh, Dad, please hurry!” </p><p>“Kurt, I need you to think positive, Son. Blaine's gonna pull through. He's young and strong. He will be alright, you hear me! I’m leaving work now. I'll be on the next flight to New York. Send me the hospital information he's in. Okay, I'm going to ring Chris now. I'll be heading that way to catch a flight.” </p><p>Chris returned Kurt’s call and Jennifer was trying to book a flight as they spoke. They were trying to get a flight to New York City. Seems like there were no more flights out of Columbus to NYC tonight. </p><p>Who would hurt Blaine? James thought. James is concerned how Cooper Anderson ended up right there just in time to run off the assailants. There's something strange about all this. James made several phone calls and decided it's time to take a closer look at who is Cooper Anderson. Until he has some concrete information, he will keep his thoughts to himself. After all, he's an attorney and he deals in facts. This looked strangely suspicious! James went into his bedroom to start packing. He decided to meet his brother at his house. They will leave together.</p><p>Kurt arrived at the hospital. He ran into the emergency room. Blaine was rushed into surgery. Chris sent Kurt a screenshot of Blaine’s insurance card and social security number. Since Blaine was robbed and his wallet is not in his possession. Kurt filled out the information as best as he could. </p><p>To pass the time, Kurt left a message with Rachel who's at work and won't get the message until she's off. He decided to call Michael and let him know what's happening. Kurt apologized for having to cancel dinner. </p><p>“Nonsense. Don't even think about that. Any news about Blaine? </p><p>“He's in surgery.”</p><p>“Can you forward me The Bobbitts number. I may be of assistance to them.” </p><p>“Sure. I'll text you their numbers right away.” </p><p>“Will you keep me updated? I care about you two very much. Please let me know if I can do anything for you, Kurt. If you or Blaine need anything, anything at all, let me know.” </p><p>“I will. Thank you, Michael.” </p><p>To take his mind off what's happened, he decided to keep himself busy. He left a message at Blaine's job, Pitch Perfect Sounds. He also called Mr. Villa and left a message. They won't be able to perform next week and why. Lastly, he left a message with Blaine’s advisor to let his professors know he won't be in class and why. Kurt emailed his professors and explained he won't be in class on Monday. Holding his head in his hands, Kurt began to pray to a God he doesn't believe in to please save Blaine's life. Cooper came to sit next to him, offering him a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. </p><p>Kurt muttered, “thank you.”</p><p>At that moment, Wes and Tasha walked in. “Kurt!”</p><p>“Wes, Tasha, I'm glad you're here. This is Cooper, Blaine's brother.”</p><p>Wes shook his hand. Tasha greeted him with “hello.” </p><p>“Any news yet?”</p><p>“No, nothing.” Kurt answered. </p><p>Tasha took Kurt’s hand and held it while Wes put his hand on Kurt’s back for support. Cooper watching them comfort Kurt, ‘So no ones going to console me? I'm his fucking brother! I need a drink!’ Cooper thought. </p><p>“I need to move around. I'll be back.” Cooper got up to leave. </p><p>Wes looked at Cooper suspiciously. ‘Seriously, how did he end up in that part of the park? And was there soon as Blaine was attacked? Doesn't he live in LA? Is he following Blaine?’ </p><p>Another hour passed, No words as of yet. The police came to question Kurt about the robbery and stabbing. He recalled everything that happened. From height, weight, eye color, hair color. The clothing they were wearing. “Are you willing to work with a sketch artist?” </p><p>“I can do one better, I'll sketch them myself!” He reached in his messenger bag and removed his sketch pad. He immediately began sketching. </p><p>Suddenly, Chris, Jennifer, Burt and James entered the emergency room. Chris put his pad down and ran into Burt’s arms. </p><p>“How? How did you all get here so fast?” Kurt asked why crying in his dad’s arms. </p><p>“Jack’s fiancé, Michael Marlen, sent a private jet.” Chris answered.</p><p>“Jennifer blurted, “How's Blaine? Any word yet?”</p><p>“No. Nothing. These police officers, Detective Parson and Detective Reed are taking my statement. This is Blaine's family Chris, Jennifer and James Bobbitt, and my father, Burt Hummel.” </p><p>“We are so sorry for what happened. We will do everything we can to catch these guys!”</p><p>“Jennifer and Chris, you remember Wes, Blaine's roommate. This is his girlfriend, Tasha.” Wes shook their hands and hugged Jennifer. “This is James, Chris’ brother and my dad, Burt.” After introductions were made everyone sat down. </p><p>Kurt went back to drawing. He's adamant to do this justice for Blaine. He noticed their sneakers were muddy. Their fingernails were dirty. One was wearing a New York Yankees baseball cap the other was wearing a blue beanie. Both were wearing blue jeans. </p><p>James went over to the side to speak with the police officers. The cops and James exchanged cards as they watched Kurt sketch away.  </p><p>Everyone watched as Kurt quickly sketched the  two men with precision. He drew headshots, and he also drew full body sketches with the clothes they were wearing today. Once done, he ripped them out of his pad, took screenshots with his phone. Then he handed the sketches to Detective Reed. The detectives looked at each other. As if they were passing an unsaid message. </p><p>“Thank you, Kurt. This is going to help us solve this crime. We will be back later to talk to Cooper Anderson. Tell him to stick around or come down to the station. Here's a card for you, and one for Cooper Anderson. If you remember anything, no matter how insignificant you may think it is, please give us a call.”</p><p>Hugging himself, Kurt replied, “I will.”</p><p>Another hour passed and the doctor entered the waiting room. “Blaine Anderson's family?”  Chris and Jennifer moved forward.</p><p> “We're all his family. Jennifer spoke up. </p><p>The doctor came closer and announced, “I'm Dr. Lewenberg, Blaine's doctor. Blaine is out of surgery and now in recovery. He was stabbed in his right chest, collapsing his lung. This is called Pneumothorax.  Which is a collection of air in the chest that causes part or all of the lungs to collapse. We used a chest tube to remove the air from the chest and allow the lung to re-expand. That usually takes one to two weeks. He may suffer from shortness of breath, or chest pains may increase with breathing. That's normal. It depends on how much of the lung collapsed and how much air entered his chest. We will go back in a few days to remove the tube. He was also stabbed in his lower abdomen. Luckily, they missed his major arteries by an inch. He should make a complete recovery. He's in ICU for now. We're keeping a close eye on him for infection. Also hemorrhage is a concern. If no other problems arise, he should be able to go home in about a week, we will need to see him back in outpatient. We will cross that bridge when we get there. Now, he's asleep. He's resting. He most likely won't wake up until morning. </p><p>“May we see him, Doctor? Just for a moment?” Chris pleaded.</p><p>“You can see him once he's been moved into a room. He's still in recovery at the moment. I'll have a nurse come and get you. But only three of you. For three minutes. He needs to rest.” </p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Lewenberg.” </p><p>They all sat back down. Thankful that Blaine is going to be okay. That he should make a complete recovery. Still, so many unanswered questions began to sneak into their minds.<br/>
‘Why was Cooper there? Where the hell is he now? Did he have something to do with this? Or is he following Blaine? After almost three years, what the hell is he doing here, now? Was it really just a coincidence? There are no coincidences.’</p><p>They all sat there quietly battling such questions with themselves. Chris and James were giving each other a look. Tasha and Wes were also passing looks back and forth. Burt looked at Kurt and saw that he's so broken right now. He decided to do something. “I'm going to go find something to eat. The cafeteria is probably closed at this hour. Anybody wants to tag along?” Burt asked. </p><p>Kurt looked up as if he just realized his dad was still there. “Sure, Dad. I'll go with you.” They asked a nurse where they could get sandwiches and coffee at this hour. </p><p>Burt also asked if they had something for Kurt to put on. Seeing he had blood on his t-shirt, the nurse said, “wait here, be right back.” She gave him a new blue V- neck scrub top. </p><p>“Thank you” They both said. Kurt went into the bathroom and changed. </p><p>They walked to a nearby diner, just a block away. Kurt decided to step outside while waiting for their order to call Michael. After telling him everything the doctor said, “Michael, thank you for bringing our family here. Thank you so much! Hopefully I'll see Blaine tonight. I'll call you tomorrow with another update.”</p><p>“Glad I could help. Kurt, take care of yourself. This must be so hard for you! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Blaine is in my prayers.” </p><p>Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes. “Thank you.” Kurt whispered, his voice broke as he spoke. They hung up and Kurt went back inside the diner. </p><p>“Walking back with the food, Kurt looked over at his Dad. “Thank you for being here, Dad. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you.” </p><p>“I wouldn't be anywhere else, Kiddo. I love you, too.” Burt reassured him. </p><p>“Dad, what if Blaine loses his voice? What if somehow his collapsed lung affects his voice? What would he do if he couldn't sing again?” Or can't sing the same way? Why does everything happen to Blaine and I? Why can't we get a break?”</p><p>“Hey. You're upset and you're scared and that's okay. But look at the big picture. Blaine's still here! He gets to live! If he loses his singing  voice, he'll deal with it. You will deal with it. He's alive, Kurt. You know better than anyone how quickly we can lose the ones we love! Blaine will adjust! But, what if his voice is just fine? What if there's no long term effect? Hold on to that thought, Kurt.” </p><p>Entering the waiting room, they sat the food down on the coffee table so everyone could help themselves. Though no one really had much of an appetite, they all tried to eat something while waiting to see Blaine. </p><p>“Where's Cooper?” Wes asked. “Why did he leave while his brother was in surgery?”</p><p>Everyone looked up at Wes. The thought was on their minds as well. No one had an answer for that. </p><p>Cooper walked until he found a bar a few blocks away. Sitting there drinking a whiskey sour. He was on his fifth drink. He was already drunk. “Hey Bartender, how come you can't ever find good help any more? I mean, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know what I mean?” Cooper spatted out. </p><p>The bartender just nodded. </p><p>Cooper finished his drink, threw down his cash and walked out the bar. Trying to figure out which way is back to the hospital. Eventually he ended up at the hospital. He's in the E.R. but no one was there. </p><p>Blaine had been moved to a private room on the third floor. Only 3 of them were allowed to see him tonight. They decided Chris, Jennifer and Kurt would go. Meanwhile the rest of them waited in the third floor lounge. </p><p>The nurse led them to Blaine's room. “My name is Kim. I'm Blaine's nurse tonight. There are lots of tubes and machines. Don't be upset by them. The surgery went well. We're monitoring his heart and blood pressure. We're also administering intravenous (IV) fluids and prescribed antibiotics. You have three minutes. He's still sleeping. Please be very quiet and I'll be back shortly.” After checking his charts, she quickly left the room. </p><p>Jennifer went to him and gasped softly. Chris caressed her back. He looked so pale and so small lying there like that. “Oh, Blaine, my sweet boy.” Jennifer whispered. </p><p>Kurt slowly made his way to the other side of the bed. Looking at Blaine, he moved Blaine's curls out of his face. Blaine looked so frail, so still. Kurt was afraid of hurting him. “Oh, God, Blaine…” he whispered. “I love you so much, Sweetie.” Tears fell down his face before he even noticed he was crying. He let his fingertip trace over Blaine's face. As if he's trying to put it all to memory for later. </p><p>Chris bent down and kissed Blaine's forehead. “We will see you in the morning, Son.” Jennifer kissed him on the cheek. “We love you.” She added. </p><p>Chris and Jennifer held hands tightly as they walked out the room. Chris squeezed Kurt's shoulder as they left. Giving Kurt a moment alone with Blaine. Kurt leaned over the bed and kissed Blaine on the lips gingerly. “I love you, sweetheart. I'm not leaving you tonight. I'll be in the lounge. But I'll see you in the morning.” </p><p>Wiping his tears away before going back out and seeing the others. Kurt was about to lose it. When he exited the room, Burt was there, outside the door to catch him before he fell. “Dad, he looked so frail!” He cried into Burt’s shoulder. </p><p>“He's going to be okay, Kiddo. He's going to be okay.” He kept telling Kurt as he held him and comforted him. </p><p>“I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back.” Kurt quickly walked towards the bathroom. Burt knew. He knew Kurt needed a moment to collect himself. Burt decided to wait right where he's at for Kurt. </p><p>Kurt walked into the bathroom, closed the door and went into the handicapped stall and locked it. With his back against the door, he slid down to the floor and cried. He couldn't hold it together any longer. The pain in Kurt's heart was excruciating! Never has he ever felt anything like this before! God knows Kurt has had his share of heartaches and pain in his life. Losing his mom at the age of eight, his dad’s heart attack and health scares. Then losing Finn, they just lost Finn last year! He can't lose Blaine! He just found him! Finally found his missing puzzle piece….his soulmate. The possibility that he could lose him was too much! So he sat there on the bathroom floor and cried his heart out. He cried for Blaine, who risked his life to save Kurt's! He cried for coming so close to losing the love of his life! For all the pain Blaine's been through. All he's still going through! Just give him a few minutes to let it all out, dammit! So Kurt cried for all the pain and suffering he and Blaine ever endured. He's so tired of crying! So tired of the heartache! He has had enough! Kurt and Blaine will not be defeated! They will not be destroyed! But they can't move forward just yet. He will find out who did this to Blaine! What's Cooper doing at the crime scene? With a vengeance, something inside Kurt rose up! Kurt decided he will get to the bottom of this. He's had enough! No one pushes the Hummels around! Or the people they love! Kurt dried his tears and got off the floor. He dusted his pants off and opened the stall door. He went over to the basin and washed his hands. He splashed cold water on his face. His eyes were red. He kept splashing until he looked better. He dried his face with a wipe, fixed his hair, and walked out the bathroom with his head held high. Kurt was on a mission. </p><p>“You okay, Son?” </p><p>“No Dad, I'm not. But I will be. And so will Blaine.”  </p><p>Kurt and Burt met everyone in the waiting room. Now joined by Rachel and Santana. They got up and hugged Kurt. He was so glad to see his friends. Just then Copper walked in.</p><p>“Where's Blaine. I want to see my brother.” It was obvious to everyone he's been drinking. Chris grabbed Cooper by the shoulder and took him out to the hallway. </p><p>“You're try...trying to steal my brother from me. I'm...I’m on to you.” Cooper slurred his words. </p><p>“You leave to go drinking and show up here at the hospital DRUNK? While your brother’s been stabbed! What is wrong with you? Where the hell have you been for the past three years?” Chris got closer and whispered in Cooper’s ear, “If I find out you did this, you did this to Blaine, that you were behind this, you're going to wish you'd never been born!”</p><p>“Are you threatening me?” </p><p>“Not a threat. A promise. I always keep my promises. Get outta here!”  </p><p>Cooper jerked away from him and left. Stumbling towards the elevator.  </p><p>Walking back into the waiting room alone. “Where's Cooper?” Kurt asked. </p><p>“He left. Wasn't feeling well.” Chris replied.<br/>
James gave a sly smile. He knows his brother. Everyone was talking about Blaine. Sharing their favorite stories of him. Trying to cheer each other up. Even Santana was being nice. Rachel hugged Kurt while sitting next to him. Leaning her head on his shoulder. </p><p>They decided it was time to leave. It was quite late. Nothing else they could do tonight. Michael Marlen had arranged hotel rooms for the Bobbitts and Burt close by. Wes promised to bring Blaine's toiletries and hair products in the morning. Kurt decided to stay. Rachel promised to bring him some clothes in the morning. To everyone's surprise, Santana decided to stay with Kurt. They said goodbyes to everyone. Promise to return in the morning. After everyone left, Santana muted the TV volume and turned the captions on. She laid Kurt down, with his head in her lap. She massaged his scalp, like they do at home when watching TV. She began singing Lean On Me softly to him. </p><p>Hmm... hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm<br/>
Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm<br/>
Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm<br/>
Sometimes in our lives<br/>
We all have pain<br/>
We all have sorrow<br/>
But if we are wise<br/>
We know that there's always tomorrow<br/>
Lean on me<br/>
When you're not strong<br/>
And I'll be your friend<br/>
I'll help you carry on...<br/>
For it won't be long<br/>
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on<br/>
Please swallow your pride<br/>
If I have things you need to borrow<br/>
For no one can fill<br/>
Those of your needs that you won't let show<br/>
You just call on me brother when you need a hand<br/>
We all need somebody to lean on<br/>
I just might have a problem that you'll understand<br/>
We all need somebody to lean on<br/>
Lean on me<br/>
When you're not strong<br/>
And I'll be your friend<br/>
I'll help you carry on...<br/>
For it won't be long<br/>
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on<br/>
You just call on me brother<br/>
When you need a hand<br/>
We all need somebody to lean on<br/>
I just might have a problem that you'll understand<br/>
We all need somebody to lean on<br/>
If there is a load you have to bear<br/>
That you can't carry<br/>
I'm right up the road<br/>
I'll share your load<br/>
If you just call me<br/>
Call me<br/>
If you need a friend<br/>
(Call me)<br/>
Call me (call me)<br/>
If you need a friend<br/>
(Call me)<br/>
If you ever need a friend<br/>
(Call me)<br/>
Call me<br/>
(Call me) Call me<br/>
(Call me) Call me<br/>
(Call me) Call me<br/>
(Call me)<br/>
If you need a friend<br/>
(Call me)<br/>
Call me<br/>
(Call me) Call me<br/>
(Call me) Call me<br/>
(Call me) Call me<br/>
(Call me)</p><p>She wiped her tears away from her eyes. Then looked down at Kurt, he was sleeping. She smiled. Leaned back against the cushion and closed her eyes. </p><p>Songs mentioned:<br/>
Bring It On Home To Me..Sam Cooke<br/>
Rose’s Turn..Bette Midler<br/>
Story Of My Life..One Direction<br/>
As If We Never Said Goodbye..Andrew Lloyd Webber<br/>
Cough Syrup..Young the Giant<br/>
American Boy..Estelle featuring Kanye West<br/>
Somebody Loves You..Betty Who<br/>
Lean On Me..Bill Withers</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry this is late. Life got in the way. But this is over 6,000 words so I hope you enjoy this chapter. There’s no more than two chapters left. Thank you for you comments and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. My Brother's Keeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p>
<p>“Excuse me. Are you Kurt?” A nurse gently shook Kurt’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Kurt and Santana immediately woke up. They both were stretched out on the couch. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Kurt answered, “Yes. Yes, I am. Has something happened to Blaine?”</p>
<p>The nurse smiled at Kurt. “He's awake. He's asking for you.”</p>
<p>Kurt jumped up, not caring how he looked. He went into the bathroom to take care of his business, he washed his face, rinsed his mouth out and fixed his hair before heading to Blaine's room. He'll brush his teeth when Rachel brings his bag. He slowly opened the door to Blaine's room. Blaine's eyes met him as he entered. Blaine's smile greeted him as he walked towards him.</p>
<p>“Blaine honey, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Kuuurt, it hurts.”</p>
<p>“I know, baby. If it hurts to talk we don't have to. I'm just so happy you're going to be okay. I love you so much, Blaine!”</p>
<p>The nurse, Jordan, entered and administered morphine through his IV. She also checked his vitals. She brought a pillow to put over his chest. It softened the pain when he coughed or sneezed.</p>
<p>Just then a volunteer came in pushing a cart with several flower arrangements for Blaine. Flowers from Michael Marlen, his bosses, Jonathan and Ryan, Mr. Villa, and of course, Chris and Jennifer, Wes and Tasha, and Carol.</p>
<p>“Look at all the beautiful flowers, Blaine!” Kurt read each card for Blaine.</p>
<p>“They're lovely.” He admitted. Blaine looked at each arrangement as Kurt showed them to him one by one. The flowers filled the room with their sweet aroma. They also brightened up an otherwise dull room. The walls were a mint green with a couple pictures of open fields. There's a whiteboard where the nurses on duty wrote their names. Kurt arranged them around the room. Some had balloons attached reading, ‘Get Well Soon.’ The room looked more cheerful now.</p>
<p>“Kurt, I can talk with you. I just can't do any straining. As long as I don't cough, laugh or yell. I should be fine. Tell me what's going on? Do they have any idea who did this? I didn't even ask, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Oh my gosh Kurt, why are you wearing scrubs?”</p>
<p>“Blaine you have to stay calm. I am fine, I promise. They didn't hurt me. Yeah he punched me and threw me to the ground, but I'm okay. Blaine, what you did was a crazy thing to do! You could've gotten killed! I could never live with myself if you had …. I can't even say it!” Kurt wiped his tears away.</p>
<p>“I drew sketches of the attackers for the police. Pretty good sketches of the two if I say so myself!”</p>
<p>Kurt paused a moment, “I need to tell you something. Please promise me you'll stay calm. Promise me, Blaine.”</p>
<p>“Kurt, what is it?” You're not leaving me are you? Because Kurt I promise I'll…..”</p>
<p>“Blaine stop! I've told you a million times, I'm never saying goodbye to you.” Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the lips. Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed into it.</p>
<p>“What is it, Kurt?”</p>
<p>“When you were attacked, a man came and ran the attackers off.” Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes, “Blaine, that man was Cooper.”</p>
<p>“WHA…! Ouch! Ohhh!” Squinting his eyes while holding the pillow tightly to his chest until the pain subsided.</p>
<p>“Blaine, please. Calm down. Your lung.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean Cooper ran them off? What was he doing in the park? He's in New York?”</p>
<p>“I don't know. He came to the hospital in the ambulance with you. Sat in the waiting room for the first hour. Then he said he needed to move around. So he left. Came back late last night, left again.”</p>
<p>“What aren't you telling me, Kurt? Why was Cooper in the area of the park as us?”</p>
<p>“Honestly Blaine, no one knows. No one's had a chance to talk to him yet. The police want to talk to him, to get his statement.”</p>
<p>“Chris, Jennifer, James and my dad are here. Santana stayed here with me last night. Wes and Tasha have also been here and are coming back today. Wes is bringing your toiletries. Rachel is bringing my clothes. I called your advisor, your jobs, and Michael.”</p>
<p>“You've thought of everything. Come here. Lie down with me.”</p>
<p>“I don't want to hurt you, Blaine. You have two stab wounds!”</p>
<p>“You won't hurt me, up here.” He patted the bed. “If anything, you'll make me feel so much better. I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“I missed you, too. I was so scared, Blaine. So scared.” Kurt carefully climbed in bed with Blaine. Careful not to touch his injuries. He placed his head on Blaine's left shoulder. Blaine smiled.</p>
<p>“My fashion forward boyfriend, are scrubs a new fashion statement?” Kurt’s voice hitched. “Kurt what's wrong? Talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I ripped my shirt in half to try and stop the bleeding while waiting for the EMT.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Kurt. Are you okay? That must've been so terrifying for you. Baby, I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>Kurt whispered, “As long as I have you, as long as you're going to be okay. I will be okay.”</p>
<p>They laid there with Kurt resting his head on Blaine's left shoulder and fell asleep.</p>
<p>That's how the Bobbitt’s and Burt found them. They all smiled at the sight in front of them. They began to quietly leave the room but Blaine woke up.</p>
<p>“Please don't go.” Blaine murmured.</p>
<p>The four came back into the room. “Blaine, how are you feeling?” Chris asked as he sat in the chair near Blaine.</p>
<p>“I've been better.”</p>
<p>Burt wiped his eyes and said, “We are so glad you're going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Kurt woke up then. “Dad!”</p>
<p>“Hey Kiddo.”</p>
<p>Kurt climbed off the bed and greeted everyone with a hug. Allowing them to spend time with Blaine. The group had gone to breakfast before coming to the hospital. Burt brought breakfast for Kurt and Santana. Rachel had dropped off Kurt’s bag. Burt told Kurt his breakfast and bag were in the lounge with Santana. “I'll go out to the lounge and eat, then freshen up.”</p>
<p>Santana left to go home and rest before her shift at the diner. The group didn't stay too long with Blaine. He was still very weak and needed to rest. Once Kurt returned, they went out to the lounge. Kurt was dressed in more comfortable clothes. He silently thanked Rachel for picking out loose fitting yoga pants and a sweatshirt. He climbed back into bed with Blaine and they watched a movie on Kurt’s laptop.</p>
<p>“So you're telling me Cooper Anderson is contesting the adoption? Blaine hasn't had any contact with him in almost three years until now?” Burt removed his baseball cap and rubbed his head.</p>
<p>“Correct.” James answered. "I did a little digging. Cooper Anderson's career, once thriving, has tanked. The money is gone. There's talks of womanizing, drug use and possible alcoholism. I want to believe he's here because he genuinely cares for Blaine. But it seems he's here because he believes Blaine has money. We all know he has a trust he doesn't get until the age of 25 and 30. Blaine works for any money he has. Seems Cooper blew through his trust fund he received from his parents at age 21.”</p>
<p>Speaking of the devil, they watched as Cooper walked passed the lounge and towards Blaine's room. He was carrying a teddy bear in his hand.</p>
<p>Cooper opened the door and saw Blaine and Kurt asleep. ‘<em>Oh for crying out loud.’</em> He mumbled under his breath. He decided it's time to get into character.</p>
<p>“Hi Squirt!” Kurt and Blaine both woke up. Kurt got down off the bed as Cooper pulled up a chair next to Blaine. Kurt sat on the couch, farther away.</p>
<p>Looking concerned, Cooper leaned closed and asked, “How are you feeling, Squirt?”</p>
<p>“Don't call me that! What are you doing here, Cooper? Why are you even in New York?”</p>
<p>“That's how you greet your brother who saved your life? Here, this is for you.” He handed Blaine a teddy bear.</p>
<p>“Almost three years. I haven't heard or seen you in almost three years. Cut the crap, Cooper. What are you doing in New York?”</p>
<p>“I came for you! Surely you've heard by now I’m going to adopt you. I am your brother. We used to be so close. You used to follow me around everywhere. Remember that? I want us to be close again. I've come to New York twice to see you. Does that count for something?”</p>
<p>“When I heard what our parents did to you, well, I flew right out here! I got a lawyer and planned to adopt you myself, Blaine!”</p>
<p>“They are <strong>NOT</strong> my parents! They never wanted me.”</p>
<p>Kurt is biting his tongue here. There's something about Cooper Anderson that doesn't sit right with him. Something phony.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Kurt, meet my brother properly. Kurt this is Cooper, Cooper, this is my boyfriend, Kurt.”</p>
<p>“We've met.” Cooper admitted.</p>
<p>“Cooper, please enlighten us and explain why you were in Central Park? If you came here for Blaine, why didn't you just contact him? I'm sure you have ways to just give him a call.”</p>
<p>‘<em>Or were you just following him?’</em> Kurt wanted to ask. But he did not want to upset Blaine.</p>
<p>Glaring at Kurt, “Because that worked out so well last time? I mean, I did go to his home and you threatened me. Blaine, I swear, I was just walking through the park when I heard someone screamed like a girl! I thought I was about to rescue a woman in distress! To find my own brother stabbed and bleeding….” Cooper's eyes started to water. As if he was about to cry.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not buying it. Something's fishy going on here! Kurt is determined to find out exactly what.</em>
</p>
<p>“Kurt, could you be so kind to give us some privacy? I've not seen my little brother in years.”</p>
<p>Kurt looked over at Blaine who shrugged.</p>
<p>“Sure, I'll be out in the waiting area with the rest of our loved ones. Blaine if you need me, have a nurse to come get me.” He bent down and kissed Blaine on the mouth. Without a second glance, he walked out the door.</p>
<p>Kurt was fuming! <em>‘First he ignored Blaine for years. Now he wants to adopt him. The fucker called me a girl! Time for me to find out what the gossip rags say about Cooper Asshat!’</em></p>
<p>Kurt goes back into the lounge and sits with his dad. “How's it going back there?” Burt wanted to know.</p>
<p>“I don't trust him. He's such a phony! He's up to something. I'm not going to sit here and let him hurt Blaine again!” Kurt pulled out his laptop and googled Cooper Anderson.</p>
<p>“I like the fire in you, Kurt!” Chris commented.</p>
<p>“I work at Vogue. I have access to celebrity news the public doesn't. Time for me to make a phone call.”</p>
<p>“Hello Isabelle…”</p>
<p>Jennifer came to sit on the other side of Kurt. She wanted to be right there when Kurt learned everything about Cooper.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, they've learned he's broke, unemployed, and has problems with addiction. He's been blacklisted. Been thrown out of clubs for fighting. Been fired by his own management team. He was fired from his last movie for failing to show up. They suggested he enter The Betty Ford Center for drugs and alcohol addiction, which he denied. Maybe, if he gets his act together, he'll be able to salvage what's left of his career, maybe as a C-list actor. There's a recent picture of Cooper meeting with a private investigator in New York. Jennifer and Kurt glanced at each other with knowing looks.</p>
<p>“That’s how he found out Blaine was disinherited and also found out about Jack Anderson leaving Blaine a trust. Just what I feared, he thinks Blaine has money!” Kurt cautioned.</p>
<p>James came over and said, “He probably knows Blaine owns his apartment, that's equity. Or he may be planning to talk Blaine into selling it. Kurt, can you send that to me, please. This will definitely help in family court. Does it have the name of the PI?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I'll send that, too.”</p>
<p>“So Blaine, how'd you like to move to LA with me? It's sunny all the time. The beaches are to die for. The beautiful people! You'd love it there. We'd get a beach house. Party on the weekends! What do you say? New York isn't safe for you. Damn Blaine! You could've been killed if I...If I hadn't shown up when I did. That had to be an intervention from above! You've got to agree. What was the chance of me saving my lil brother’s life in a city of this size?”</p>
<p>Blaine rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>There's a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“I asked you to please give me time with my brother!”</p>
<p>Blaine looked at Cooper strangely.</p>
<p>“We're NYPD.” They showed their badges. “I'm Det. Parson and this is Det. Reed. Blaine Anderson? We'd like to ask you a few questions about the assault.”</p>
<p>“My brother’s in no position to talk to police right now. Can't you come back at another time?”</p>
<p>“Are you Cooper Anderson?”</p>
<p><em><strong>Fuck!</strong> </em>“Yes I am.”</p>
<p>“Good. We need to speak to the both of you. Since both are witnesses and Blaine is the victim. It won't take long. Blaine, can we start with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Sure.”</p>
<p>“We got Kurt Hummel’s statement yesterday. And he did a very good job sketching the assailants. He'd have a great future as a composite artist if he'd want. We're certain we know who they are. Just a matter of time.” Det. Parson declared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck! That bastard is always messing things up for me!</em>
</p>
<p>“That's good news. How can I help, Detectives?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking Blaine! Always the Boys Scout...</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you okay Cooper, you look upset.” Blaine seemed concerned.</p>
<p>“Of course I'm upset! I'm upset that those bastards almost killed my baby brother! Yes! I'm very upset!”</p>
<p>“Well, hopefully we’ll get them off the streets tonight.” Det. Reed announced.</p>
<p>“Excuse me while you talk to Blaine, I need to go to the restroom.” Patting his stomach, “I guess those eggs I had this morning didn't quite agree with me.”</p>
<p>He rushed from the room. Once he found a bathroom he phoned someone. Pick up, Idiot! No one picked up. So he decided to leave a voice message.</p>
<p>“Listen here you fucking idiots! You need to leave the city, NOW! Get out of this city right now. The police have a sketch of you two!” He hung up!</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to get out of here.</em>
</p>
<p>Cooper's phone rings from an unknown number.<br/>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Meet me at the coffee shop across the street from the hospital in fifteen minutes with the rest of the money. Or next time we end your precious brother.”</p>
<p>“Listen here you little shit! You weren't supposed to hurt my brother! You were supposed to hurt the effeminate boyfriend! You expect me to pay you and you <strong>FUCKED UP?!</strong> Have you lost your damn mind?” Cooper was screaming now.</p>
<p>“Be there. The clock is ticking.” The man hung up. Cooper kicked over the wastecan. He took a small bag from his pocket, emptied the contents on the counter, using a razor blade, he cut the white powder up and into three lines. With a rolled up twenty dollar bill, he quickly snorted it into both nostrils. He closed his eyes as the feeling washed over him. Tasting the bitter drug in the back of his throat, he chased it with a quick flash of vodka. Feeling on top of the world, he washed his hands and dried them. Throwing the paper towel on the floor. He made his way back to Blaine's room.</p>
<p>“Officers,” Cooper started to say.</p>
<p>“Detectives.” Det. Reed corrected him.</p>
<p>“Detectives, I'm sorry I have to leave. I'm really not feeling well. Can we do this tomorrow? I need to get back to my hotel and take some medicine.” Cooper babbled.</p>
<p>“If you're that sick, you're in a hospital.” Det. Parson pointed out.</p>
<p>“I just need my medication and to lie down. We can reschedule this tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Could you detectives give my brother a ride back to his hotel? I'd hate for him to end up in the hospital with me. Please!”</p>
<p>“That isn't necessary. I'm going to pick up something for my stomach on my way to the hotel. But thank you!”</p>
<p>“Coop! I was going to wait until I was discharged to say anything. Of course I’d like you to adopt me! You're my brother! I thought I'd never hear from you again! But I go to school here in New York. And what about Kurt? Also the Bobbitt’s? They've been looking after me since I was eleven years old! They've always taken care of me.”</p>
<p>With his pupils blown, Cooper was overly excited and talkative. “Blaine, really? You're going to be so happy in LA! There's plenty of schools out there! Men? You're going to be saying Kurt Who in no time! As for the Bobbitt’s, well, sorry!” Cooper let out a sigh as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “But I gotta go. We will talk later!”</p>
<p>‘Blaine's going to be adopted by me! Surely, he's going to share his wealth with me, his dear and caring brother who saved his life! He’ll have to sell his apartment and we'll buy a place on the water! He won't need a place in New York anymore.’</p>
<p>Cooper entered the diner and went straight to the man he talked to on the phone.</p>
<p>“You got my money?”</p>
<p>“Are you really this stupid? I ought to kill you for hurting my brother.” He passed over the envelope. It was less than what they agreed on. “Get out of here, now! I never want to see your ugly face again. I expect both of you to leave town in the next hour! The cops are coming for you!”</p>
<p>Cooper got up to leave, putting on his sunglasses. Once he got outside he exhaled, smiled up at the sun and started walking down the street. In an instant, several police cars pulled up left and right. “Cooper Anderson, you're under arrest for felony assault, and robbery of Blaine Anderson and the attempted murder on Kurt Hummel.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no! You're making a mistake. I saved Blaine's life! I did! I ran off his attackers! It was me! I saved him! He'd be dead if I hadn't stepped in and saved his sorry ass! I'm a fucking <strong>HERO</strong>! Do you hear me! Get your hands off of me! Do you know who I am? I'm famous!<strong> I'm Cooper Fucking Anderson!”</strong></p>
<p>A cop patted him down and found the cocaine and flash. He also found a piece of paper with the assailants name and number on it.</p>
<p>“You have the right to remain silent….”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thirty minutes earlier…</strong>
</p>
<p>“Blaine, we arrested the men who did this to you last night. We have evidence that your brother Cooper hired the perpetrators to hurt your boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. He wanted him out of the picture so you'd be grieving and move out to LA with him. He mentioned you have money and you're going to share it with him. We have sworn testimonies from your attackers. We have a taped phone conversation and we're sure Cooper is calling them now to tell them to get out of the city. That call he's making now will be taped. The perp will call Cooper back and set up a meeting across the street. He will be wearing a wire. Our men will be there and arrest them once Cooper hands over the money. We don't have a lot of time. We need you to tell Cooper you'll allow him to adopt you. Convince him you're happy he's back in your life. Tell him you'll move to LA with him. He’ll be back soon. Think you can do it?”</p>
<p>To say Blaine was shocked and hurt was an understatement. He didn't want to believe it! But deep in his heart, he knew it was true. His brother was no different from his parents. All he cared about was himself. Cooper would do this horrible thing just to get his hands on some money! He was a famous actor! Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he let it out. He put his hurt and emotions away….for now. Using every ounce of his acting ability, he murmured, “I'll do it. I will convince Cooper I will move to LA with him.” Blaine felt sick.</p>
<p>All Blaine could think about was Kurt. All he wanted was Kurt. How could Cooper do this to him? To Kurt? No! Not going to think about this right now!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Real time….</strong>
</p>
<p>James just got off the phone with Det. Reed. He rushed to Blaine's room! Blaine is balled up in a fetal position, hugging the pillow against his chest. He’s sobbing his heart out.</p>
<p>James walked over to the bed, “Blaine. I'm so sorry.”</p>
<p>“You knew?”</p>
<p>“I had a hunch he was behind it. I spoke with the detectives last night. Kurt drew that sketch, and the detectives knew exactly who the men were. Once they picked them up, the two men ‘sang like a canary.’ Both pointed Cooper out from a photo lineup. They admitted they weren't supposed to hurt you.</p>
<p>“As if that makes me feel any better! They could've killed Kurt! <strong>My Kurt!</strong>”</p>
<p>Blaine turned around and faced James, drying his eyes. “James, with everything going on, can you ask the judge to take everything into consideration and speed up the adoption? Can you ask the clerk for a court date soon. I'm an adult. I've been disinherited. I'm just so tired of the Anderson's hurting me. I never want to see any of them or hear about any of them ever again! Please, James.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I don't see why they would deny your request. I'll make some phone calls first thing in the morning.” James promised.</p>
<p>Blaine was quiet for a couple seconds. As if he's thinking about something important. “Also, a few other things......”</p>
<p>Everyone in the lounge was watching TMZ. Suddenly their program was interrupted. “We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you breaking news. Just in... actor, Cooper Anderson has been arrested in New York City on multiple charges. He's known for his roles in credit rating commercials, One Life To Live, and last year’s Michael Bay movie…..”</p>
<p>Kurt ran down to Blaine's room. James was leaving out. He stopped him and said, “Kurt, just don't ask questions, just be there for him, comfort him. This is the worst betrayal and he's hurting like hell.” Kurt shook his head and thanked James.</p>
<p>Kurt entered the room and his heart broke. Blaine wiped at his eyes. He let his head drop and sighed heavily. Kurt climbed up on the bed and held him gingerly. Careful not to hurt his wounds. No words were spoken. None were needed. Moving his curls aside, Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead and held him. Tonight, all Blaine needed was Kurt. All Kurt needed was Blaine. Kurt pulled the blankets up and turned the lights down. They both sniffled, trying to hold the tears in. No use, they cried while Kurt embraced Blaine. They are aware how close they came to losing each other. They're aware how close they came to losing the love they just found. So close to losing their soulmate, their one true love. No..they didn't need any words tonight. All they needed was each other. They both are aware how precious life is! In a fleeting moment, all can be lost. Tonight and every night from here on out, Kurt and Blaine will be together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter left. Then the epilogue! Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. That’t What Friends Are For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 19</b>
</p>
<p>“Okay Blaine, as you know we've removed the tube from your lungs. You're going to be sore for a few weeks. Continue to take it easy. Use the pillow on your chest for comfort.  Make sure you keep your follow-up appointment with my office to have your stitches removed. The nurse will be here in a moment to go over your medication with you and to make sure you understand how to clean around the wounds. We do not want to get an infection. Happy to be going home?”</p>
<p>“I am!” Blaine exclaimed. </p>
<p>Patting Blaine on the leg, “Take care of yourself, Blaine.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Dr. McCormick.”</p>
<p>While the nurse went over Blaine's care with Blaine, Kurt and Wes, Chris finished signing discharge papers. “All set?” Chris asked. </p>
<p>“Ready!” Blaine smiled as he stepped into the wheelchair.  </p>
<p>Jordan began to wheel him out as Kurt carried his flowers and Wes carried his overnight bag. Chris jotted ahead to bring the car up to the door. </p>
<p>“Take care of Blaine for us! Blaine, we're going to miss you!”</p>
<p>“Bye Jordan. Don't tell the others, but you were my favorite.” </p>
<p>“You’re such a smooth talker, aren’t you?” She giggled. </p>
<p>Blaine got out of the wheelchair and Kurt helped him into the car. Wes sat up front and Blaine sat in back with Kurt with the pillow over his chest, seatbelt over the pillow. </p>
<p>Burt, James and Jennifer returned home days ago. Chris stayed behind to make sure everything went fine with Blaine. </p>
<p>“It's so good to be home!” Blaine announced looking around the apartment. Wes and Kurt made sure the apartment was spotless. The fridge has been stocked. </p>
<p>Chris sat next to Blaine on the sofa. “How are you feeling, Blaine?” </p>
<p>“Honestly, I'm a little tired. Do you mind if I take a nap?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. Need any help?”</p>
<p>“I think I can manage. Thank you all. For everything.” Blaine slowly walked to his bedroom. </p>
<p>Since Cooper’s arrest Blaine’s been a little distant with everyone. Nothing big, just little things at first, like trying to do everything on his own. Putting his guard back up. His name is in all the papers due to Coop’s fame. Granted, that's to be expected. He’s been through so much. Kurt decided later, when they're alone, he'll have a talk with Blaine. </p>
<p>Chris checked in with the store. He’s on the phone with his store manager. Wes is making lasagna for dinner. Kurt Is making salad and using Jennifer's recipe for gorgonzola bites! It's a welcome home meal for Blaine. </p>
<p>After a week in the hospital, Blaine is happy to eat a home cooked meal this evening. Blaine is recovering well physically. Mentally, he’s not doing too great. Jennifer found Blaine a therapist in the city. She comes highly recommended. He will start sessions next week. He also won't return to classes until he's released from the doctor. All of his assignments are online for now. </p>
<p>Two hours later, they were eating. “Wes, Kurt, that was a great meal! Thank you! You outdid yourselves, and those gorgonzola bites were perfect!” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Blaine.” Wes responded. </p>
<p>“We’re happy you enjoyed it.” Kurt added as he took Blaine’s hand. </p>
<p>“You boys cooked, I'm doing the dishes. So get out of here.” Chris quipped. </p>
<p>“Blaine, let's go into the living room. There's a new episode of Scandal we missed.” Kurt lead Blaine to the sofa.</p>
<p>“Hey, I need to run downstairs, I'm expecting a large package today. Be right back!” Wes jotted out the door. </p>
<p>Blaine turned on the TV. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, Kurt got up to answer the door. “I'll get it, maybe Wes’ hands are full.” </p>
<p>He opened the door and in came the Warblers! David, Nick and Jeff, along with Wes! Blaine was so surprised to see his friends! Wes and Kurt gave each other a knowing smile. </p>
<p>“Blaine! We've missed you, man!” David exclaimed as they rushed to Blaine to hug him! </p>
<p>“Careful there. Blaine is still very sore! One at a time!” Kurt gave them a raised eyebrow and a stern look. </p>
<p>“You must be Kurt! We've heard so much about you!” Offering Kurt his hand. </p>
<p>“All good, I hope!”</p>
<p>“Very Good! I'm David, the guy with the blonde mop is Jeff.” Pointing to Jeff. “The one glued to his side is Nick!” </p>
<p>“Hey!” They both faked annoyance at David. </p>
<p>“Hi everyone!” Kurt greeted them with a wave. </p>
<p>“Guys I can't believe you're <em> here! </em>Why didn't you tell me you were coming?”</p>
<p>“And ruin that goofy look on your face? Not a chance!” David hugged Blaine warmly. </p>
<p>After they all hugged and introductions were made. They sat down. </p>
<p>“Seriously Blaine, how could we not come? You're our brother. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, remember?” Jeff declared. </p>
<p>“Right.” Blaine murmured. </p>
<p>Nick, sitting next to Blaine, “Come here. We love you, man! We're always going to be here for each other.”</p>
<p>“You guys didn't have to come all this way for me. But I'm happy you're here.” Blaine smiled so wide. He was thrilled to see his brotherhood of Warblers. </p>
<p>Chris, pointing at Kurt, “Kurt, we didn't forget you either. The attack happened to the BOTH of you.” </p>
<p>Just then the doorbell rang and in came Rachel, Santana, and….Mercedes Jones! And Tasha followed behind. </p>
<p>Mercedes Jones is a regal beauty. This woman demanded attention when she entered a room. The brown-skinned girl has been Kurt’s best friend since they were in preschool! She recently dropped an R&amp;B album and it’s doing well on the Billboard charts. </p>
<p>Kurt gasped with surprise! “Mercedes! Oh My Gosh! You're here! But…but how?” </p>
<p>“Hi Kurt!” Mercedes embracing Kurt. </p>
<p>“Rachel called me. Of course I’m here, Kurt. You’re my best friend. Where else would I be?” Mercedes reassured Kurt as she held him tightly. </p>
<p>Kurt, hugging Mercedes, turned to hug Tasha, Rachel and Santana. </p>
<p>He whispered in Rachel’s ear, “Thank you, Rach.”</p>
<p>“I know this is upsetting you two more than you're letting on. You don't have to pretend with us and you don’t have to be strong in front of us.” Wes said. </p>
<p>Rachel chimed in, “we love you both so much! We are here for you. What happened to you two was horrible. We are so grateful you are going to be okay.” Mercedes and Santana wiped tears from their eyes. </p>
<p>“We decided to come here to show our love and support for you, Blaine and Kurt. You’re not alone in your recovery. We're a phone call away, understand?” David hugged both Blaine and Kurt. As the two held hands with tears in their eyes, just shook their heads, yes. </p>
<p>Chris started playing a tune on the piano. Tasha joined him playing the violin. Rachel brought the mic, of course. The Warblers got in formation behind New Direction girls. This is not a song they would normally sing. This song is how they feel today. Blaine recognized the song immediately. ‘<em>That’s What Friends Are For.’ </em></p>
<p><strong>Santana:<br/></strong>And I never thought I'd feel this way  <br/>And as far as I'm concerned<br/>I'm glad I got the chance to say<br/>That I do believe, I love you</p>
<p><b>Wes:  <br/></b>And if I should ever go away<br/>Well, then close your eyes and try<br/>To feel the way we do today<br/>And then if you can remember</p>
<p><b>Rachel:   <br/></b>Keep smiling, keep shining<br/>Knowing you can always count on me, for sure<br/>That's what friends are for<br/>For good times and bad times<br/>I'll be on your side forever more<br/>That's what friends are for</p>
<p><b>Jeff: <br/></b>Well, you came in loving me<br/>And now there's so much more I see<br/>And so by the way<br/>I thank you</p>
<p><b>David:<br/></b>Oh and then for the times when we're apart<br/>Well, then close your eyes and know<br/>The words are coming from my heart<br/>And then if you can remember</p>
<p><b>Nick:<br/></b>Keep smiling and keep shining<br/>Knowing you can always count on me, for sure<br/>That's what friends are for<br/>In good times and bad times<br/>I'll be on your side forever more<br/>That's what friends are for</p>
<p><b>Mercedes:<br/></b>Keep smiling, keep shining<br/>Knowing you can always count on me, for sure<br/>That's what friends are for<br/>For good times and bad times<br/>I'll be on your side forever more<br/>That's what friends are for</p>
<p><strong>All:<br/></strong>Keep smiling, keep shining<br/>Knowing you can always count on me, for sure<br/>Cause I tell you, that's what friends are for<br/>Whoa, good times and the bad times<br/>I'll be on your side forever more<br/>That's what friends are for<br/>That’s what friends are for...</p>
<p>Kurt stood and clapped enthusiastically! While Blaine sat there wiping his eyes, clapping. They hugged everyone of their friends. This was so touching! It came from their hearts. The love their friends shared with them was indescribable! Everyone was crying and hugging. Chris looked at Blaine and Kurt and knew without a doubt, they were going to be alright. Jennifer suggested therapy for the both of them. Not just Blaine, Kurt too. Kurt started having nightmares. Blaine is shutting down. Shutting everyone out when he thinks no one’s noticed. They will get the help they need. They will get better and they will heal physically and mentally. It won’t be overnight. But, that’s okay. They have each other, their families, and their friends. They have a community that loves and supports them. They have the rest of their lives. They’re planning to make it an amazing one! </p>
<p>They all sat around and got to know each other. David was intrigued by Mercedes. They spent hours talking that night. Wes ordered pizza and Kurt had made cheesecake for dessert earlier. Santana, Rachel and Tasha have become friends. Nick and Wes were catching up. Jeff and Kurt hit it off easily! Jeff shared many embarrassing stories to Kurt about Blaine in high school. </p>
<p>“Kurt one time we were performing at this all girls school across town. Blaine is our front man, he’s jumping and dancing around the stage. Flirting with the  girls and all. He misstepped and fell onto the crowd of girls and on his ass! They were touching all over him. He was trying to get up. We kept singing and two-stepping. So we couldn’t help him. Finally he gets up and runs back up onstage. He finished the song as if nothing happened. He twisted his ankle in the fall. Once we were backstage we laughed so hard! The girls were all over him and just screaming! You’d think he was Elvis!” </p>
<p>“Enough embarrassing stories about me, Jeff!” </p>
<p>Chris and Blaine went into the kitchen to take a call from James. </p>
<p>“Hi Blaine, hello Chris. Blaine, how does it feel to be home?”</p>
<p>“It feels fantastic!”</p>
<p>“Good to hear it. We have a preliminary hearing in two weeks. With Blaine’s inability to travel due to health reasons, we’re moving it to New York. Which means Chris and Jennifer have to come back to New York in two weeks. In the meantime, there will be a home visit here in NYC and in Westerville in a few days. I talked with Jennifer as soon as I got the news. She’s aware of the situation. Stay calm, this is just a formality. Crossing all the t’s and dotting all the i’s. I’ll see that everything is in order. So, no reason to get nervous.” </p>
<p>“Wow, I guess I need to get home and make sure everything’s ready.” Chris replied. They went over a few more things and said goodbye. Since Blaine had company he needed to get back to. </p>
<p>Chris decided to head back to his hotel. To try and change his flight itinerary.  After saying goodbye to everyone. Blaine walked him to the door. “Chris, I want to thank you for being here for me. For everything you’ve done. For seeing that Kurt also gets the help he needs. I know that was you and Jennifer. I’m so grateful for you two!” </p>
<p>“Awe Blaine, you’re gonna make me cry. Look, we are so lucky you’re still here with us! We will always do whatever it takes to help you live your best life. You’re a great kid, Blaine! Hopefully, you’re OUR kid, soon! Goodnight, Son.” </p>
<p>They hugged in the hallway. Chris left and returned to his hotel to try and get a flight home in the morning. </p>
<p>Blaine walked into the living room and found everyone having a good time. Music was playing softly from the record player. Everyone was dancing. He looked at Kurt and his heart skipped a beat. He was dancing with Santana. ‘<em> He is so damn beautiful!’ </em>Blaine thought.</p>
<p>He walked behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you,” he whispered in his ear. Kurt turned around in his arms and kissed Blaine softly. They danced together. </p>
<p>“I love you, too. So much, Blaine.” Blaine grinned. Staring at each other with heart eyes, they kissed again and again. They stayed like that for a moment. Like no one else was in the room. Yet, everyone in the room was watching them. Everyone felt like they were intruding on a private moment. Still, they couldn’t look away. The love between Kurt and Blaine was felt throughout the room. As they danced and kissed, Kurt’s hands were around Blaine’s neck and playing with his curls. Blaine's hands were on Kurt’s hips. For those who've never witnessed them before, it became apparent how much they truly loved each other. This wasn’t just some college fling, this was true love. Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder as he smiled with closed eyes. Holding on tight to each other, as they moved to the rhythm of the song. The music ended, and suddenly Kurt and Blaine were awakened, remembering they were in a room full of people. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Blaine chortled as he looked around the room. Kurt blushed. </p>
<p>“Never apologize for loving each other. We’re so happy for you, Blaine. No one deserves this more than you. We’re very happy for you too, Kurt.” David assured them. </p>
<p>“Let’s play charades!” Tasha shouted out. Everyone agreed. Mercedes and David sat together. Kurt and Blaine noticed the looks between those two and approved. There were ten of them. They broke off into two teams.  The night turned into a game night. They all had a ball! After charades they played Cards of Humanity. Kurt went to get Blaine’s pillow for him. He was laughing so much his chest hurt.  </p>
<p>A few hours later, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana decided it was time to head back to Bushwick. David offered to walk them to the train. Tasha and Wes also headed out. Wes grabbed a bag and said he’ll be back tomorrow evening. It was warm on this April night. The walk to the train took longer than expected. </p>
<p>Wes had set up an air mattress for David in the spare bedroom. Blaine never got around to completing the room. Jeff and Nick took Wes’ room. Kurt and Blaine went into Blaine’s room. After the assault, after everything they’ve been through, Kurt is always near Blaine’s side. </p>
<p>When Blaine was in the hospital, Kurt spent his time there with him. He was excused from attending classes and work last week due to news outlets around the school and Vogue office. Cooper being a Hollywood actor, the assault made every mass media. James represented Blaine and Kurt as he made a public statement asking for privacy for the victims and their families. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Blaine asked. </p>
<p>“Blaine, can we talk?”</p>
<p>“Of course. What do you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“The last few days, you seem to be pushing everyone away, including me. Want to talk about it?” Kurt whispered. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Kurt. I didn’t mean to alienate myself from any of you. You, Chris and Wes have been my lifeline. I can’t get through this without you. With everything in the papers and our names plastered on all the gossip sites and news, I just withdrew into myself. I know it’s silly, but deep down, I was wishing, no, hoping that Cooper wanted to be my brother again. That he was sincere. He told everyone he was going to adopt me. By the way, he was not. I only said those things to help the police. So now the press searched and learned I’ve been disinherited from my own family. My whole life is on the news, Kurt. I’m sad and I’m ashamed. Everyone now knows my parents didn’t love me. Everyone knows my story now. I’m not pushing you away, Kurt. I’m trying not to bring any more attention to you. I don’t want you to ever regret being with me. Look at everything that’s happened in such a short time. Anyone else would get out now. I’m scared, Kurt. I’m scared you’re going to wake up one day and realize that you don’t love me anymore. That you’ve had enough of this shit!”</p>
<p>Kurt listened to Blaine attentively. “Blaine, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Of course you’d want things to work out between Cooper and you! I’m sorry it did not. But in order for us to work, you have to tell me what’s bothering you. I’ll never judge you for how you feel. But don’t shut me out. I know when you need space, and I’m always willing to give you that. But this….this here felt different. This felt like you were pushing me away. Until a few hours ago, I wasn’t sure if you wanted me here or not. Blaine, I need you to remember I’m always going to be on your side, no matter what. So will Chris, and Wes, and the others. We’re all on your side. We’re TeamBlaine!”</p>
<p>“TeamBlaine! I like that. Seriously Kurt, even when I’m at my lowest, I’ll always want you with me. Please believe me.”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to. None of this was your fault, Blaine. Your parents filing a provision against you was not your fault. Making the news was not your fault. Cooper did that. Cooper hired men to assault us! William Anderson disinherited you! You, Blaine, have done nothing wrong. When you’re hurting, don’t run away from me, run towards me! Let me be there for you.”</p>
<p>“What do I have to do to prove to you I don’t scare easily? Blaine, I love <b>you!</b> I believe you’re worth it! I can handle the press and the looks. I’ve been receiving strange looks my whole life! Have you <em> seen </em>me? The way I dress? The only way we will survive any of this is if we start being honest and open with each other. Tell me what you’re feeling. I’ll tell you what I’m feeling.”</p>
<p>“Kurt, you’re right. I’m going to work on that. I’ve never had many people in my life that cared about me or loved me. Especially not family. So I don’t trust easily. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to shut you out.”</p>
<p>Blaine tilted his head, watching Kurt. “Kurt, how come you didn’t tell me about your nightmares?”</p>
<p>Kurt looked up at Blaine. Looking him directly in the eyes. “It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you. I did. I thought about telling you many times. But you were in the hospital, Blaine. I kept thinking if that knife was an inch to the left, you’d be gone! I came so close to losing you, Blaine. We came so close to losing you! How could I tell you about nightmares when our real life was just as frightening? All I wanted was to keep you safe. You risked your life to save mine. Nightmares? I was willing to deal with them forever to have you by my side. You’re going through so much already. I didn’t want you to have to worry about me, too. Chris stayed the night at the hospital with me and witnessed my night terrors. He offered to send me to therapy.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell my dad because I don’t want to worry him right now. He had a serious health scare right after we lost Finn. I saw how upset he was about the assault. I try not to stress him out. I stayed at the hospital because I didn’t want to go home alone. I just wanted to be near you. To make sure you were okay, then I would be okay.”</p>
<p>“Oh Kurt, I wish you weren’t going through this. Are they hurting me in these dreams?”</p>
<p>Kurt looked away, wiping the tears from his eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes. Sometimes they’re hurting me, too.”</p>
<p>“Baby, come here. I am so sorry that we had to go through that. But we will get better and we will get stronger. Just promise me something, tell me when you’re having a nightmare. If you’re not here, call me. I’ll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep. Let me be there for you. Just as you want to be here for me. Okay?” Blaine said as he soothed Kurt. </p>
<p>Kurt wiped his eyes. “Okay. We really need to learn how to communicate better, don’t we?”</p>
<p>Blaine agreed, “we do, and we will. We’re both starting therapy soon. I know this is going to be difficult for the both of us. Just remember I love you so much, Kurt.” </p>
<p>Blaine continued, “the hurt and pain my family caused me runs deep. Be patient with me, please. When Jennifer suggested therapy last month, I knew I wanted to go. If I can get back the last thing they stole from me, I’ll be okay. Don’t give up on me, Kurt. Please, Kurt.” Blaine whimpered. </p>
<p>Wiping the tears from Blaine’s eyes with his thumb. “Never. I’m never giving up on you.  We’re in this together, okay?” Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly. “Let’s get some sleep. It’s been a long day! Little spoon tonight?”</p>
<p>Kurt woke up, showered and dressed. He cooked eggs and bacon for everyone. He put the coffee on, and put out the juice. Everyone realized that David wasn’t home. Blaine called David and he didn’t pick up. So Kurt called Mercedes and she said David just left. He’s probably on the subway now. So, David didn’t come back to the apartment last night. </p>
<p>“As much as I’d like to stay and hear this story, I’ve got to run. See you boys tonight. Bye, Sweetie. I’ll see you after work. Please take it easy today.” As he kissed Blaine goodbye then swiftly left. </p>
<p>“So, David and Mercedes Jones? The R&amp;B newcomer, Ms. Mercedes Jones? Damn, David!” Jeff gushed. </p>
<p>“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. They probably just like each other’s company.” Blaine assured them. </p>
<p>Jeff laughed, “yeah, right.”</p>
<p>Blaine’s phone rings. “Hello. Yes, please allow him up. Thank you. Well David’s on his way up.”</p>
<p>Nick and Jeff sat on the sofa as if they’re  anticipating a show.</p>
<p>The door opened, and David entered the living room. “Good morning Lads! Beautiful day, isn’t it? Where’s Kurt?”</p>
<p>“Kurt has left for classes already.” Nick said. </p>
<p>“Oh, what time is it?” David asked. </p>
<p>“It’s 10:00 am. What happened to walking the ladies to the subway? Or did you sleep there...at the subway, I mean. Inquiring minds wanna know where did you sleep?” Jeff asked with excitement. </p>
<p>“If you must know, I stayed up all night talking to the lovely Ms. Jones. Cedes is a wonderful woman!” David said as he blushed.  </p>
<p>“It’s Cedes now? Well, we wouldn’t know. You hardly let any of us speak to her.” Jeff pointed out. </p>
<p>David suggested, “Perhaps we can all go out together before we have to return to our normal lives? I promise I won’t manipulate the conversations.” </p>
<p>“But what about Blaine? He’s not well.” Nick mentioned as he sat next to Blaine. </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine here. You guys are in New York! Surely you deserve a night on the town! Invite Rachel and Santana. Wes and Tasha would join you. I wouldn’t mind a night in...alone with Kurt.” Blaine proposed. </p>
<p>“You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you, Blaine Warbler? How do you know Kurt wouldn’t want to go out with us?” David questioned. </p>
<p>“You’re right. I don’t know.” </p>
<p>“Why don’t I just ask him?” Jeff said as he sent Kurt a text. </p>
<p><b>Jeff- </b>Hey Kurt. We’re thinking of going out tomorrow night. All of us, minus Blaine of course. Want to go out with us? Karaoke and dancing with me? What do you say?”</p>
<p><b>Jeff- </b>Btw, this is Jeff, your new bff </p>
<p><b>Kurt- </b>As fun as that sounds, I choose Blaine. I’ll stay home with Blaine. </p>
<p><b>Jeff-</b> He said he doesn’t mind if you rather hang out with me </p>
<p><b>Kurt- </b>Blaine….Every time! Sorry. </p>
<p>“Damn Blaine, Kurt’s whipped!”</p>
<p>Blaine's head popped up, eyebrows arched, “What did he say? And how did you get <b> <em>MY </em> </b>boyfriend’s phone number?” Glaring at each man in the room. “Do all of you have Kurt’s phone number?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” All three said in unison. </p>
<p>He said and I quote, “Blaine..I choose Blaine every time!” Jeff relaying the text. </p>
<p>“He said that? Awwww.” Blaine sighed as he smiled. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe he chose Blaine over dancing with me! I’m an amazing dancer!” Jeff mumbled to himself. </p>
<p>Nick went and sat on Jeff’s lap. “Jeff, you do know that <em> I’m </em>your boyfriend, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course, honey. Kurt is my <em> platonic </em>soulmate. I feel like we were bff’s in another life. No need for jealousy, baby! Didn’t I prove to you last ni…”</p>
<p>“Hey! TMI! TMI!” David yelled out.” </p>
<p>Blaine snickered behind his hand. “I am so glad you guys are here. I have truly missed this! So, tell me, what’s going on with the rest of the Warblers? And Dalton?” </p>
<p>The next morning Blaine was up and dressed. Wes took a day off and took the guys sightseeing and shopping. Kurt is at school.</p>
<p>Kurt made sure the apartment was cleaned.  Blaine is expecting a home visit any day now. His phone is buzzing. “Hello. Good morning Mr. Pulido. Yes, please allow her up. Thank you. You, too.”</p>
<p>So, Ms. Green is on her way up for a home visit. “This should be fun.” Blaine mumbled sarcastically. A couple minutes later the doorbell ranged. </p>
<p>Blaine made his way to the door. “Good morning, please come in.”</p>
<p>“Good morning. I’m Ms. Green. I’m here for your home visit.”</p>
<p>Ms.Green is around thirty years old. A ginger with tanned skin, piercing green eyes and light freckles across her face. Her hair cut in a mid length bob. She’s wearing a tailored black pants suit. </p>
<p>“Have a seat please. Would you like something to drink before we get started?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. I’m fine.” </p>
<p>“I understand the original adoption was to take place in Ohio before your attack. Which I’m sorry to hear about. How are you feeling today?”</p>
<p>“I am fine. Just a little weak and sore. Thanks for asking.”</p>
<p>“So Blaine, this is a very unusual case. The state of New York is just coming on board. Tell me why an eighteen year old wants to be adopted. I didn’t read the newspapers. Nor did I follow the story on the news. I want to hear it from you.” </p>
<p>“I’ve never had a family, not really. When the Bobbitt’s asked to adopt me, I was ecstatic! I’ve never belonged to a family so full of life, full of love and hope before. I’d like to have that. I’d like to have a family of my own someday and bring them home to grandparents that truly loves them. Doesn’t everyone deserve that? Even I?”</p>
<p>“My parents recently disinherited me. Reason being I am gay. Since I’ve come out, they separated themselves from me, even more so, if that’s at all possible. My parents never wanted me. My brother and I are ten years apart. There were nannies until I turned eleven. I do not recall my parents ever showing me affection. Hugging me or kissing me on the cheek. I can’t remember a birthday celebration or cheerful Christmas morning. Oh, I received gifts that the nannies were told to pick up. Then I just started getting gift cards, or checks. They began leaving me home alone at age eleven. They made sure there were microwave meals and Lunchables stocked. But I was totally alone.” </p>
<p>“I sometimes wanted something different. Maybe a snack. So I’d ride my bike to the store. That’s where I met Chris Bobbitt. He’s the store owner. He always had great music playing on speakers. Music I’d never heard before. So I would stop in the aisle for a moment and try to remember it. I’d rush home and try to play the songs on my piano. Chris noticed I’d hang around the store and listen to the music. He took me under his wings and introduced me to his music collection. I never told him, but he somehow figured out I was alone.”</p>
<p>“He started inviting me home to dinner with his wife, Jennifer. They’d play music, he’d play the guitar or bass, and we’d all dance and act silly. Jennifer would send me home with more than enough food. They made sure I got home safely and at a decent hour. I never told my parents because they wouldn't have approved. Jennifer’s a teacher. She’d help me with my math homework. Chris taught me to play bass, guitar, and drums. As time went on, they had me spend the night so I didn’t have to go home to a big empty house. He played ball with me in the backyard. He encouraged me to make friends with the kids on his block. It was the only time I was happy. My parents traveled often for work. But they also left me when they went on holidays. They’d take cruises with their friends. Travel to Europe, or any place my mother desired. My parents looked down on anyone who was not of their social standings. In other words, they’re snobs.”</p>
<p>“They knew about the Bobbitt’s somehow though. I recently found out Chris asked my father to let them adopt me when I was fourteen. My father said no. Not because he loved me, but because it is frowned upon in our circle. I was jumped on and beaten pretty badly at fourteen. I was left in a coma. That’s when Chris went to my dad. My parents left me at the hospital in a coma and left town. Chris stayed with me the whole time. Jennifer came after work and sat with me. After that, I was sent to boarding school where I was rarely invited home.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t Chris report your parents to Child Services?” </p>
<p>“The Anderson’s are very well connected in the community and the state of Ohio. It would’ve only made trouble for me. And they would’ve made sure I never saw the Bobbitt’s again.” </p>
<p>“I think the only reason they didn’t make trouble for the Bobbitt’s is because they never made trouble for my parents. Chris was the only person I’ve seen who wasn’t afraid to stand up to my father. They’ve bumped heads a few times. Always over me.”</p>
<p>“Your story is incredible. The Bobbitt’s seem to care about you very much. I mean, it was their idea to adopt you after your father disowned you? Correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“They’ve also arranged for me to get counseling before any of this with Cooper happened. I start next week.”</p>
<p>“I must ask this, how do you feel about being in an African American family?” </p>
<p>“When I’m with Chris and Jennifer, I’m not thinking, ‘<em> Oh my God, they’re Black!’ </em>I’m excited to be in their presence. They’re so laid back and cool. They're so kind and happy. Not just towards  me, to everyone that meets them. They taught me not to sweat the small stuff. They love me for me! Unlike my parents, they never tried to change me. I love them. They have looked out for me since I was a kid. I’d daydream about them being my parents.”</p>
<p>“Once again, they’ve sat up at the hospital with me. They are the kind of people who flies into the city to have a talk with me about going to therapy. Because they understood being disowned left me broken, and feelings of worthlessness. They immediately added me to their health plan. So, yes, I’m aware they’re African Americans and I’m Euroasian. I’m also aware that they are the epitome of the word <b>LOVE!</b> Everything I learned about love, I learned from them. I’ve learned from watching them. They’ve never asked me for anything in return.  They just showed me love. See, I had never had parents or anyone, for that matter, who loved me. I don’t ever want to imagine what my life would’ve become if I didn’t have them in it.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always been a good kid, made good grades and was respectful. The Anderson’s demanded that. You know, I was the lead singer in my school’s acapella glee club. Don’t laugh, we were like rock stars! Check us out on YouTube! The Anderson's never seen me perform in four years. Not once! The Bobbitt’s have. The Bobbitt’s  were at my high school graduation. My parents gave me a check as they were leaving the country.”</p>
<p>“Let’s talk about Cooper Anderson. What was your relationship like with your brother, Cooper?”</p>
<p>“Cooper was a Hollywood actor. Pretty famous for his commercials. Later he went on to star in television and movies. Cooper left home for Hollywood when he was 18. He came home when my parents demanded him to, Mother’s Day, Thanksgiving and Christmas. At first he’d call me. We’d Skype once a week. We talk about LA and I’d tell him about school.  As time went on, the calls became infrequent and the Skype calls stopped all together. I would try to find him on Facebook to no avail. I missed him, I was just a kid. He was all I had. Eventually I accepted he didn't want to be tied down to a little brother back in Ohio. I hadn’t heard from him for almost three years. Then out of the blue, he showed up here.”</p>
<p>“But it wasn’t exactly out of the blue.”  Ms Green added. </p>
<p>“Right. He found out through a private investigator I was disowned and about to be adopted by the Bobbitt’s. He also found out I’ll inherit from our uncle at the age of 25.”</p>
<p>“Do you think he loves you?” </p>
<p>After giving it some thought Blaine answered, “no. At one time he did, but not anymore. He was motivated by money. He could’ve killed me, he could’ve killed my boyfriend. He was only looking out for himself. Cooper has a substance abuse problem now.” </p>
<p>Ms. Green turned off her tape recorder and opened her laptop. She began typing away.</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want some water?” Blaine asked Ms. Green once more  </p>
<p>“You know what? I would. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Blaine went into the kitchen to get them both a glass of water. He placed it on a coaster for her. </p>
<p>“I have everything I need. I shouldn’t tell you this but the Bobbitt’s also have their interview today. If all goes well, this all will be over very soon! Well, Blaine, I wish you a speedy recovery and the very best of luck!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ms. Green.”</p>
<p>Hours later the boys were back. </p>
<p>Wes put his hands around Blaine’s shoulders, “How did it go today?” </p>
<p>Blaine thought about it and responded, “I believe it went well. What did you guys get up to?”</p>
<p>Later that night the gang all dressed up to go to Callbacks. Blaine loaned them his fake ID card. Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Dani are meeting Wes, Tasha, Nick, Jeff and David there. </p>
<p>Rachel’s signing everyone up for Karaoke. Kurt and Blaine told the guys to have a nice time. Kurt warned David to not play with Mercedes. “She’s my best friend, I will castrate you if you hurt her. Just remember that!” Blaine snickered. David was holding the family jewels with bugged out eyes! </p>
<p>“Ouch!” Jeff teased David. While the others laughed. </p>
<p>“Kurt I’m appalled that you even think I’m capable of hurting Cedes. I find her beautiful, delightful, talented and funny! What I’m ...I’m trying to say is...hell, I <em> like </em>her! I don’t know what it means, but I’d like the chance to find out.” </p>
<p>“She’s been hurt badly. Just please, tread cautiously. What I said a moment ago, still stands. Have fun!” Kurt called out to them. Blaine was still laughing.</p>
<p>“Be good, boys and girl! Know your limit!” Blaine shouted as he closed the door behind them. </p>
<p>“Well we’re finally alone!” Kurt exhaled. It’s been a while since they’ve been alone. </p>
<p>“Yes we are. Grab a sweater. I have something to show you.” </p>
<p>They put on sweaters and Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him to the roof. When they got to the door Blaine said to Kurt, “Close your eyes, please. Do not open until I say so.”</p>
<p>Kurt did as he was asked. They entered the roof. Blaine led him by the hand to the chaise lounge. “Okay open your eyes.” </p>
<p>Kurt opened his eyes and could not believe his sight! Outdoor string lights were hung above. A small table was set with a beautiful yellow linen, candles and place settings for two. A bouquet of red and yellow roses were in the center of the table. There’s dessert, and alcoholic-free sparkling wine was chilling in an ice bucket. Blaine’s guitar (not Bessie), was leaning against the wall. </p>
<p>“Wow Blaine, this is <em> amazing! </em> But when?” </p>
<p>“I asked the guys to help me while you were at NYADA today.” Blaine was proud of how nice it all came together. </p>
<p>Surprised and so touched, “ Blaine! It’s all so beautiful! Thank you! But, why?”</p>
<p>“Kurt, I never want to have an excuse to do nice things for you. The past weeks have been the best and worst of my life! I never wanted to start our relationship off with so much chaos. Tonight, I want you to know just how much you mean to me. Just how much I love you. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Staying in the hospital and sleeping on that uncomfortable cot just to be with me. Cooking and cleaning the apartment. Wes told me how much you’ve done. Making sure I have all my favorite foods. I see you, Kurt. I see you, and I appreciate all you’ve done. I love the way you love me. Helping me with everything. I want to sing a song to you. I know my lungs are still healing. I’m going to sing softly just in your ears. I hope you like the song.”</p>
<p>“Blaine, if you start to hurt..”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, I will stop.” Blaine kissed Kurt. Kurt got up and handed Blaine the guitar. He began strumming. </p>
<p>
  <b>Your Song </b>
</p>
<p><em>It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside   <br/></em> <em>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br/></em> <em>I don't have much money, but, boy, if I did<br/></em> <em>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<br/></em> <em>If I was a sculptor, heh, but then again, no<br/></em> <em>Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show<br/></em> <em>I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do<br/></em> <em>My gift is my song, and this one's for you</em></p>
<p><em>And you can tell everybody this is your song<br/></em> <em>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br/></em> <em>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<br/></em> <em>That I put down in words<br/></em> <em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world</em></p>
<p><em>I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss<br/></em> <em>Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross<br/></em> <em>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song<br/></em> <em>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<br/></em> <em>So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do<br/></em> <em>You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br/></em> <em>Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean<br/></em> <em>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen</em></p>
<p><em>And you can tell everybody this is your song<br/></em> <em>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br/></em> <em>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<br/></em> <em>That I put down in words<br/></em> <em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world</em></p>
<p><em>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<br/></em> <em>That I put down in words<br/></em> <em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world</em></p>
<p>Kurt wiped his eyes, “Blaine, that was so sweet! I love it. That was perfect! Thank you!” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Blaine placed his guitar against the chaise and reached for something below. “This is for you, Kurt.” He handed Kurt a beautifully wrapped small box. </p>
<p>“Go ahead, open it.”  Kurt unwrapped the gift and slowly opened the box. He removed the tissue paper to find….a key. </p>
<p>“Blaine? You’re giving me a key! Thank you!” He kissed Blaine. </p>
<p>“No,Kurt.”</p>
<p>“No? I don’t understand. You’re <em> not </em>giving me a key?”</p>
<p>“Kurt after all we’ve been through in such a short amount of time, I want you here with me. I’m asking you to move in with me….now. Not four months from now. Now. Tonight….or tomorrow. We can get the guys to move your things. Put them to work for us!” Kurt chuckled. “I’m getting ahead of myself. You haven’t answered yet. I’m sorry if this seems too soon.  But when you know, you know! I just know we’re going to be together, and I’d like our life together to start now. The thought of someone hurting you or me losing you is unbearable, Kurt. I love you. Yes, we’re moving fast, to some people, but nothing about our relationship has been the norm. We fell in love instantly. We met the parents suddenly. All I want is you...here with me. You’ll still see your friends anytime you want. I’d never try to stop you or change you. I’m rambling, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Kurt grabbed Blaine’s face and kissed him hard. “Yes, you are  rambling. Yes, I’ll move in with you.”  Kurt and Blaine had the biggest grin on their faces! </p>
<p>“You will? Tonight? Tomorrow? I know Mercedes is here to visit you!”</p>
<p>“Blaine, you’re assuming Cedes is going to be alone tonight.” </p>
<p>“You’re right. David does seem quite smitten with her.”</p>
<p>“Kurt, are you sure? Because this is the beginning of forever for me.” </p>
<p>“Can I decorate?”</p>
<p>“Baby, you can do whatever you want with the apartment when Wes leaves.” Blaine murmured as he kissed Kurt on the neck. </p>
<p>“Blaine, you promised me double ovens.” Kurt said as he tried to keep his composure. </p>
<p>“And I keep my promises, Baby. You promised to bake for me all the time if you get double ovens.” </p>
<p>“And I keep my promises, Sweetie.”</p>
<p>They laughed and kissed, lying there on the chaise lounge, in the moonlight. Looking out at the New York skyscraper.</p>
<p>“Blaine is that cheesecake on the table?”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear. Also black and white cookies and chocolate fudge brownies!” </p>
<p>“From Juniors in Brooklyn?” Kurt asked excitedly. </p>
<p>“Yep!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Blaine, you truly know the way to my heart! Come, let me feed you!” Kurt pulled Blaine to the table. Blaine lets out a heartwarming laugh! </p>
<p>“Always” The night was perfect! </p>
<p>
  <b>Songs:</b>
</p>
<p><em> That’s What Friends Are For </em>..Dionne Warwick with friends, Gladys Knight, Elton John, Stevie Wonder </p>
<p><em>Your Song.. </em> Elton John </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is almost over! This was my very first fanfiction. I have the upmost respect for Fam fiction writers everywhere! I’ve learned so much writing this. I’ve made so many mistakes. So many things I did not know how to do. You all are my HEROES! </p>
<p>One more chapter left. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!  All mistakes are mine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Closer I Get To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the last chapter before the epilogue!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 20</b>
</p><p>Kurt moved in with Blaine. Santana took over Kurt’s space in the loft. The Warblers moved Kurt’s things in the next day. He brought his bedroom set, his mother’s dresser, his SodaStream, which Blaine loves, his KitchenAid mixer, and his mother’s dishes. Of course his clothes. He left everything else to Rachel and Santana. </p><p>“Jeff please be careful with that. It’s a heirloom.”</p><p>“Kurt, I promise I will not drop any of your belongings. Nick, honey are you ready?” </p><p>“I was born ready, Baby! Now lift!” </p><p>A week later, James was at the courthouse. Blaine and Kurt met him in the lobby. Just as they were greeting one another, Chris and Jennifer arrived. “Glad everyone’s here. I asked you all to be here early because I need to discuss something with you. This isn’t a preliminary hearing. This is adoption day. If all goes well, Blaine will be your son and Blaine, they will be your parents today! Chris, this is what Blaine wanted. He asked the court to move up the date due to the circumstances surrounding the adoption.” </p><p>Chris, Jennifer and Kurt were surprised, yet, very happy! They all hugged Blaine. “Everyone ready?” </p><p>“Yes, let’s do this!” Blaine replied. Jennifer smiled up at him as he took her hand. </p><p>“Let’s become an official family!” James exclaimed as he led them into the courtroom. </p><p>“All rise.”</p><p>Thirty minutes later, the judge turned to Blaine. “Blaine Anderson, stand please. We’ve heard from the Bobbitt’s, the social worker, Ms. Green, I’ve read the reports from Ohio. The Anderson’s have terminated all parental rights. I’d like to know Blaine, shall we proceed?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Honor.”</p><p>“Alright. I’d like to hear from you why you want Christopher and Jennifer Bobbitt to be your parents?”</p><p>“Your Honor, The Bobbitt's have loved me and treated me like their son since I was eleven years old. At the time, I didn’t know that this is what a normal family looked like. Loving, kindness, giving, patience and spending time together. They have always accepted me as I am. This lonely little kid that didn’t have any friends. I didn’t have a family unit. Didn’t have anyone that supported me or loved me. Didn’t even realize that being left alone for days at a time was not a normal family trait. Everything I’ve learned about love, I learned by watching them.”</p><p>Blaine took a deep breath and continued, “they are pillars of their community. They volunteer throughout the year. I’ve watched Christopher Bobbitt give an employee an advancement on his pay because he had been off sick and fell behind on his rent. Chris Bobbitt didn’t take the money from the man’s pay. He took it out of his own pocket. That’s the kind of people the Bobbitt’s are. Not just to me, to everyone they meet. I’ve watched Jennifer Bobbitt meet a former student at the library over summer vacation and tutor them in reading. I was with her. She allowed me to take out books to read quietly while she helped the student. This is who they are. They’re caring, generous and kind. It would be an honor to be their son.”</p><p>“They do sound like wonderful people. I want to look over one last piece of information. We will take a short recess. We will proceed in fifteen minutes.” The judge banged the gavel and left the courtroom. </p><p>“All rise!” The bailiff called out. </p><p>“I’m going to go get a drink of water. I’ll be right back.” Blaine told James. As he was leaving the courtroom he smiled at Kurt. Behind Kurt was Michael Marlen. He waved at them both as he continued on to the water fountain. </p><p>Blaine returned and sat down in his seat.</p><p>“All rise! Court is now in session.”</p><p>“This has been an unusual case due to unforeseen circumstances surrounding this adoption. Nevertheless, we are moving forward. Blaine Anderson, Christopher Bobbitt, and Jennifer Bobbitt please stand. I’ve received wonderful references on your behalf, Blaine. The Bobbitt’s have provided outstanding references as well. Mr. and Mrs. Bobbitt? Thomas Monson once said, ‘We tend to become like those we admire.’ Blaine, it seems you admire them so much. In spite of your circumstances, you turned out to be a fine young man. One of my favorite sayings is, ‘My father didn’t tell me how to live; he lived and let me watch him do it.’ - Anonymous. That sounds like you two. You took the time and showed a young boy how to live. By your examples he has grown up into a wonderful human being! Blaine, I want you to be sure to pass on these qualities to your own children one day.” Chris wiped the tears from his eyes, as he held Jennifer’s hand.</p><p>“I haven’t forgotten you, Attorney James Bobbitt, who’s the brother to Christopher and a wonderful addition to this family.” </p><p>“We’re almost done here. Mr. and Mrs. Bobbitt, Blaine had one more request for me. I think you’re going to like this quite a bit. The three of you please come forward and sign these documents.” The Bobbit’s signed their names. “Blaine, please sign your new name here.” Blaine came forward and signed his name.  </p><p><em>‘New name? What?’ </em>Chris and Jennifer thought as they looked at each other confused.</p><p>“All done. This will be filed and a copy sent to the state of Ohio. This is your new birth certificate. Here’s your copies. It’s with great pleasure I introduce you all to Mr. Blaine Devon Bobbitt. Enjoy your family! Court is dismissed!”  A look of surprise took over Chris and Jennifer! While James just smiled. It’s over! Chris hugged Blaine tightly! Jennifer cried softly as she thanked James. Kurt and Michael came up and congratulated them! Everyone was so happy with tears in their eyes. </p><p>Blaine went and hugged James. “Thank you for everything, Uncle James! None of this would’ve been possible without you!” James wiped his tears away as he held his nephew. He was overcome with emotions. </p><p>“It’s over! I’m <b> <em>so </em> </b>happy for you! For all of you!” Kurt was in Blaine’s arms. </p><p>“Mom? Dad? Uncle James,” Blaine took a deep breath. It’s going to take some time to get used to this. But he will give them the respect they deserve! He had a family!  A wonderful loving family! “Everyone, this is Michael Marlen, Uncle Jack’s fiancé, Michael. I’d like to call him Uncle Michael, if he doesn't mind. He was the closest to my uncle and I’d like to continue to be a part of his life.” </p><p>“Welcome to the family, I’m Chris. This is my wife, Jennifer. You’ve met James and Kurt, here. Would you like to join us for lunch?” </p><p>Unsure, Jack replied, “I wouldn’t want to impose.” </p><p>“You’re family. Family is never an imposition. Please join us. I’m glad Blaine has you and Kurt  here in New York.”</p><p>“Please.” Jennifer smiled at him.</p><p>“I can’t say no to this beautiful woman. I’d love to join you all.” Michael announced. </p><p>They all joined hands or hugged as they walked out the courthouse. This was the happiest day of Blaine’s life! </p><p>Later that afternoon, James and Blaine went to the DMV, and changed his name. He received a new driver's license. They went to the social security office, they also changed his name on his apartment. He called and changed his name at work, and also at school. James gave him a list of utility companies to contact. Faxing over documents of his name change. He was tired, but so very happy! </p><p>Kurt was home cooking dinner. He invited the Bobbitt’s to dinner before they flew back to Ohio in the morning. He’s serving pot roast, carrots and potatoes that he put in the crockpot earlier. He made a cucumber and tomato salad, roasted green beans, and cornbread. He also made a chocolate cake for dessert. This was a celebration! This is Blaine’s first official night with his family. Kurt wanted to make it special. </p><p>Blaine and James entered the apartment. “Something smells so good in here!” James exclaimed.</p><p>“Kurt, this smells amazing! Babe.” </p><p>“The table looks wonderful! You’ve been busy! Come here, have I told you how much I love you today?” </p><p>“I can’t recall.” Kurt acted as if he’s trying to remember.</p><p>“Well, I love you, so much! Thank you for hosting our family.” </p><p>‘<em>Our family.’ </em>Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. </p><p>Just then the doorbell rang. Chris and Jennifer entered the apartment. “Something smells delicious in here!” Chris blurted out. </p><p>“Hi! Come in!” Blaine hugged his parents.</p><p>“Kurt made a roast for dinner.” The aroma from the roast, celery and onions filled the apartment. </p><p>The food was placed around the island. Everyone served themselves. </p><p>They all sat down to eat. Jennifer admiring the food, “Kurt this is delicious! How did you learn to cook like this? You’re still so young.” </p><p>“My mom died when I was eight. Dad and I had a difficult time finding our way without her. My dad was a disaster in the kitchen.” Kurt chuckled now thinking about it. “He’d burn boiling water. He tried, but unless I wanted salmonella chicken or McDonald’s chicken nuggets every night...I knew I had to do something. I grabbed my mom’s recipes and started cooking. Some recipes I knew how to make because I was always with my mom. We would cook, sing and dance in the kitchen. So I sort of fell into the role of taking over the kitchen. Eight years later, when my dad married Carol, it was hard at first to hand my kitchen over to her. But she’s an excellent cook and a wonderful wife and stepmom!”</p><p>“You’ve been cooking since the age of eight? No wonder you’re an amazing cook!” Jennifer said. </p><p>“He can also take a car apart and put it back together! Man of many talents.” Blaine said proudly. Kurt blushed. </p><p>Jennifer agreed, “yes, he is.” </p><p>How’s living together? Still in the honeymoon phase?” Chris teased. </p><p>“It’s great. Kurt and I have always gotten along well. We’re very happy together. I want to thank you for allowing us to seek help. We’ve been to a couple of sessions and I know we’re going to get past this.” As they held hands at the table.</p><p>“We’re so proud of you two! We love you both so much. You both have been through so much in your short lives. You two deserve all the happiness in the world! Blaine, we are so happy we’re finally a family! We couldn’t ask for a better son! We love you so much! Kurt, we may not have known you long, but we know you’re really special. Also Blaine’s crazy about you” Chris loves to tease them as boy boys blushed. </p><p>On a serious note Jennifer added, “I’m so glad you two found each other. Just remember to always respect one another. Treat each other the way you’d want to be treated. Always let the other know just how much they mean to you.”</p><p>James raised his glass of champagne. “To Blaine and Kurt!” </p><p>“Blaine and Kurt!” </p><p>Chris walked over to the piano. And started playing. “Blaine I’d like to dedicate this song to you….my son.”</p><p>A new day has come<br/>A new day has come</p><p>I was waiting for so long<br/>For a miracle to come. <br/>Everyone told me to be strong Hold on and don't shed a tear</p><p>Through the darkness and good times.  <br/>I knew I'd make it through<br/>And the world thought I had it all<br/>But I was waiting for you</p><p>Hush, now<br/>I see a light in the sky<br/>Oh, it's almost blinding me<br/>I can't believe<br/>I've been touched by an angel with love</p><p>Let the rain come down and wash away my tears<br/>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<br/>Let it shatter the walls for a new sun...</p><p>A new day has come<br/>A new day has ... come</p><p></p><div class="PZPZlf">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Where it was dark now there's light<br/>Where there was pain now there's joy<br/>Where there was weakness, I found my strength<br/>All in the eyes of a boy</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Hush, now<br/>I see a light in the sky<br/>Oh, it's almost blinding me<br/>I can't believe</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>I've been touched by an angel with love<br/>Let the rain come down and wash away my tears<br/>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<br/>Let it shatter the walls for a new sun...</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>A new day has come.  <br/>A new day has ... come</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Let the rain come down and wash away my tears<br/>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<br/>Let it shatter the walls for a new sun</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>A new day has come<br/>A new day has ... come</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Ohhh, a light<br/>Hush, now<br/>I see a light in your eyes   <br/>All in the eyes of the boy <br/>I can't believe<br/>I've been touched by an angel with love<br/>I can't believe<br/>I've been touched by an angel with love<br/>Hush, now<br/>A new day</p>
  </div>
</div><p>As he finished playing, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. Blaine went over, sat on the bench, embraced Chris tightly. “I love you, Dad.”  </p><p>“I love you, too, Son. I love you, too!” Chris replied as he held Blaine tightly. </p><p>The Bobbitt’s spent their last night at Blaine and Kurt’s. Wes spent the night at Tasha’s. Since they now have all three bedrooms furnished. Chris and Jennifer slept in the guest bedroom. Kurt had turned the third bedroom into a beautiful guest room. This is where he set up his bedroom set. He painted the walls a light gray. He decorated using blue, yellow, white and gray colors throughout the room. While James slept in Wes' room. </p><p>They had a 6:00 am flight. So they were up at 3:30 am. Kurt and Blaine made breakfast sandwiches of croissants, eggs, cheese, sausage, and coffee for them. After many hugs and goodbyes, promises to visit once school is out for the summer, they were out the door by 4:30 am. They took an Uber to LaGuardia. Each of them had to work that day. The boys went back to bed to sleep until Kurt’s alarm went off. </p><p>Blaine had recently started respiratory therapy to strengthen his lungs. He has therapy three times a week. He scheduled his appointments early during the day. </p><p>Blaine’s phone buzzes. “Good morning, Burt! How are you?”</p><p>“Good morning, Blaine, Carol and I just wanted to call and congratulate you on the adoption! So happy for you, Kiddo!” </p><p>“Congratulations Blaine! Carol yelled from the background. </p><p>“Thank you two so much! It really means a lot to me. I’m very happy! Kurt and I are very happy.”</p><p>“I won’t kid you, Son, I wasn’t too thrilled about you two moving in together so soon. But I do understand. Kurt seems real happy with you. What I’m trying to say is...we wish you two the best. You’re family, Blaine. We love you, too.”</p><p>“Thank you, Burt. We love you both as well. We’re planning on coming to Ohio once school is out for a couple weeks or so.”</p><p>“That’s great news! Well, I gotta head to the shop. Take care of yourself, Blaine and we will talk later.”</p><p>“I’m heading to respiratory therapy myself. Have a good day. Bye.” </p><p>It’s a warm day in April, Blaine put on his sunglasses and headed to the subway, smiling. For the first time in his life, it’s all good! </p><p>Two weeks later, it’s May and  Blaine’s back! He’s back in classes! He’s back to work! He couldn’t be happier. There’s no long term damage to his lungs. That was his biggest worry. </p><p>“Welcome back Blaine! So glad to have you with us!” Dr. Howell of Music History greeted Blaine on his first day back to NYADA. </p><p>“Thank you Dr. Howell, it’s good to be back!” Blaine meant that with his whole heart. </p><p>Kurt smiled over at Blaine. So good to have him sitting next to him again. </p><p>“Alright everyone, next class the rest of you will perform your duet! You’ve had plenty of time to prepare. You were able to choose any song you wanted and any artist from the 1970’s. The song must intertwine in your life somehow. Meaning the song you chose tells a story about you or your life in some way. Explain in three minutes or less why it was chosen. I am excited to see what you’ve done! This is your final exam! I hope you put some thought into this project. This time the school’s film students will tape and edit each performance. All other work, papers, makeup work are due by midnight tonight. See you all Thursday in the theater.”</p><p>“Kurt, we’re going to <em> kill </em>this performance!” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear as they left the class. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re well enough? I’m just concerned, that’s all.” </p><p>“Kurt, I’ve been working with a voice coach for the past few weeks. My therapist suggested it. I wanted to surprise you. Baby, I am fine! So as I was saying before, we’re going to <b>kill </b>this thing!”</p><p>“Well, color me surprised! If I don’t see you again, I’ll see you at home tonight after work!” Kurt kissed Blaine quickly as he started to run to his next class. He stopped, turned around, walked back and kissed him properly. Right there in the hallway of NYADA! He took Blaine’s breath away! “I love you. I’ll see you at home.” Kurt murmured in his ear. Then walked away. </p><p>Blaine smiled and thought, <em> ‘yeah, Kurt Hummel will be the death of me!’ </em>He laughed as he walked to class. </p><p>Later that afternoon, Blaine entered Pitch Perfect Sounds there was a “Welcome Back” banner and streamers all around the room! Everyone was so glad Blaine was back! </p><p>“Thank you all so much! I'm so happy to be back! Thanks for the cake! I’m ready to get to work!”</p><p>His bosses, Jonathan and Ryan gave him a hug. So did the new intern who stepped in in his absence. “Glad you’re back, man!” Jonathan said as he slapped Blaine on the back. </p><p>Over at Vogue, “Kurt, this sketch is incredible! I’d like to show this around if you don’t mind?” Isabelle asked while admiring Kurt’s work. </p><p>“Really? You like it?”</p><p>“No, I don’t <em> like </em>it Kurt, I love it! This is incredible! This coat is so sleek and chic. The tie on the coat, that’s brilliant! Is this Blaine in your sketches? He really is handsome.”</p><p>Kurt blushed. “I didn’t even realize I was drawing Blaine. Yeah, this is him.” </p><p>“I’m happy for you, Kurt. After all you two have been through, I’m happy you’re getting your happy ending. He’s the one, isn’t he?”</p><p>“I can’t imagine my life without him. To think I almost came so close to losing him. He’s my missing puzzle piece, my soulmate. He’s kind and generous, so romantic. He makes me laugh all the time. Living together has been so amazing. We’re going to Ohio this summer to see our families.” </p><p>Kurt entered the apartment. Took off his shoes and kissed Blaine on the forehead. </p><p>“Thank you for calling me, Uncle James. Goodbye.” Blaine hangs up his phone. </p><p>“Hi.” Blaine looked up and greeted Kurt. </p><p>“Hi Blaine. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Uh, that was Uncle James, he phoned to let me know that William Anderson suffered a heart attack and is in a coma. Pam put the house on the market and plans to move out of state when William recovers. The press surrounded the home after Cooper’s arrest.” </p><p>“Blaine, this is <b>not </b>your fault. You do know that, right? This has nothing to do with you!” </p><p>“Kurt, this has <b>everything</b> to do with me. I’m not going to shut down or shut you out, I promise. We will discuss this. Just….give me a moment to process this, please?” </p><p>“Of course, Sweetheart.” Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the lips then left the room. </p><p>An hour later, Blaine hung up the phone. “Kurt, thank you for giving me some time. I just got off the phone with my dad. Cooper has made false allegations against William Anderson to try and  cut a deal to receive a lesser sentence. He falsely accused William Anderson of being behind the attack. There’s no evidence pointing to that. When detectives showed up to speak with William, he became so upset, he had a heart attack.”</p><p>“He’s treated me unkind my whole life. Still, he doesn’t deserve what Cooper is doing. If he dies, this will always be how he will be remembered. He may have wanted me out of his life, but he didn’t want me dead. Cooper wanted my apartment to sell and my inheritance. His plan was, if something had happened to you, I’d be grieving, and willingly go along with Coop. Selling my apartment, moving to LA. Getting his hands on my inheritance. If they had gotten rid of me, Cooper would’ve been my only next of kin. Everything would’ve gone to him.”</p><p>Kurt closed his eyes, inhaled and slowly exhaled. To hear Blaine talk about the hit that was on their lives is upsetting. To know Blaine’s own brother was behind it, is quite disturbing. </p><p>“I’ve asked Uncle James to create a will for me. If anything happens to me, the apartment is yours, Kurt. My trust would go to you, my parents, and uncle.”</p><p>“No, Blaine!”</p><p>“Kurt, I’m not planning on going anywhere. But I have to put my affairs in order. It’s the right thing to do. Especially after what’s happened.”</p><p>“Blaine, I don’t want it! I just want you! I just want you! Why can’t they leave us alone?” Kurt sobbed on Blaine’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. Look at me, Kurt. We’re going to be that old annoying married couple that brags on their wonderful grandkids. Remember, you promised….three kids!” </p><p>Laughing as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Three kids!” Kurt promised. Blaine kissed Kurt passionately as he pulled Kurt’s face closer to him. He embraced Kurt with so much love and affection. Kurt led Blaine into the bedroom. </p><p>“We should get started on those kids.” </p><p>“Kurt I’m sure you know that’s not how that works.” Blaine laughed out loud as he followed Kurt to the bedroom. </p><p>“Good morning. Breakfast in bed, Kurt.”</p><p>“Thank you, Blaine! How are you feeling today?”</p><p>“We have been so happy together. I’m not going to let Cooper steal that from us! Thank you for calming me down last night. We’re still standing and we’re not going anywhere. I love you.” Kurt stood up, pulled Blaine closer and kissed him lovingly.</p><p>“Blueberry pancakes, bacon, and my coffee! Thank you, Blaine.” </p><p>Later that same morning…</p><p><b>Chris-</b> Call me when you get a minute </p><p>Blaine decided to call him while walking to his next class. “Hello.”</p><p>“Blaine, how are you feeling today? I heard the news when I got home last night. I tried calling but didn't get an answer.”</p><p>“I’m fine. We went to bed early last night. I’ll admit, I was extremely upset. But Kurt and I talked about it and we’re not running or hiding. We’re not going to live in fear either. We’re okay. If not, we will be.” </p><p>“I am proud of how you’re handling all this.” James told Blaine. </p><p>Blaine went to his dance class, then joined Kurt and Rachel for lunch. “Hi Rachel.”</p><p>“Hi Blaine. I was just informing Kurt we need to have Monday night dinner soon.”</p><p>“I told you I work on Monday nights. And so does Blaine. Look Rachel, it’s not a good time right now. But soon, okay? Once classes are over for the summer we will have so much more time.”</p><p>“Are there problems in paradise?”</p><p>“No problems. Just busy right now.” Kurt was beginning to get annoyed at Rachel.</p><p>Blaine took Rachel’s hand and said, “Rachel, we’re both still recovering from the attack. Mentally and physically. Trying to catch up on all the work we fell behind on. Just give us some time, okay?”</p><p>“I’m sorry if I sometimes seem insensitive. I just want to spend some time with you. I’ve missed you.” Rachel admitted to Kurt. </p><p>“I miss you, too! Soon, I promise. We’ll have a girls night! We’ll do manis and pedis. I’ll even go through your wardrobe and get rid of animal sweaters.” Looking at his watch, “we have to get moving. Blaine, I’ll see you after our last class.” Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and headed to his next class. Blaine goes in the opposite direction. The day was uneventful. Everyone seemed to be rushing to class or studying and preparing for exams. </p><p>After therapy today they picked up takeout on the way home. They ate and talked about their upcoming finals. They don’t talk about their therapy sessions unless the therapist asks them to. “Ready to practice our duet?” </p><p>“Yeah. I can’t believe we’re using one of my mom’s favorite songs for our final exam!” Kurt smiled excitedly. Remembering his mother singing this song. </p><p>“She had a wonderful collection of R&amp;B music. It’s a beautiful song and it describes our feelings for one another perfectly. Can’t wait to perform this tomorrow with you.” Blaine said. </p><p>“I can’t wait til Dad sees the video. My mom would play the record on repeat. She loved her some Roberta Flack.” </p><p>“Let’s get started!” Blaine plays the intro. </p><p>Next day….”Next up is Blaine Bobbitt and Kurt Hummel. Tell us what you’ll be singing and why is this song important to you two.”</p><p>Kurt and Blaine walked up on stage. Blaine sat at the piano and softly began to play. Kurt, holding the mic….</p><p>“Good afternoon. When Blaine and I met in January, we went through many song selections. My mom loved R&amp;B and had a huge record collection from the 60’s-90’s. She passed away when I was eight. This was one of her favorite songs. In January, this was just a love song, but as time went on, we realized this song was about us. In one semester, we’ve been through quite a lot. We’ve become closer than ever. One thing is certain, our love….p it continues to grow.” Kurt stated as he looked at Blaine with so much love in his eyes. </p><p>Blaine continued, “We both love R&amp;B music. Kurt and I met in this class. We started as friends, and quickly became best friends! We’d hang out together, gossip, get coffee, work on our class projects, and study together. I soon realized what I felt for him was no longer friendship...but love. Today, this song represents how we feel about each other. The closer I get to him, the more he makes me see how amazing he is! Sweeter and sweeter love grows. You’ll understand….just listen to the words as we sing this song from our hearts. Kurt, let’s sing our song!” </p><p>Kurt smiled at Blaine, as Blaine continued playing. Kurt was at the end of the baby grand piano looking at Blaine. Holding his mic, Kurt began….</p><p><b>Verse 1: Kurt<br/></b>The closer I get to you  <br/>The more you make me see<br/>By giving me all you've got<br/>Your love has captured me<br/><br/><strong>Bridge: Blaine</strong><br/>Over and over again<br/>I try to tell myself that we<br/>Could never be more than friends<br/>And all the while inside<br/>I knew it was real<br/>The way you make me feel<br/><br/><strong>Verse 2: Kurt</strong><br/>Lying here next to you<br/>Time just seems to fly<br/>Needing you more and more<br/>Let's give love a try</p><p><strong>Bridge: Blaine</strong><br/>Oh, oh, sweeter than sweeter love grows<br/>And heaven's there for those<br/>Who fool the tricks of time<br/>With the hearts in love they find<br/>True love<br/>In a special way</p><p><strong>Verse 3: Kurt</strong><br/>The closer I get to you<br/>The more you make me see<br/>By giving me all you've got<br/>Your love has captured me<br/><br/><strong>Bridge: Blaine </strong><br/>Over and over again<br/>I try to tell myself that we<br/>Could never be more than friends<br/>And all the while inside<br/>I knew it was real<br/>The way you make me feel<br/><br/><strong>Verse 4: Kurt </strong><br/>The closer I get to you<br/>The more you make me see<br/>By giving you all I've got<br/>Your love has captured me<br/><br/><strong>Outro: Kurt and Blaine</strong><br/>The closer I get to you<br/>A feeling comes over me (<em>Me, too</em>)<br/>Falling closer, sweet as the gravity<br/>The closer I get to you...</p><p>They received a standing ovation from everyone in the theater! </p><p>Kurt went and hugged Blaine as Blaine stood up! “That was beautiful, Baby! We did it!” Blaine whispered in his ear! </p><p>Later that night….Kurt opened the door to the apartment and the lights were off. Something smelled good coming from the kitchen. Candles were lit all around the apartment. </p><p>“Blaine? Is there a power outage? Blaine?”</p><p>“In the kitchen!” </p><p>Kurt entered the kitchen and the table was set with candles. </p><p>“Blaine! You did this? Why?” </p><p>Blaine came over and kissed Kurt. “Because I love you! Singing that song with you today was just a reminder of how much I truly love you. He pulled Kurt’s chair out. “Please be seated.” </p><p>“Blaine! We’re having steak!”</p><p>“Yes, baked potatoes and a salad. There’s rolls warming.”</p><p>“Blaine, I love you too! So much.” They started kissing. Then Blaine moved to Kurt’s neck. This always drove Kurt crazy.</p><p>“Kurt, mind if we let the food wait for a while. Cool off some? It’s quite hot. I wouldn’t want you to burn that talented mouth of yours. Also, I could use some help in the shower.</p><p>Kurt looked up excitedly and exhaled. They haven’t had penetrative sex since the attack. They’ve done other things. Kurt felt it was important to let Blaine heal. But tonight, Blaine is ready! </p><p>“Could you now? How may I assist you?”  Kurt teased. </p><p>“I can’t reach my back. I’m a little sore when I try to reach it. Would you wash my back for me?”</p><p>Kurt pushed his chair out, slowly rose from the table and grabbed Blaine’s hand. They headed towards the in-suite. Kurt slowly undressed Blaine. Then he undressed himself. Turning on the shower to the correct temperature, then he stepped inside. Signaling Blaine to follow. With the water cascading over their bodies, Blaine kissed Kurt intensely. </p><p>Blaine was admiring Kurt’s physique. Dance classes have really filled him out! Kurt loves Blaine’s body. So strong and muscular. His scars from the attack are a reminder that they are survivors. Kurt put a towel down, then went down on his knees and took Blaine into his warm mouth. He fondled Blaine’s balls as Blaine hit the back of his throat. Kurt sucked slowly at first. Teasing with his tongue. Licking his glands. Kurt went all the way down on him and allowed Blaine’s cock to rest at the back of his throat a few seconds. Kurt then continued, he licked around the head with his tongue and went up and down his length. He smacked Blaine’s ass then he slowly started stroking him while sucking the head. Blaine was moaning. “Oh, Kurt. Please, Kuuuurt!”</p><p>“Fuck my mouth, Blaine.” Blaine started going in and out of Kurt’s mouth faster. Blaine put his hands in Kurt’s hair as he guided him. In and out, they had a rhythm going. “Faster.” Kurt yelled. Blaine fucked his pretty mouth faster and harder. Moaning louder, Blaine came down his throat. Kurt worked him through it. Then removed his mouth from Blaine’s cock. They finished showering quickly, dried off, and started towards the bed. </p><p>Blaine laid down on the bed as Kurt got the supplies. With his legs spread wide, Kurt lubed his fingers and entered Blaine’s hole. It’s been awhile. Blaine is so tight! “Oh, Kurt!” Blaine whispered. After a while, he entered another finger. Working it and stretching Blaine. A third finger was soon added. He hit Blaine’s prostate and Blaine yelled out in pleasure. He continued and stretched Blaine. He removed his fingers and wiped them on a towel. He began kissing Blaine. Starting at his inner thighs and working his way up. Kissed his cock. Licked his navel and sucked his nipples. Blaine is sensitive and very much turned on right now. He bit and sucked Blaine’s neck. Kissing Blaine’s mouth, allowing him to taste himself on him. He kissed him dirty. Kissed him deeply. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s face and held him there. Blaine opened his mouth and welcomed Kurt’s tongue. They missed this. This closeness and intimacy. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, drawing him closer. </p><p>After kissing for a while,  they parted and Kurt lined his cock up with Blaine’s hole. Slowly, he pushed in. He stopped for a moment, letting Blaine relax, then he gingerly continued until he was all the way inside Blaine. The feeling overtook Kurt. </p><p>“I love you, Blaine...so much!”</p><p>“I love you too, Kurt.”</p><p>Kurt began to move slowly. They were rocking with a rhythm. Moving slowly as Kurt continued to kiss Blaine’s mouth. After about ten minutes in the missionary position, Kurt turned Blaine over on his hands and knees and reentered him. Kurt had one knee down and one foot on the mattress. Kurt slammed into Blaine as Blaine screamed out in ecstasy! He continued to slam into him. In and out! Kurt carressed Blaine’s muscular back as he entered him. It’s been so long (to them) since they’ve made love. They can’t hold out. Blaine feels so good around his dick! Kurt came inside Blaine hard! He fell on top of him! </p><p>“Give me a minute, I want to ride you, Sweetie!” Kurt murmured in Blaine’s ear. Blaine...hard as a rock and couldn’t wait! </p><p>Blaine moved up to the headboard, in a sitting position. He then lubed his cock real good. Kurt lubed his fingers and fingered himself. Blaine was turned on even more watching Kurt open himself for him. Precum was leaking from Blaine’s cock. Kurt turned around facing Blaine. With his hands holding onto the headboard, Kurt slowly pushed down onto Blaine’s cock. The feeling of being full was incredible! After a few seconds, Kurt began to move up and down on Blaine’s cock. Slowly at first. Blaine felt wonderful. His hands on Kurt’s waist, lifting him and bringing him down on him. Then Blaine held Kurt up and fucked into him. “Blaine!” Kurt cried out as he hit his prostate over and over. His cock bouncing up and down in Blaine’s face. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine’s thighs, he started to lift himself up and down on Blaine’s cock. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s cock and began jerking him off. Kurt screamed out as he came again. Shooting his cum all over Blaine. Blaine came right after. Shooting his cum into Kurt. Kurt slowed down, once Blaine finished, he carefully climbed off Blaine. Blaine took his finger and swiped it across his chest, tasting Kurt’s cum. He then kissed Kurt tenderly. They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms, catching their breath. Slowing down their breathing. Blaine reached for the wipes and cleaned them up. Then dropped it in the trash can next to the bed. </p><p>“Kurt, that was amazing!” </p><p>“It truly was amazing!” They just had four orgasms tonight. “It truly was.” Kurt smiled as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>“Kurt, the food should’ve cooled off by now.” At that moment Blaine’s stomach growled loudly! Kurt laughed at Blaine. </p><p>“Oh My Gosh! I forgot all about the food! Blaine, let’s go eat!” Kurt threw a pair briefs to Blaine as he also put on a pair! </p><p>“I’ve worked up quite an appetite!” Kurt announced as he grabbed Blaine’s hand and led him towards the kitchen.</p><p>Blaine laughed heartily! “You sure did, Baby!” </p><p>One month later….they touched down in Ohio. Chris was there to pick them up. </p><p>“Hi Dad.” Blaine said as he hugged Chris. </p><p>“I will never get tired of hearing that! Hi, Son. Come here, Kurt!” </p><p>“Hey Chris!” Kurt hugged him tightly. </p><p>“Let’s go! Your mom is waiting for you!” </p><p>“Did she cook?” Blaine asked excitedly. </p><p>“I’m afraid not, Son.” </p><p>“It’s okay.” Blaine sounded disappointed.</p><p>It’s a short ride to the Bobbitt’s home. Once they got there there was a huge yard sign in the front yard. “Happy 19th Birthday Blaine!” </p><p>“Oh my God! Dad?”</p><p>“I know your birthday isn’t for a couple days but we wanted to surprise you. So, SURPRISE!</p><p>I’ll get your luggage, just head around the back!” </p><p>Blaine and Kurt jumped out of the car and headed around to the backyard! Blaine paused, ran back and hugged Chris! Then he took Kurt’s hand and ran to the back yard where all of his friends and family were waiting!</p><p>The backyard was decorated to the max! There were outdoor string lights, tables and chairs, games, a popcorn machine, and more! </p><p>SURPRISE!” They all yelled! There was Jeff, Nick, Wes, Tasha, David, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Jennifer, Burt, Carol, Uncle James, Uncle Michael. More Warblers and their dates were present, too many names to name. Also included were his new grandparents whom he met a couple times when he was a small boy. His new relatives were here as well! Getting to meet everyone and learn their names was a task he was happy to do! Many were in the pool on this warm June day. Chris and Burt barbecued steaks, hamburgers, brats, hot dogs, and chicken breast. Jennifer and Carol made the food.There was salad, corn on the cob, baked beans, spaghetti, potato salad, macaroni and cheese. Also a variety of fruits. The birthday cake was three tiered, with a picture of Blaine performing with a mic! Oh the parents went all out for the boy who’s never had a party before! He was in awe! </p><p>“Mom, Dad, you did all this for <b> <em>me</em> </b>?”</p><p>“Of course! And we have so many more birthdays to make up for! You deserve it all, Blaine. You better get used to it!” Chris said laughing as he patted him on the back. Jennifer just winked at him! </p><p>“Kurt you knew?”</p><p>“Of course, Sweetie. Who do you think gave them the picture for the cake? And my mac and cheese recipe which you love so much?”</p><p>The music was lit! There was dancing and games going on. So many people! All here to support Blaine! Blaine was overwhelmed with love for all of his family and friends.He felt truly  blessed and loved. For the first time in his life, he understood what it’s like to be part of a family unit. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. There’s a little girl, 10 years old, Blaine’s cousin named Michaela. She seems to have a crush on Blaine. </p><p>“Blaine, dance with me!”</p><p>“Sure, Michaela!”</p><p>Kurt chuckled as Blaine danced with her. Michael came over to sit with Kurt. </p><p>“He seemed really happy and surprised!” Michael said. </p><p>“He is! He deserves it all, too!”</p><p>“How are you, Kurt?”</p><p>“I’m well. Thank you. How have you been Michael?”</p><p>“I’m doing well. When you two get back to New York, let’s have dinner.”</p><p>“We’d love that!” </p><p>The party went on for hours! But Blaine wanted to be sure to spend time with each of his guests. He sang with Santana, Mercedes and Rachel. Performed with the Warblers, and sang a duet with Kurt. But the performance that left everyone in tears was Chris and Blaine’s….<em> ‘Just The Two Of Us’! </em> Chris played Bessie. Yes, Blaine brought Bessie home with him. </p><p>At the end of the evening when most had gone home, James brought Blaine out onto the front porch. There was Kurt, Jennifer, and Chris. </p><p>“Blaine, it’s time for your gift!” James declared. </p><p>“The party was my gift. As long as I live, I’ll never forget this day!”</p><p>Chris walked up to Blaine, putting his arm around his shoulder, “Blaine, remember when you were a kid and you always said you would love to visit this place? Jennifer, help me out, where was the place Blaine talked about visiting when he grew up? He’s always wanted to go since he was very young? I’m stumped. Help me here, Honey.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh! You didn’t? Oh, my, gosh! No! You did not!”</p><p>“Yes we did, Blaine. We’re going to DISNEY WORLD!”  </p><p>“I can’t believe this! It’s too much! How?” </p><p>“Blaine, nothing’s too much for my son who’s never had a vacation growing up. Who’s dreamed of going to Disney World since he was young. We leave in two day. Kurt will be joining us in five days! He’s spending some alone time with his parents while you’ll be spending some with us! I hope that is okay with you?”</p><p>Blaine took Kurt’s hand. Kurt shook his head, yes. “I’ll be there before you know it, Blaine.”</p><p>“You are the best parents I could ever asked for! I hope to be just like you when I grow up!” </p><p>Chris wiped his eyes and said, “Awwww, you’re gonna make me cry!” </p><p>At that moment, a new 2013 white Jaguar with tinted windows came down the street. But no one noticed it. They were all celebrating! The driver saw the yard decorations, saw the occupants on the porch hugging. They seemed to be <em> happy! </em> The driver knew the Bobbitt’s well. The driver also knew the back of that head, full of dark curls. She once again looked at the banner. Her heart skipped a beat! She realized she no longer had any rights to him. At her husband’s insistence, she signed her child away. Like he was nothing! She pulled over down the street to watch for a few minutes. ‘<em>He seems so happy and healthy. They all do. Did I make a mistake? Did I fail him as a mother? Well, woulda, coulda, shoulda won’t change anything! Pull yourself together!’ </em></p><p>After all, she’d just come from visiting her husband in a nursing facility. He’s still in a coma. Her first born is gone away for a very long time. She has no one. Friends avoided her. The community shunned her. Without another glance, she started the car and drove off. She made a note to herself to never pass down this street again. Soon as her husband wakes up, they will leave this town. </p><p>Meanwhile Kurt and Blaine sat out on the porch steps with Blaine’s arms tightly wrapped around Kurt. Kurt is sitting in between Blaine’s legs. Leaning back into him. They’re both looking up at the stars and silently thanking whoever’s up there for leading them to each other. </p><p>
  <b>Songs:</b>
</p><p>•A New Day Has Come..Celine Dion.<br/>•The Closer I Get To You..Roberta Flack featuring Donny Hathaway<br/>•Just The Two of Us.. Bill Withers and Grover Washington, Jr. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter. Only the epilogue is left. Which I plan to post this Friday. It’s been an amazing journey writing my first fiction. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. Leave a comment please or a shout out! All mistakes are mine! Stay Blessed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Epilogue</b> </p><p>
  <b>May 2016</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Three years later, Kurt and Blaine are upstairs in the gym. The gym in their apartment building is state of the art! After the attack Blaine started up his fight club again. This time, there’s only two members, Kurt and Blaine. They also learned self defense and knows how to protect themselves if anyone approached them with a weapon. They don’t speak of it. No one knows about it. Kurt was an excellent student. He would challenge anyone in the gym to sparring. Blaine couldn’t be prouder! Twice a week, they box together. Blaine also runs and Kurt does yoga. </p><p>Tomorrow is graduation day at NYADA! All the relatives are in the city. Kurt and Blaine are happier than ever. Both graduating with honors. Kurt had been offered a job at Vogue as a designer. He hopes to start his own clothing line in a couple years. Blaine is still at the music studio. He’s now part owner. He’s written and produced several hit songs while still in college. He is still planning to write and produce a Broadway show for Kurt and himself. He’s already working on it. </p><p>Wes and Tasha got married last year and live down the street from Kurt and Blaine. David and Blaine were the Best Men. Wesley and Tasha are in medical school at Columbia. </p><p>Santana became a successful real estate agent in NYC. She was made for this cutthroat career. She’s building a reputation as someone who can get you the price you’re asking. She lives on the Upper East Side with Dani, who’s her assistant. She keeps Santana grounded and she’s an excellent PA. </p><p>Rachel took a lead in an off Broadway show. The show has potential to end up on Broadway next year. She’s performing with Jesse St. James. Sparks are flying. She’s also graduating tomorrow. </p><p>Mercedes has climbed the music charts and she’s a household name. Guess who’s her music producer and songwriter? Yes, it’s Blaine Bobbitt! She and David are engaged! David is going to law school at Columbia. He and Mercedes live in New York. </p><p>Jeff and Nick graduated last week and are moving soon to San Francisco for Nick’s job as a web designer. Jeff is opening a daycare for the LGBTQ+ community. </p><p>“Hello.” </p><p>“Kurt Hummel, this is Dr. Howell of NYADA. I was wondering if you could meet me in my classroom tomorrow before graduation. It’s paramount that you be here! I can’t speak of this over the phone. It will only take a half hour of your time.” </p><p>“Uh, Dr. Howell, sure. I...I’ll be there at 10:00 am? Am I in some kind of trouble?”</p><p>“Not at all! Like I said, I cannot discuss this over the phone.” </p><p>“I’ll be there at 10 am. Will that work for you?”  Kurt inquired. </p><p>“Yes, Kurt, I’ll see you then. Goodbye.” He hung up. </p><p>Kurt is confused by this call. What could it mean? No time to worry. He’s got family in town. A suit to finish for Blaine. His suit is complete. He just needs to press it. </p><p>Blaine is in the studio with Mercedes. They have last minute touches to complete. Since he and Kurt are busy today. He asked the family to enjoy New York and they will see them tomorrow at graduation.</p><p>Graduation day….“Blaine since you have to be at NYADA before I do, your suit is hanging up in the guest room. Everything is ready.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kurt. I appreciate this. He grabbed his suit and bag and started to leave. “I’ll see you, soon! Love you!” He kissed Kurt quickly and left the apartment. </p><p>Keeping an eye on the time, he doesn't want to keep Dr. Howell waiting. He headed to the shower. </p><p>The suit Kurt designed and made for Blaine and himself are a work of art! Kurt is extremely talented. The suits are sleek and elegant. Their lapels were of different designs. Blaine’s was wider. Blaine’s suit is blue single-breasted and perfect fit. Kurt made a red silk bow tie and matching pocket square. He’s wearing a Brooks Brothers pastel blue dress shirt. As a graduation gift, Kurt gave Blaine a pair of ruby cufflinks. </p><p>Kurt’s suit is made of the same material and color, but double breasted. It fits Kurt like a glove. Kurt is wearing a red silk tie and pocket square. He’s wearing a white Hugo Boss dress shirt and different ruby cufflinks. He styled his hair to perfection and is taking a cab to NYADA. </p><p>Kurt entered the building and began to walk towards the room. He received a text from Blaine. He’s telling Blaine he’s about to meet Dr. Howell for a meeting. Kurt found the room and pulled the door open. The lights aren’t working. Kurt walked in…</p><p>“Dr. Howell?”</p><p>“Kurt please be seated I will be with you shortly.”</p><p>There was only one chair Kurt could see. “I’d like for you to watch this short film and tell me your honest answer.” </p><p><em>‘This has to be some kind of test.’ </em>Kurt looked around but couldn’t see anything but the chair and the projector screen. </p><p>A video with music started to play. The song playing in the video was Kurt and Blaine’s version of <em> The Closer I Get To You. </em>But the pictures on screen, Kurt had never seen before! It’s been 3 years since Kurt’s heard this song! There were pictures and video footage of Kurt and Blaine: </p><ul>
<li>at Caffeine Fix, </li>
<li>first performance at the children’s hospital, </li>
<li>in Central Park, </li>
<li>at the museum, </li>
<li>adoption day</li>
<li>at NYADA </li>
<li>Blaine’s surprised party</li>
<li>at Disney World</li>
<li>at the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter</li>
<li>at the Bobbitt’s</li>
<li>at the Hummel’s</li>
<li>at home asleep on the sofa</li>
<li>at a softball game </li>
<li>sharing an intimate kiss</li>
<li>Kurt’s surprised party</li>
<li>in the Hamptons with their friends </li>
<li>at Wes’ wedding</li>
<li>last performance at the children’s hospital</li>
</ul><p>Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes. The video ended and the room was soon aglow in warm low lighting. Kurt looked around the room. There was Blaine, decked out in his new suit. As handsome as ever! Walking down the stairs slowly towards Kurt, with a smile on his face. He looked around and saw rose petals in the shape of a heart before him. Candles are lit all throughout the room. On the back wall there were heart shaped balloons red and blue, matching their outfits today. Pictures all around the room of Kurt and Blaine. Kurt got out of his seat to take a closer look at each photo. Tons and tons of photos. How? When did Blaine take these pictures? Who took them for him? Over three years of pictures! Some with their family. Some taken with friends. Pictures of Kurt laughing! Pictures of Blaine’s heart eyes, looking at Kurt. Pictures of Kurt smiling at Blaine. So many pictures! All Kurt could see was <b>LOVE! </b>So much love in each photo! Kurt wiped his eyes as Blaine finally stood before him. His breath hitched in his throat. Oh, how he loved this man!</p><p>“Kurt, the first time I laid eyes on you, you took my breath away. I was speechless because you’re so beautiful! I felt so lucky to be your partner in this class! From the moment I met you, I knew I had to get to know you. I was drawn to you and I didn’t understand why. I’d never felt anything like this before. All I wanted to do was get closer to you. The more time we spent together, the more I fell in love with you. The closer I get to you, the more I realized I never wanted to live without you. Suddenly, I started living! I couldn’t believe someone like<b> YOU</b> loved someone like <b>ME!</b> That first semester…….we went through hell and back. But you didn’t run, you kept right on loving me. I knew I had found my soulmate. My soul rejoiced when it connected once again with yours. Two halves of one whole. I am so happy that I found you when I did...or rather, you found me! I love you, Kurt Hummel.” Blaine paused, to wipe the tears from his own eyes. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. A beautiful platinum ring with three small diamonds. </p><p>“Kurt, will you do me the honor and become my husband? Will you marry me?”</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah…..yes!”</b>
</p><p>Suddenly they were kissing and crying. Applause was heard! Family and friends had been in the room next door and witnessed the whole thing on video. The door opened and everyone one came in to congratulate them! Including Dr. Howell! There was Burt and Carol crying tears of joy! Chris and Jennifer were also crying! Uncle James and Aunt Jasmine were wiping the tears from their eyes. James got married two years ago. Uncle Michael was smiling and crying. Wes and Tasha were hugging Blaine and Kurt. Santana, Dani, Rachel were there and so happy for their boys! Mercedes and David were congratulating them! Kurt looked around at their loved ones and was just so surprised! Even the Berry’s were here! Well, they’re in town for Rachel’s graduation. But still, they’re here! </p><p>“Ready to bust out of here and graduate?” Blaine asked Kurt as he took his hand. Looking down at Kurt’s ring. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready! Let’s graduate! Oh My Gosh, Blaine! I have a wedding to plan!” Blaine laughed heartily as they walked out of the classroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is finished! Thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos. Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this is my very first story! So I hope you enjoy it! Special shout out to @HKVoyage for all of your help and patience with me. I've been in the fandom forever and I read fanfiction like my life depends on it. There's mention of Finn's death. I didn't tag character's death because he passed before the story starts. But he is mentioned a few times. But not the plot of the story. I know this chapter seems short. The chapters gets  much longer, I promise. I will post twice a week. On Tuesday and Saturday. There are fifteen chapters. So, let's read! All mistakes are mine.<br/>**I Do Not Own Glee Or Any Characters<br/>**I Do Not Own Any Music Used</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>